Ce Que Vous Savez Déjà Pt 1 : Evolution : VC
by Bunny Skywalker
Summary: Lorsqu'une spécialiste en thérapie biofeedback commence à traiter le personnel du SGC, Daniel découvre qu'il possède des habilités qui pourraient lui faire perdre sa place dans le Programme Stargate et tout ce qu'il aime. Romance S & D. TRADUCTION.
1. Prologue

Ceci est une nouvelle fanfiction que je me sui mise à traduire. L'originale appartient à MaureenT qui m'a gentiment autorisé à la publier ici pour la faire découvrir aux non anglophones. Cette fanfiction se compose de sept parties toutes finies. De plus il en existe deux versions, l'une contient le couple Daniel/Sam et l'autre en ai dépourvu. Ainsi pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne veulent pas lire d'histoire avec ce couple, ils pourront se reporter à l'autre.

Celle que vous allez lire contient le couple Daniel/Sam. Vous avez été prévenus c'est donc votre dernière chance de faire demi tour et de vous diriger vers l'autre version.

J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires.

**Disclaimer :** Tout ceci ne m'appartient pas, je ne me fais aucun argent en la publiant.

* * *

PROLOGUE : 

Je ne me suis absenté que pendant peu de temps, et pourtant, lors de mon retour, j'ai vu que d'autres étaient venus sur ce monde qui est ma maison depuis si longtemps. Ceux là ne sont pas comme les autres qui sont venus avant eux, ceux qui servaient les Goa'uld et qui voulaient trouver l'enfant humain. Je savais que ces derniers ne pouvaient pas l'avoir alors je les ai détruit. Les autres Anciens ne seraient pas d'accord avec mes actions, mais j'ai compris une chose que eux n'ont pas. Parfois, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'intervenir, car sinon l'équilibre de l'Univers en serait tellement abîmé qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre.

Je sens que ces nouveaux venus recherche également l'enfant, mais leurs motivations sont différentes. Ils ne sont pas malveillants. Il y a un Jaffa parmi eux, mais il ne ressemble à aucun de ses semblable que j'avais vu avant lui, aussi différent que le jour et la nuit. Le moment venu, celui-ci pourrait devenir l'un d'entre nous, mais il n'est pas encore près pour cela. Il doit encore parcourir un bon bout du chemin qu'il s'est tracé.

La femelle humaine possède un esprit à la fois bon et mauvais. Elle a choisi à la fois la vie d'un soldat et celle d'un scientifique, et ces deux facettes de sa vie ont marqué son âme. Pourtant la lumière en elle surpasse de loin les ténèbres. Celle-ci, également, pourrait être l'une d'entre nous, si elle acceptait de voir au-delà du physique et d'accepter le spirituel.

Un autre possédant l'esprit d'un soldat sort du temple. Il y a beaucoup de ténèbres en lui, mais la lumière disperse beaucoup d'ombres. Je sens qu'il ne possède aucune patience pour notre enseignement. Celui-ci aurait besoin d'apprendre énormément avant de nous rejoindre. C'est peut être son destin de ne jamais atteindre l'ascension.

Un autre Jaffa émerge du temple. Il est beaucoup plus vieux que l'autre et a vu plus de morts, cependant, comme le plus jeune, il s'est éloigné du chemin suivit par son espèce. Il ce peut, que venue l'heure de sa mort, il trouvera la véritable voix.

Quelque chose m'attire dans le temple, et je sens qu'il y en a encore un. Et c'est là que je le vois. J'ai connu beaucoup d'humain durant les millénaires de mon existence, et pourtant jamais je n'en n'avais rencontré avec un esprit si ouvert et un cœur si désireux d'apprendre. La lumière en lui brûle de mille feux, comme un phare dans la nuit. Celui-ci…ah, celui-ci pourrait être l'un des nôtres si facilement, réellement l'un des nôtres, pas l'un de ceux qui ne peuvent s'élever qu'avec l'aide de l'un d'entre nous, mais un avec la capacité de transcender sa forme physique par son propre choix. Je peux sentir le potentiel tel une bougie brûlant en lui-même, tout comme la flamme qu'il tente en ce moment même d'allumer avec son esprit. Il a le pouvoir d'allumer la chandelle lui-même, mais le vais l'aider, car son pouvoir est lattant, dormant dans son esprit, tout comme il dort dans l'esprit de beaucoup de ses semblables.

Celui-ci dont le nom est Daniel, il veut l'enfant lui aussi, mais son but est de le protéger, de l'abriter. Le garçon a une signification spéciale pour lui. Mais il n'est pas encore prêt pour être le protecteur de l'enfant, et je dois le lui enseigner. Un jour, cela pourra être différent, mais, pour l'instant, le garçon doit rester avec moi.

* * *

Tout ce que je savais à propos de celui qui se nomme Daniel est vrai. Si l'autre Jaffa n'était pas venu, il aurait pu devenir l'un d'entre nous avant la fin de la nuit. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une pupille si apte à l'enseignement. Cependant, je sens qu'il n'est pas encore prêt. Il doit encore voyager un bon moment sur le chemin présent. Il doit encore apprendre d'autres leçons. Et pourtant, je m'aperçois que je ne veux pas me priver de sa compagnie. Je ne le connais que depuis peu, et pourtant je ressens de l'amour pour son âme si belle et la luminosité de son esprit. Je dois le toucher, sentir sa chair sous mes doigts.

Oui. Avec ce contact j'ai vu beaucoup de choses. Je sens que, un jour, il _sera_ l'un des nôtres, mais avant, il souffrira immensément. J'aimerai pourvoir empêcher sa souffrance, car il n'a que déjà trop souffert. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de décider le moment où il nous rejoindra. Alors je vais l'observer ainsi, lorsque sa fin arrivera, je serai là pour l'aider à voir que sa place est parmi nous.

Au revoir Daniel. Nous nous reverrons.

* * *

Shifu m'a dit qu'il avait apprit une leçon à Daniel aujourd'hui. Daniel a appris qu'il devait choisir un autre chemin. Shifu pense, comme moi, qu'il sera bientôt l'un des nôtres. Mais le temps qui est passé depuis notre dernière rencontre a été difficile pour Daniel. Le poids dans son esprit a grossi. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit perdu avant de nous rejoindre. Shifu dit que Daniel est fort, et que son cœur n'abandonnera pas. Seul le temps nous dira si il avait raison. Je l'espère.

* * *

Le temps est venu. Je l'ai senti immédiatement. Le corps mortel de Daniel est en train de le lâcher, et il est temps pour lui de tout laisser derrière lui et de s'élever. Oh, mais son âme est si lasse. Il a trop souffert. Il se croit indigne d'obtenir l'élévation. Et, parce qu'il s'en croit indigne, il ne peut pas franchir le pas. Il doit croire en lui et croire aux bienfaits de ses actions et de son esprit où il ne trouvera jamais le pouvoir de s'élever. Je pourrais utiliser mes pouvoirs pour l'aider à amener les changements, comme avec les autres. Mais, non. Daniel doit le faire de lui-même. Je peux seulement le guider et l'aider à trouver le chemin. Il possède l'habilité de devenir comme les Anciens, et je ne dois pas le lui enlever. Je peux seulement l'aider à voir la vérité à son propos. Une fois que cela fait, il nous rejoindra grâce à ses propres pouvoirs.

* * *

C'est fait. En l'espace d'une inspiration non prise, le bruit d'un cœur silencieux, il est ici. Il ne possède pas encore notre savoir, car cela nous devons le lui donner, mais il a nos pouvoirs. Même maintenant, à peine éveiller dans cette forme, je peux les sentir brûler en lui. Il sera grand parmi nous.

Cependant, je possède un doute. Bien que son corps mortel ne soit plus, son cœur mortel reste. Il croit qu'il pourra faire plus à présent qu'il est l'un des Élevés, et, d'une certaine manière, c'est vrai, mais il ne sait pas encore qu'il ne pourra pas intervenir dans les affaires des mortels. L'acceptera-t-il ? Son amour pour son peuple est grand, et tout particulièrement pour ses trois compagnons. Est-ce que cet amour l'empêchera de suivre nos règles ? Je vais le surveiller de près. Si il enfreint les lois des Anciens, il sera puni, et je dois à tout pris empêcher cela. Parce que j'ai enfreins les lois de mon peuple, je suis une paria parmi eux. Ils me permettent de continuer mon travail, mais je marche à présent sur une ligne bien mince. Avec Daniel cela sera différent. Je dois le protéger des Autres.

* * *

Il s'est vu refusé le savoir. Pas la totalité, mais assez pour qu'il ne réalise pas ce qu'il est, ce que mon peuple et moi sommes. Ce n'était pas ma décision mais celle des Autres. Ils pensent qu'il doit d'abord prouver qu'on peut lui confier ce savoir. Ils sentent, tout comme moi, que son cœur bat encore pour les humains et ceux qui étaient ses amis et ses alliés.

Bientôt il sera testé. Celui qui s'appelle Jack est prisonnier du Goa'uld Baal. Daniel croit que son ami peut s'élever. Je ne lui ai pas dis que l'esprit de son ami n'est pas encore prêt à franchir ce pas. Je sais que Daniel doit tenter d'aider son ami, mais que fera-t-il lorsqu'il réalisera que O'Neill ne peut pas, _ne pourra pas_ franchir cette étape ? Je dois l'observer attentivement.

* * *

Ah, mon Daniel. Tu as été si subtil dans ton action. Si je ne t'avais pas observé, je ne m'en serais pas aperçut. Mais j'ai vu. Je me surprend à sourire face à ce que tu a fais. Tu n'as pas agis physiquement. Tu t'es contenter de murmurer dans l'esprit de ceux qui pouvaient aider O'Neill et leur à montrer le moyen. Je sais que tu es heureux de la manière dont cela c'est terminé, tout comme moi. Ce qui serait arrivé à O'Neill si tu n'avais pas agis aurait assombrit à jamais une partie de ton esprit.

Si les Autres savaient ce que tu as fais, ils seraient mécontent, mais cela était tellement minime que je ne leur dirai rien. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Mais je me demande ce que tu feras si une chose pareille venait à se reproduire.

* * *

Je peux sentir la douleur et la frustration en lui. La femme qui se nomme Samantha est en train de mourir, victime des expériences de Nirrti. Elle souffre beaucoup et Daniel veut l'aider. Il veut la soigner. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser interférer, pas cette fois. La seule manière qu'il aurait d'aider attirerait immanquablement les Autres, et je dois le protéger. Il est en colère contre moi pour lui avoir interdit de même apparaître à Samantha pour lui apporter un peu de confort. J'ai peur que cette colère puisse un jour le conduire si loin derrières les limites que je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que d'agir. Mon peuple ne peut pas prédire le futur, mais nous pouvons sentir certaines choses à l'horizon, et je sens qu'il arrivera bientôt un jour où Daniel devra choisir entre sa vie actuelle et celle qu'il a laissée derrière lui.

* * *

Pendant trois jours il est resté avec le Jaffa nommé Teal'c. Pendant tout ce temps il a apporté à son ami de la force et du réconfort, et pourtant il n'a rien fait qui puisse irriter les Autres. Malgré tout, ses actions ont sauvé la vie de Teal'c et celle de l'autre Jaffa Bra'tac. Peut être que Daniel apprend finalement et qu'il est à présent près à laisser derrière lui tous les liens qui le rattachaient à son humanité.

Alors même que je pense ceci, je sais que quelque chose approche. Une crise arrive qui forcera Daniel à choisir, une fois pour tout, quel chemin il voudra empreinter.

* * *

Daniel a choisi. En vérité, son choix ne m'a pas surpris. Je dois admettre que, toutes ces années avant, lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois, je n'ai pas vu que l'amour de Daniel est trop grand, son besoin d'aider les autres trop fort pour qu'il puisse un jour accepter nos lois qui le retenaient. En même temps que cela me chagrine cela m'apporte également de la joie, car, de cette manière, Daniel est plus grand que nous ne le serons jamais. Son esprit ne peut être emprisonné. Son courage est sans limites. Durant sa vie de mortel, il s'est sacrifié plusieurs fois pour aider les autre, tout comme il vient encore de la faire.

Avec mon pouvoir j'ai aidé tous les habitants d'Abydos à s'élever. Je l'ai fais pour le bonheur de Daniel, car la perte de tout ces gens aurait à jamais marqué son esprit. Daniel sait ce que j'ai fait et m'en suis reconnaissant, mais il sait aussi que j'ai à présent une grave décision à prendre.

- Et maintenant, Oma ?, demanda Daniel.

Je l'observe et ne vois aucun regret pour avoir aider les humains.

- Il n'y a aucun regret en toi pour ce que tu as fais.

- Non. Je regrette seulement d'avoir échouer. Anubis doit être stoppé. Les Anciens apparemment ne le réalisent pas, mais moi si.

- L'arbre ne peut pas choisir quelle feuille tombera et quand elle descendra vers le sol. Chaque feuille doit le faire à son heure convenue.

- Si tout le monde sur mon monde natal croyait cela, la Terre serait tombé aux mains du diable depuis bien longtemps. En fait, elle serait encore sous le joug des Goa'uld. Les humains ont toujours lutter pour prendre contrôle de leur destiné et combattre le mal dés qu'il apparaît. Il ne reste pas en arrière en regardant les choses se passer. J'ai pensé que je pouvais être comme toi, que je pourrais rester à l'arrière plan et ne rien faire, mais j'avais tort. Je ne peux pas ne rien faire, Oma. Je ne peux pas rester à l'écart et regarder de terribles choses arriver alors que j'ai le pouvoir d'aider. Rien que d'essayer serait trahir ce que je suis.

- Ceci je le sais, dis je.

- Alors je redemande. Que ce passe t il maintenant ?

- Tu dois faire un choix.

- Moi ? Un choix ? Quelle sera ma punition ?

- Les Autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce que tu as fais. Je peux le leur cacher.

- Dans quel but ?

- Pour te donner une dernière chance de rester parmi nous.

- Quelles sont mes autres options ?, demande Daniel.

- Être exiler sur un monde sans vie pour une certaine période qui nous conviendra.

- Tu veux dire comme Orlin l'était ?

- Oui. Lorsque nous penserons que tu es prêt, l'opportunité de nous rejoindre te sera offerte.

- Y a-t-il une troisième option ?

- De redevenir humain à nouveau.

- Humain ? Tu veux dire descendre ? J'aurais de nouveau mon ancien corps ?

- Oui.

- La dernière fois que j'avais un corps humain, Oma, il était en train de mourir d'empoisonnement radioactif, me rappelle Daniel.

- Tu serais sain et entier, ton corps recréer de nouveau. Mais tu perdrais tout ce que tu as appris durant le temps passé parmi nous. Tous tes souvenirs de ta vie en tant qu'Élevé seraient perdus. C'est la loi des Autres. De plus la mémoire de ta vie d'avant serait également enlevée.

- Whoa, attend un peu. Tu veux dire que je n'aurais plus de souvenirs du tout ? Je ne saurais pas qui je suis ? Ma vie entière serait effacée ?

- Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, dis je à regret.

- Qu'en serait il de mon savoir, les langues que j'ai apprises, les choses que j'ai étudier ? Cela aussi serait enlevé ?

- Le savoir resterait, seulement tu ne le saurais pas temps que tu ne chercherais pas à l'apprendre de nouveau.

- Tu veux dire que lorsque je tenterais de tout réapprendre, cela me reviendrait ?

- Certaines choses oui. D'autres pourraient ne pas revenir.

- Alors, pour résumer, mes choix sont de continuer à vivre une existence que je ne peux plus accepter en rester moi-même, d'être exiler seul pendant plusieurs centaines d'année voir plus, ou d'être humain de nouveau, mais sans aucun souvenir de qui je suis et par la même occasion de perdre une bonne partie du savoir que j'ai passé ma vie à emmagasiner.

Je ne dis rien. Je n'ai rien d'autre à lui dire. Bien que j'aimerais le garder parmi nous, la décision lui revient. Je ne peux pas l'influencer.

Daniel se détourne pendant un long moment. Lorsqu'il me regarde de nouveau, je sais se qu'il a décidé. Ses mots me le confirment.

- Je suis désolé, Oma. Je ne peux pas vivre comme toi Je ne peux pas rester assis à regarder les autres se battre et mourir. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne.

- Alors tu as choisi ?

- Oui. Bien que je vais perdre une bonne partie de mon passé et peut être tout ce que je sais, au moins, je serais capable de contrôler ma vie de nouveau. Et, peut être qu'un jour, je pourrais rejoindre le combat contre les Goa'uld, pour aider encore les autres. C'est le seul choix que je puisse faire.

- Cela je le sais aussi.

Daniel me regarde avec ces magnifiques yeux qui sont si sage pour une personne si jeune.

- Je suis désolé Oma. Je sais que je te déçois.

- Une fleur vient de la terre, s'épanouit dans la chaleur de l'été, puis s'éteint et retourne à la terre lorsque vient l'hiver. Personne ne peut être déçu lorsque la fleur est partie, car cela s'inscrit dans l'ordre des choses. Tout doit rester vrai à sa nature.

- Yeah.

Je tend la main et touche son visage une dernière fois. Avec ce contact, je vois la vérité que jusqu'à présent je n'avais pu voir. Le temps que Daniel a passé parmi nous _avait _un but, pas celui que je pensais, mais un que je réalise maintenant est encore plus grand que si il était resté parmi nous.

Ce qui se passe à présent n'est pas une fin. Bien que le chemin de Daniel retourne à celui d'avant, ce faisant, un nouveau futur s'ouvre devant lui, un que je dois faire en sorte qu'il arrive, même si pour cela je dois de nouveau enfreindre les lois de mon peuple.

* * *

Ainsi c'est fait. Daniel est de nouveau humain, laissé sur un monde d'étrangers. Et, de nouveau, j'ai défié la volonté des Autres, même si ils ne le savent pas. Lorsque le temps sera venu, Daniel se rappellera. Son savoir et ses souvenirs de sa vie mortelle lui reviendront. Quant à ceux de sa vie en tant que Élevé, en temps voulu, il pourra s'en souvenir, lorsqu'il en aura besoin.

Lorsqu'il le faudra, je devrais me rendre sur le monde qui a vu la naissance de Daniel et faire en sorte que ceux qui l'aiment le retrouve et l'aide à accomplir la destinée que je sens qui s'étale devant lui.

Un jour prochain, Daniel réalisera qu'une personne n'a pas besoin d'apprendre ce qu'elle sait déjà.


	2. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE UN :

- Vous plaisantez, pas vrai, Monsieur ? Je veux dire, c'est une farce, n'est-ce pas ? Le sourire plein d'espoir de Jack disparu et fut remplacé par un regard implorent. « S'il vous plait dites moi que vous plaisantez, Général. »

Le Général Georges Hammond l'observa avec sympathie.

- J'aimerais pouvoir, Colonel, mais ces ordres viennent du haut de la chaîne de commandement, plus précisément du Sénateur Brandon Westmore, qui a intégré le Programme Stargate depuis peu.

- Mais, Monsieur…biofeedback ?, une certaine note de dédain pouvait être entendu dans la voix de Jack.

- Le Sénateur Westmore est un fervent partisan du biofeedback et croit que cela pourrait résoudre les problèmes des militaires causés par le stress et l'anxiété. VVous et moi savons que le stress parmi le personnel militaire fait des ravages et que, plus d'une fois, a emmené les personnes à faire de graves erreurs et de craquer sous la pression. Il existe des preuves qui montrent que le biofeedback peur être utilisé pour calmer les gens et atténuer le stress. Certains individus ont pu réduire leur pression sanguine en utilisant cette technique, et, comme le Docteur Fraiser vous le dira, une pression sanguine trop élevée est une chose qu'elle voit régulièrement dans son infirmerie.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur, je ne crois pas en ce truc. C'est un simple conte de fée.

- Et bien, que vous y croyez ou non, Colonel, vous avez reçu des ordres. Le Sénateur croit que, du à la nature hautement stressante de notre travail, nous sommes les candidats parfaits. Un Docteur, Eliza White, experte en thérapie biofeedback, arrivera demain à 8h pour commencer l'évaluation de tout le personnel de la base et décider quels individus pourraient le plus bénéficier de la thérapie. Vous serez le deuxième à la rencontrer, suivit par le Major Carter et le Docteur Jackson.

- Le deuxième ?

- Oui. En tant que officier commandant de cette base, je passe en premier.

- Qu'en est il de Teal'c ?

- Bien que le Docteur est été mise au courant pour la Porte des Étoiles elle-même, elle ne connaît pas tous les détails sur les Goa'uld ou les Jaffas. Ce qui rend l'utilisation du biofeedback sur Teal'c hors de question.

- Chanceux Teal'c.

Hammond fronça des sourcils.

- Je n'aime pas ça plus que vous, Jack. J'ai d'autres choses à faire de mon temps. Mais le Président a donné son accord, et il est encore mon patron, tout comme le votre. Alors je vous suggère de bien garder ça en mémoire et d'essayer de traverser cette épreuve avec autant de patience que vous pouvez emmagasiner.

Vertement réprimandé Jack dit :

- Oui, Monsieur.

Jack quitta le bureau de Hammond et ce dirigea vers le réfectoire. Il était supposé y retrouver son équipe pour y grignoter un bout. Alors qu'il franchissait la porte, il vit Daniel, Sam et Teal'c qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Jack alla récupérer son déjeuné et l'amena vers la table.

- Hey, Jack, l'accueillit Daniel, suivit par un « Bon après midi », de la part de Sam.

- Ouais, et bien, je ne suis pas certain en ce qui concerne le « bon », murmura Jack.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Colonel ?, demanda Sam.

- Et bien, il se trouve, que nous allons encore servir de cobayes.

- Oh, _s'il te plait _ne mis dis pas que Anise revient, grogna Daniel.

- J'espèrerai presque que cela soit le cas. Non, oublie ça. Je ne veux plus jamais voir ce Tok'ra en particulier.

- Le sentiment est partagé, déclara Teal'c.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois, Monsieur ?, demanda Sam.

- Que savez-vous à propos du biofeedback ?

Daniel haussa des sourcils.

- Biofeedback ?

- Ouais. Il semblerait qu'un de nos cher Sénateur soit un véritable fan de ce machin et qu'il a convaincu le Président que nous tous au SGC sommes les candidats parfaits pour l'essayer.

- Qu'est le biofeedback ?, demanda Teal'c.

- Et bien, pour faire simple, le biofeedback est un type de thérapie durant laquelle les personnes sont entraînées à s'exercer à contrôler les processus de leur propre corps, répondit Daniel. Cela existe sous une forme quelconque depuis plusieurs milliers d'années. Les Anciens Grec, Chinois et guérisseurs Indiens croyaient tous que l'esprit pouvait influencer le corps, qu'ils pouvaient aussi bien soigner une maladie que la provoquer. Cette croyance existe encore aujourd'hui chez certaines cultures, telle que les Aborigènes australiens. Une fois que la médecine occidentale a commencé à trouver les causes des maladies et autres infections, ces anciennes croyances ont été en majorité rejeté. Elles ont été graduellement remis au goût du jour durant les temps modernes. Le biofeedback a commencé à être utilisé en tant que thérapie après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale afin d'aider les vétérans qui avaient besoin de soins physique également. C'est maintenant reconnu par de nombreux physiciens et psychologues comme une méthode thérapeutique efficace.

- Pourquoi cela ne me surprend pas que tu sache ce que c'est, Daniel ?, remarqua Jack.

Le moins âgé des deux haussa simplement des épaules.

- J'étudie l'Anthropologie, Jack. Cela inclut les différentes pratiques et croyances des anciennes civilisations.

Jack se tourna vers l'autre génie de l'équipe.

- Alors, et vous, Carter ? Vous êtes prête à me fasciner avec votre savoir ?

- Désolée, Monsieur. Je ne connais pas grand-chose à propos du biofeedback. Ce n'est pas un sujet qui m'intéressait. Je parierais que Janet pourrait vous dire beaucoup de choses à ce propos, cependant.

- Je ne veux pas vraiment en savoir plus, Major. Je préférerais rester dans l'ignorance pour le restant de mes jours. Mais, puisque nous n'avons pas le choix que de le faire, j'ai pensé que nous devrions tous savoir dans quoi nous nous lancions.

- Alors, quand cela doit il avoir lieu ?, demanda Sam.

- Un Docteur doit arriver demain matin. Nous trois sommes programmer pour la rencontrer après que Hammond est fini de faire mumuse avec elle. Teal'c en est exempté. Il va s'en dire que je ne suis pas très enthousiaste.

- Calme toi, Jack, dit Daniel. Qui que soit ce Docteur, je te promet qu'elle ne va pas commencer à chanter dans un ancien langage et te jeter des sorts.

- Et bien, merci beaucoup je me sens plus rassuré, Daniel, répondit Jack sarcastiquement. J'ai laissé mon ail à la maison.

- Euh, l'ail c'est pour repousser les vampires…Monsieur, lui rappela Sam.

- Si vous voulez.

Après le déjeuné, le quartet décida de rendre une petite visite à Janet pour voir ce qu'elle savait à propos du biofeedback. Ils s'aperçurent bien vite qu'en fait elle en connaissait un rayon dessus.

- Je l'ai étudié un peu durant ma deuxième année de médecine, leur dit elle. C'est assez fascinant. Biofeedback utilise des senseurs électroniques pour mesurer et montrer des informations à propos du corps de l'individu qu'il n'aurait normalement pas accès. Dans le biofeedback clinique, l'activité des muscles, la vitesse du cœur, du pouls, la température de la peau et sa conductivité, l'activité cérébrale et d'autres données physiologique sont enregistrées. Le sujet devient conscient de ce qui se passe dans son propre corps puisqu'il peut le voir s'afficher sur l'écran de l'ordinateur au moyen des divers signaux envoyés par les senseurs. Un thérapeute en biofeedback compétent peut alors enseigner à chaque personne comment changer ou altérer ces signaux, donc contrôler le système interne de leur corps. Beaucoup d'infections physiques et psychologiques ont été traité par le biofeedback, le stress, l'anxiété, l'asthme, l'hypertension, l'épilepsie, les migraines n'en sont qu'une partie. Il y a même eu certains cas de succès dans le retour à la mobilité chez des victimes de paralysie.

- Alors si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes partante pour cette thérapie, murmura Jack.

- Je réserve mon jugement tant que je n'aurai pas vu si cela à des effets positifs, mais, oui, je pense que cela pourra aider certains individus à contrôler leur stress et anxiété, et je serais très heureuse de voir moins de cas d'hypertension dans mon infirmerie.

Puisque Jack était le seul de sa propre équipe qui était contre le biofeedback, il fit le reste de son caprice en privé. Daniel et Sam étaient tout deux intéressés par le processus et attendaient avec impatience de l'expérimenter eux même. Teal'c était déçu de ne pas pouvoir y participer car cela lui rappelait la connexion qu'il établissait avec son symbiote durant le Kel'no'reem et la guérison qui se faisait par cette connexion.

A 8h pile le lendemain matin, le Docteur Eliza White arriva. Son équipement fut installé dans l'une des salles d'isolation puisque cela permettrait à Janet d'observer le processus sans pour autant être dans la pièce.

Le premier patient du Docteur White fut le Général Georges Hammond. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de sortir un interrogatoire complet à propos de sa santé et de celle des membres de sa famille. Elle l'accrocha ensuite à ses instruments de biofeedback utilisant plusieurs senseurs pour le relier à différentes parties de son corps. Elle enregistra les différentes données recueillies pour lui servir de référence pour le Général à propos de son état psychophysiologique et qui lui servirait plus tard durant les séances d'entraînement.

Durant cette première séance, Eliza eu l'impression que le Général Hammond était un homme assez plaisant, facile à vivre possédant une grande dose de patience et une incroyable faculté de rester calme même sous la pression. A cause des grandes responsabilités de son travail et au stress occasionné par lui, elle décida qu'il pourrait bénéficié de l'entraînement pour se débarrasser de son stress et de son anxiété. Tout bien considéré, Eliza détermina que l'homme serait assez réceptif au biofeedback.

De l'autre côté du spectre se trouvait le Colonel Jack O'Neill. Dés le départ, la thérapeute compris qu'elle aurait des moments difficiles avec lui. Il était complètement contre le traitement, et elle doutait qu'elle pourrait ne s'serait ce que l'amener à atteindre le bon état d'esprit. Le Colonel O'Neill possédait le mauvais genre de personnalité et d'attitude pour des thérapies psychophysiologique, et Eliza doutait que le biofeedback est un quelconque effet sur lui. Cependant, le Colonel souffrait de fréquents maux de tête, qui pouvait se traiter par le biofeedback, alors Eliza décida tout de même de tenter l'aventure.

Le Major Samantha Carter était une personne avec qui discuter était tout ce qu'il y a de plus plaisant. En temps que collègue scientifique, elle était très intéressée par le processus et était impatiente d'y participer. Elle posait des dizaines de questions et était capable de comprendre la plupart des concepts. Le Major était accro au travail et avait tendance à avoir des difficultés à se relaxer, ce que le biofeedback pouvait aider. La thérapeute pensait que les séances avec le Major Carter allaient très bien se dérouler.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Eliza pour comprendre que le Docteur Daniel Jackson était l'un des hommes le plus intuitivement brillant et large d'esprit qu'elle avait eu le plaisir de rencontrer. Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'efficacité du biofeedback, et ils finirent par être absorber dans une discussion des plus intéressante sur les croyances des différentes cultures à propos des capacités mentales et des manières dont on pouvait les utiliser pour affecter le corps humain. Bien que la santé de Daniel semblait excellente, comme le Colonel O'Neill, il souffrait de problème de migraines qu'Eliza espérait pouvoir traiter. Elle attendait avec impatience ces sessions.

De tout le personnel que Eliza interrogea, seul un petit pourcentage avait des problèmes physiques ou émotionnels traitable par le biofeedback. Elle nota que la moitié des personnes voyageant hors monde régulièrement souffrait des mêmes maux de tête que le Colonel O'Neill et Daniel Jackson. C'était un problème que Eliza espérait bien régler.

Enfin, vint le jour du commencement véritable des entraînements Tout comme pour les interrogatoires, le Général Hamon alla en premier. Jack attendait dehors lorsqu'il émergea de sa session.

- Alors, comment c'était ?, demanda le Colonel.

- Très intéressant. Certainement une nouvelle expérience pour moi. Hammond nota l'expression sur le visage de Jack. « Calmez vous, Colonel. Cela ne fait pas mal. »

Murmurant quelque chose dans sa barbe, Jack pénétra dans la pièce.

- Re-bonjour, Colonel, dit la thérapeute plaisamment ses yeux gris-vert lui souriant.

- Pourquoi ne prenez vous pas place de ce siège et nous commencerons.

Une heure plus tard, la thérapeute abandonna tout espoir de réussite avec cet homme. Comme elle suspectait, Jack O'Neill n'était pas un bon candidat pour cette technique. Pour que cela réussisse vous deviez penser que cela _pourrait_ marcher, et le Colonel ne le pensait pas. Eliza ne vit pas l'intérêt de retenter l'expérience.

- J'aurais pu vous le dire que cela ne marcherait pas avec lui, dit Janet amusée après le départ de Jack. Elle n'était pas présente pour assister aux interrogatoires, mais elle voulait observer les premières sessions d'entraînement.

Eliza la regarda à travers la vitre d'observation.

- Il est toujours comme ça ?

- Le Colonel a peu de patience pour les choses qu'il ne comprend pas ou qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec. Il a également un crâne plus dur que le titanium. Mais son obstination lui a servit plus d'une fois. Il a sauvé la vie de ses coéquipiers, ainsi que de beaucoup d'autres gens, en plus d'une occasion parce qu'il refusait de laisser tomber.

- Qu'en est il du Docteur Jackson ? Il me semble être l'opposé du Colonel. Je ne peux pas me les imaginer s'entendant.

Janet sourit.

- Oh, ne laissez pas sa douce nature vous avoir, Docteur. L'obstination de Daniel est légendaire. Il est l'une de ces personnes qui n'abandonne jamais et ne se laisse pas impressionner si il sait qu'il a raison. La différence c'est qu'il n'est pas aussi…acerbe, et il respecte les opinions des autres.

- Vraiment ? Il m'avait semblé être très agréable et ouvert d'esprit.

- Oh, il l'est. Il est extrêmement large d'esprit et est très agréable tant que vous ne faites ou ne suggérez pas quelque chose qui va sembler à Daniel contraire à l'éthique. Mais que Dieu vous aides si c'est le cas, car il ne reculera pas et ne sera pas timide pour vous faire savoir ce qu'il en pense. Il est l'une des seules personnes de cette base qui peu dépassé l'obstination du Colonel O'Neill et qui n'a pas peur de s'engager dans une bataille entre leurs deux volontés.

Eliza rigola.

- Il semblerait que leur amitié soit intéressante.

- Oh que oui. Mais ils s'aiment malgré tout.

* * *

Lorsque Jack sortit, il trouva Daniel et Sam dans la salle d'attente. Il s'assit à côté de l'archéologue, et ne paraissait pas spécialement enchanté.

- J'en déduis que les choses ne se sont pas si bien passées que ça, résuma Daniel.

- Elle m'a collé tous ces trucs dessus, et après il y avait tout ces bip et ces lignes ondulées sur tout l'écran, et elle a essayé de faire ralentir les sons ou de rendre les lignes ondulées moins ondulées.

- Pas de chance ?

- Bien sur que non. Si je voulais faire des tours de magie, j'aurais étudié pour devenir magicien.

- Monsieur, les sons et les lignes sur l'écran sont la représentation de…

- Ah ! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus, Carter. Peut être que vous et Daniel pensez que c'est super, mais moi je suis heureux que cela soit fini.

- Elle ne va pas retenter, Monsieur ?

- Elle a dit que je n'étais un bon sujet pour le biofeedback, quelque chose comme quoi je n'ai pas la bonne personnalité pour cela.

- Maintenant, pourquoi cela ne me surprend pas ?, murmura Daniel.

Jack lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi, là ?

- Rien du tout. C'est juste que pour que cela marche, tu dois tout de même y croire un petit peu.

- Et si on m'avait dit ça avant, je n'aurai pas eu besoin d'en passer par là.

Sam fut appelée dans la salle. Sa session se passa très bien. Le Major de l'Air Force prit l'ensemble du processus comme une fascinante expérience, et, comme toutes ses autres expériences, y consacra toute son attention.

Finalement, le tour de Daniel arriva. Eliza lui annonça que la première chose qu'il tenterait de faire serait de se débarrasser de ces maux de tête causés par le passage de la Porte des Etoiles. Il y a longtemps le Docteur MacKenzie avait attribué ces maux de tête comme symptôme d'une schizophrénie induite par la Porte. Depuis, Janet avait déterminé que ces migraines étaient juste un effet secondaire de ces voyages. Eliza avait dit qu'elle tenterait de débarrasser Daniel de ces migraines. Il espérait qu'elle y arriverait.

Plusieurs minutes après le début de la session, Eliza arriva à amener Daniel à un pont où il pouvait légèrement contrôler la cadence de son cœur, sa pression artérielle, et la tension de ses muscles.

- Wow. Je suis très impressionnée, Docteur Jackson, remarqua la thérapeute, totalement ébahie. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un arrivant à ce stade aussi vite. Vous êtes sur que vous n'avez jamais effectuer de biofeedback avant ?

- Non, jamais. Mais je médite de temps en temps.

- Eh, et bien, cela pourrait l'expliquer. Dans tout les cas c'est étonnant. Lors de notre prochaine rencontre, j'aimerai voir si vous pouvez prendre le contrôle des fréquences de votre cerveau. Mais pour l'instant, voyons voir si nous pouvons nous débarrasser de ces petits maux de tête que vous m'avez dit posséder.

Lorsque la session se termina au bout de trente minutes, les migraines de Daniel étaient complètement partit, et Eliza était en complète admiration devant lui. Tout comme Janet, pour dire la vérité, alors qu'elle le connaissait depuis toutes ces années. En l'espace d'une petite demi heure, Daniel avait réussi à faire ce qui normalement prenait entre huit et dix séances. Les deux médecins discutèrent des raisons possibles qui aurait pu rendre possible les progrès si rapides de Daniel, bien que Janet ne pu divulguer certaines choses. L'autorisation de sécurité du Docteur White était limité à la connaissance de la Porte des Etoiles et le fait que des humains visitaient la galaxie et défendaient la planète contre des ennemis possibles. A part ça, rien d'autre ne pouvait lui être révélé, comme le fait que Daniel avait passé un an sur un plan d'existence plus élevé en tant que créature fait d'énergie pure.

Janet se demandait si le temps qu'avait passé Daniel durant son ascension pouvait avoir un rapport avec ses progrès étonnement rapide avec le biofeedback. Bien que les tests de l'archéologue montraient tous qu'il était de nouveau cent pour cent humain, il y avait certaines choses que la science moderne n'avait toujours pas la capacité d'expliquer ou de détecter.

Inconscient qu'il était le sujet de conversation des deux médecins, Daniel alla rejoindre Jack et Sam qui l'attendaient.

- Alors, comment cela c'est passé ?, demanda Sam.

- Pas mal, en fait. Mon mal de tête a disparu.

Sam fronça des sourcils.

- Tu veux dire que tu as déjà appris à faire disparaître ta migraine ?

- Ouais. Le Docteur White a dit que j'étais un élève rapide.

- Un élève rapide ? Daniel, d'après ce que j'ai trouvé dans les recherches que j'ai fait à propos du biofeedback, c'est incroyable que tu es réussi à faire ça dés ta première leçon.

- Il est ou le problème ?, demanda Jack. Nous savions déjà que Daniel apprenait rapidement, quand on voit comment il intègre les nouveaux langages et l'histoire comme une éponge.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, Monsieur. Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'intelligence ou la manière dont vous retenez l'information. Nous parlons de l'esprit ici, l'habilité de contrôler quelque chose de physique - ici, son propre corps, dans le cas du biofeedback - grâce au pouvoir de votre esprit.

Daniel ne les regardait plus. Une expression de trouble se trouvait sur son visage, ses yeux fixés qu sol.

- Daniel ? Est-ce que ça va ?, demanda Sam.

- Pardon ? Oh…oui, je vais bien. Je me demandais si…Il secoua la tête. Rien. C'est stupide.

- Daniel, toi et « stupide » ne sont généralement pas utilisés dans la même phrase, dit Jack. Avec l'exception lorsque tu prends des risques stupides avec ta propre vie, cela va sans dire.

- Ce n'est rien, juste une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit. Bon, j'imagine que nous en avons fini ici pour aujourd'hui. Ma prochaine session est programmée pour après demain.

- La mienne aussi, dit Sam.

- Et la mienne jamais, déclara Jack, ne cachant pas son plaisir à ce propos. Allons y vous deux. Sortons d'ici.

Daniel suivit ses deux coéquipiers, le fantôme des l'idée qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt restant dans son esprit comme un spectre qu'aucun exorciste ne pouvait complètement faire disparaître.


	3. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE DEUX :

La seconde session de Sam se passa extrêmement bien, et Eliza pensait pouvoir compter le Major parmi les succès de sa carrière.

Après la fin de la séance alors que la thérapeute enlevait les électrodes, elle lui dit :

- Le Docteur Jackson est l'un de vos coéquipiers, n'est-ce pas ?

- Uh huh.

- Alors vous le connaissez depuis un moment.

- Approximativement six ans et demi.

- C'est un homme très intéressant.

Sam sourit, pensant que Daniel c'était encore trouvé une groupie.

- Oui. Je peux dire sans hésitation que je n'ai jamais rencontré d'homme comme lui. De plus, il est, et de loin, la personne la plus brillante que je connaisse.

- Oui, j'ai lu son dossier. Il peut parler vingt trois langues, c'est ça ?

- En fait, c'est pratiquement trente maintenant. Il en a rajouté quelque unes depuis qu'il a intégré le Programme. Et c'est sans parler les langues mortes qui ne sont plus parlées car plus personne ne sait comment. En comptant celles-ci, je n'ai absolument aucune idée du nombre de langages qu'il connaît.

Eliza observa Sam.

- Étés vous au courant du succès de ma première session avec lui ?

- Oui, Daniel nous la raconté. J'étais assez choquée.

- C'est une chose que je n'avais jamais encore entendu dire. Je jurerai qu'il a déjà pratiqué le biofeedback avant, et pourtant il me certifie le contraire. Aurait il une raison de me mentir ?

Sam secoua la tête.

- Daniel est une personne très honnête. Il ne ment que lorsqu'il le doit, par exemple pour le bienfait d'une mission.

- C'est bien l'impression que j'en avais eue, mais je voulais en être sûre.

- Si Daniel vous dit qu'il n'a jamais pratiqué de biofeedback, alors c'est la vérité. Vous pouvez y compter dessus.

- Merci, Major. Je suppose que vous ne savez pas pourquoi il a tant de succès.

- Désolée. Je ne peux pas vous aider.

- Très bien. Je suppose que cela restera simplement un mystère.

Daniel entra quelques instant après le départ de Sam. Eliza le fit s'installer dans la chaise et le brancha aux machines.

- Très bien Daniel. Vous m'avez parlé de vos maux de tête, et il semblerai que nous ayons trouvé un moyen de nous en occuper, mais y a-t-il autre chose que vous n'avez pas encore mentionné, d'autres problèmes physiques ? J'ai remarqué que vous boitiez légèrement aujourd'hui.

- Oh, j'ai reçu une balle dans la jambe il n'y a pas longtemps. Cela me dérange encore de temps en temps lorsque je suis debout trop longtemps. Sinon, en général, ma santé est très bonne, à moins que vous ne puissiez faire quelque chose pour ceci.

Il tapota la monture de ses lunettes. Eliza lui sourit.

- Non, j'ai bien peur que le biofeedback ne puisse corriger les problèmes de vision. Désolée.

Daniel lui retourna son sourire.

- Oh temps pis. Ça valait le coup d'essayer.

- Alors, rien d'autre ?

Il y eu un blanc.

- Et bien, hum… parfois j'ai des troubles du sommeil, admit Daniel avec reluctance.

- Oh ? Avez-vous des problèmes à vous endormir ou vous réveillez vous fréquemment ?

- Je, hum…j'ai des cauchemars, dit Daniel en haussant des épaules inconsciemment. J'ai eu pal mal de mauvaises expériences dans ma vie, et cela affecte parfois mes rêves.

- Cela est un problème récent ?

Daniel secoua la tête.

- Non, je les ai depuis mes huit ans.

- Huit ? C'est très jeune. Vous avez subit quelque chose de traumatisant ?

Daniel la fixa intensément pendant un long moment avant de répondre.

- J'ai vu mes parents être écrasés à mort sous une pierre funéraire égyptienne.

Eliza inspira brutalement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Je suis désolée, Docteur Jackson. Je ne voulais vous faire revivre des mauvais souvenirs.

- Ça va. Cela c'est passé il y a longtemps. Et s'il vous plait appelez moi Daniel.

Eliza lui sourit.

- Certainement, mais à condition que vous m'appeliez Eliza.

- Eliza.

- Alors, après que vous ayez eu un cauchemar, vous avez des difficultés pour vous rendormir ?

- Oui.

- Très bien. Comme vous devez vous en souvenir, je vous ai dis la dernière fois que je voulais voir comment vous vous en sortiez pour manipuler vos ondes cérébrales. Ceux qui peuvent apprendre à les contrôler peuvent alors se mettre dans différents états mentaux, incluant la méditation et le sommeil. Je crois me rappeler que vous méditez parfois ?

- Uh huh.

- Alors vous avez déjà utilisé une certaine forme de contrôle sur ces ondes. Thêta est l'onde qui est généralement utilisé durant la méditation. C'est aussi cette onde qui est générée lors de l'endormissement. La fréquence suivante, qui est aussi la plus basse, est constituée des ondes Delta, celles qui se montrent lors du sommeil profond. Si nous y arrivons, je pense que vous pourrez vous mettre dans un état de sommeil profond pour que les mauvais rêves ne soient plus une gêne. Au pire des cas, vous apprendrez comment atteindre ces ondes Delta pendant des périodes des trente minutes, ce qui équivaudra à deux ou trois heures de sommeil.

- Ce qui serait déjà bien, surtout les nuits avant des missions ou lorsque j'ai veillé trop tard devant une traduction.

- Oui, mais cela ne peut remplacer le véritable sommeil, Daniel. L'esprit et le corps ont besoin de se reposer.

- Je sais.

Eliza lui sourit.

- A présent, certaines fréquences dans les ondes Thêta ont été utilisées pour traiter les troubles du sommeil. Tout comme des fréquences hautes des ondes Alpha et basse des ondes Bêta, entre douze et quinze hertz, ont aussi été utilisé pour traiter différents troubles du sommeil, et parmi eux les cauchemars. Nous pourrions essayer. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons réduire la fréquence de vos cauchemars. Tour du moins, nous pourrons faire en sorte que vous n'ayez plus de problème pour vous rendormir après.

Daniel acquiesça, pensant que tout aide de ce côté serait le bienvenu.

- Très bien alors. Nous commençons ?

Utilisant un électroencéphalogramme, Daniel se vit indiqué ses ondes cérébrales sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Eliza, patiemment, guida Daniel durant ses essais pour faire baisser ses ondes. Après quelques minutes sans résultats, Daniel se souvint de la manière dont il se servait pour se mettre en état de méditation et décida donc de changer de tactique. Immédiatement, une réponse se fit sentir, ses ondes commencèrent à ralentir.

- Excellent Daniel. Je n'avais jamais rencontré un patient qui pouvait le faire si rapidement, bien que vu votre expérience en méditation, cela peut influencer sur votre capacité à atteindre les fréquences basses. Ce que nous devons faire c'est vous donnez un contrôle précis sur quelles fréquences vous atteindrez et maintenez. Pour l'instant concentrons nous sur les quinze hertz.

Graduellement, les ondes cérébrales de Daniel ralentirent jusqu'à la fréquence désirée. A ce niveau son challenge fut de les maintenir, ce qui ne s'avéra pas si facile que cela. Après plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles la fréquence avait tendance à jouer au yoyo, il réussit à les garder à quinze hertz pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

- Bon travail Daniel, encouragea Eliza. De nouveau je suis impressionnée Comment vous sentez vous ? Pouvez vous détectez des différences par rapport à ce que vous ressentiez au début ?

- Oui, je me sens plus relaxé.

- C'est compréhensible. Plus tard, vous pourrez atteindre ce niveau en vous basant seulement sur les différences de votre corps et de votre esprit durant les différentes fréquences. Lorsque vous atteindrez ce stade, vous n'aurez plus besoin de l'écran pour vous guider vers la fréquence que vous désirez. Mais cela n'est pas encore pour maintenant, loin de là. Pour le moment, emmenons vous encore plus bas. Essayons douze hertz, qu'en dites vous ?

Peu de temps après Daniel s'y trouvait. Ayant compris comment rester à une certaine fréquence, il y arriva assez vite cette fois ci.

- Comment vous sentez vous, Daniel ?, demanda Eliza doucement au bout de quelques minutes.

- Je me sens…Wow. Je me sens bien, comme si j'étais…, Daniel se tut, incapable de trouver un mot pour décrire ce sentiment.

- Centré ?

- Oui, acquiesça l'archéologue au bout d'un moment.

Eliza sourit.

- Douze hertz est une fréquence importante. Elle est utilisée pour réunir le corps et l'esprit. Elle est aussi utilisée pour acquérir une stabilité mentale et stimuler la clarté mentale.

Daniel ferma les yeux, savourant les sensations qu'il expérimentait. Comme l'avait dit Eliza, il se sentait centré, son esprit clair comme du cristal. C'était une sensation incroyable. Il se demanda si il pourrait atteindre cette fréquence sans l'aide du Docteur ou de l'EEG.

Eliza le laissa à cette fréquence pendant un moment, puis lui demanda de descendre encore jusqu'à neuf virgule six. Se demandant ce qu'il allait ressentir de nouveau, Daniel s'exécuta. Alors qu'il atteignait la fréquence demandée, il commença à avoir l'impression de « flotter » et le dit au Docteur.

- Oui, cela arrive parfois dans le bas de la fréquence Alpha. Ces ondes sont souvent détectées pendant le sommeil la somnolence. De huit virgule six à neuf virgule huit cela peut aussi être utilisé pour acquérir le sommeil, c'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé d'y aller. Certaines études indiquent que la fréquence de neuf hertz peut être dangereuse si elle est maintenue trop longtemps, alors vous feriez bien de ne pas trop vous y aventurer. Cela est aussi valable pour d'autres fréquences que je vous apprendrai. Alors, pensez vous que vous pourriez vous endormir en ce moment ?

- En fait, oui, dit il d'une voix à peine audible. Je ressens aussi une sorte de picotement.

- C'est aussi normal. Ok, avant que vous ne vous endormiez, descendons encore. Nous allons nous diriger vers la fréquence Thêta à présent, Daniel, celle que vous utilisez sans doute pendant votre méditation et celle que nous atteignons durant notre sommeil léger. Je vous que vous essayez la fréquence de sept, qui est utilisé pour traiter les troubles du sommeil.

Tandis que ses ondes cérébrales descendaient encore et toujours, Daniel ressentit les même sensations que lorsqu'il méditait avec Teal'c. Il se sentait extrêmement relaxé et serein mais également hautement conscient de son corps. Il se battit contre son inclinaison naturelle à vouloir fermer les yeux et continua à lire les données sur l'écran alors qu'il arrivait à la fréquence demandée par Eliza.

- Tout ce passe bien, Daniel ?, demanda la thérapeute d'une voix douce au bout de quelques minutes.

- Oui. La réponse de l'archéologue était basse, sa voie d'un calme incroyable.

- Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Je me sens…, la voix de Daniel se perdit. Il connaissait ce sentiment. Quelque chose le tiraillait au fin fond de sa mémoire, mais il était incapable de l'atteindre. Ses yeux se fermèrent tendis qu'il tentait de se souvenir.

- Daniel ?

L'interrogation d'Eliza resta sans réponse. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il aurait du se souvenir, quelque chose d'important.

Les pensées de Daniel furent interrompues par une main sur son épaule. Daniel ouvrit les yeux sur le visage d'Eliza. Elle lui sourit.

- Hé. Je pense que vous commenciez à vous endormir.

- Heu…non, j'essayais de me souvenir de quelque chose. Réalisant que la sensation était à présent partie, Daniel regarda l'écran et vit que d'être déconcentré avait fait remonter ses ondes cérébrales dans la fréquence haute des Alpha.

- Et bien, je pense que cela ira pour aujourd'hui. Vous vous en êtes très bien sortis Daniel, remarquablement même. Vous êtes, sans aucun doute, mon élève le plus brillant. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que vous arriverez à régler vos problèmes de sommeil en peu de temps.

- Cela serait formidable. Merci, Eliza.

Daniel quitta la pièce absorbé dans ses pensée, encore persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il aurait du se rappeler à propos de ce qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il se trouvait dans cette dernière fréquence. Daniel fut tenté d'essayer d'y arriver seul ce soir, mais oublia vite cette idée, se disant qu'il ne devrait pas expérimenter seul pour l'instant.

Le lendemain, Eliza l'emmena dans la fréquence basse Thêta puis dans celle Delta, bien que cette dernière fût difficile à maintenir car il n'avait de cesse de vouloir s'endormir. Finalement, il arriva à rester conscient et à une certaine fréquence pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Vous vous en sortez très bien, Daniel, applaudi Eliza à la fin de la session. Je pense que notre prochaine étape sera de vous apprendre à passer d'une fréquence à l'autre en vous basant sur les sensations que vous ressentez. Un e fois que vous y serez arrivé, nous verrons si vous pouvez les atteindre et y rester sans utiliser l'écran.

C'est ainsi que ce passèrent les séances suivantes, Daniel apprenant à reconnaître les sensations que chaque fréquence engendraient chez lui. Ensuite, vint l'apprentissage afin d'y parvenir sans les données de l'écran. Daniel s'aperçut alors que cela était beaucoup plus difficile de contrôler ses ondes cérébrales, mais finalement le succès fut au rendez vous. En même temps, il apprit à se débarrasser de ses maux de tête sans aide.

Peu de temps après la fin de la plus récente session de Daniel et une fois qu'il fut partit, Janet entra.

- Alors, comment ce porte votre élève surdoué ?, demanda-t-elle à Eliza. Le Docteur avait reçut des rapports réguliers de la thérapeute et savait que Daniel était en avance de plusieurs semaines sur le reste de la base.

- Merveilleusement bien, répondit Eliza. J'ai du mal à croire à ses progrès en si peu de temps. C'est étonnant. Je ne pense pas qu'il est encore besoin de moi pendant longtemps. Il a déjà atteint le point où il peut contrôler ses fonctions corporelles lui même, sans l'équipement ou mon aide. Cela s'applique à ses ondes cérébrales aussi. Il va tenté ce soir de mettre en pratique ce qu'il a apprit. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le résulta positif. La thérapeute sourit. Vous savez, si je n'étais pas déjà mariée…

Janet se mit à rire.

- Rejoignez le club. Beaucoup de mes infirmières sont au moins à moitié amoureuses de lui. Il est en première place sur la liste des célibataires les plus convoités de la base.

- Il me semble être un homme formidable.

- Ça, il l'est. L'expression de Janet se fit sérieuse. Il était aussi très amoureux de sa femme. Cela fait quatre ans qu'elle est morte, et je ne crois pas que depuis Daniel soit sortit avec une femme.

- C'est honteux. Une expression pensive apparut sur le visage d'Eliza. Y aurait il une raison pour laquelle il ne sorte pas ?

Janet fronça les sourcils.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Heu…Je ne devrais sans doute rien dire. Cela pourrait être considéré comme une violation de la vie privée, et je ne voudrais pas causer de problèmes à Daniel.

Janet s'inquiéta.

- Est-ce quelque chose, qu'en tant que médecin je devrais m'inquiéter ?

- Non, non. Cela n'a rien à voir. Daniel est en parfaitement sain. C'est juste une réaction physiologique que j'ai observée lorsque je le branchais aux appareils en lui posant certaines questions. En tant que son Docteur vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. J'appelle cela une issue plus personnelle.

Janet fut tentée de demander à Eliza ce qu'elle entendait par là, mais décida d'y renoncer. Puisque cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa santé physique ou mentale, cela ne serait pas éthique de forcer la thérapeute à lui révéler l'information, bien qu'elle devait admettre qu'à présent elle mourait de curiosité.

Eliza avait un rendez vous avec un autre patient, alors Janet prit congé. Au lieu de retourner à l'infirmerie, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Daniel. Une fois arrivée, elle le trouva assis immobile à son bureau, les yeux clos et une expression sereine sur le visage.

- Hey, Janet, dit il alors qu'elle ne se tenait que depuis quelques instants. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il la regarda.

Surprise, le Docteur ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

Une brève expression de confusion toucha les traits de Daniel.

- Heu, j'ai reconnu le bruit de tes pas j'imagine. Tu es la seule à porter ce genre de chaussure sur toute la base.

Janet jeta un coup d'œil ses escarpins non militaires.

- Ah. Et bien je suis juste venue voir comment tu te portais. Le Docteur White dit que tu es sur le point de décrocher le diplôme en biofeedback.

- Je me sens bien, très bien même.

- Plus de problèmes avec ces maux de tête ?

- Et bien, je les ai encore, mais je les fais disparaître.

- C'est bien. J'ai reçu des rapports me montrant que le biofeedback avait des effets positifs sur d'autres membres du personnel qui souffraient eux aussi de ces migraines dues à la Porte des Étoiles, et je commence à voir une amélioration de la pression artérielle et d'autres problèmes liés aux stress.

- Alors cela c'est avéré être un succès, malgré toutes les complaintes de Jack.

Janet sourit.

- Oui, c'est vrai. C'est dommage que le Colonel n'est pas plus large d'esprit à ce propos. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que le biofeedback lui aurait fait le plus grand bien.

Daniel haussa des épaules.

- Tu connais Jack.

- Oh que oui.

Janet pénétra un peu pus dans la pièce.

- Alors, comment te portes tu sinon ?

Le front de Daniel se rida alors qu'il la dévisageait perplexe.

- Heu…très bien. Pourquoi me demandes tu cela ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Non, non. Tout va bien, le rassura bien vite Janet. Elle se précipité pour trouver une raison valable pour sa question, autre que la raison véritable cela va sans dire. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que l'archéologue sache qu'elle était curieuse. Tout à coup, elle se souvint qu'il y avait une chose à propos de laquelle elle voulait l'interroger. Le Docteur White m'a dit qu'elle t'aidait à traiter un trouble de ton sommeil.

Daniel fit la grimace.

- Oh.

Il s'avait que, étant la responsable des soins de la base, Janet était tenue informée sur les résultats de l'entraînement au biofeedback, mais ses problèmes avec les cauchemars n'étaient pas quelque chose qu'il lui ai jamais révélé. A présent que son secret était connu, il ne s'avait pas comment elle allait réagir.

- Tu sais Daniel, tu aurais pu m'en parler, le sermonna gentiment Janet.

- Ce n'est pas un problème médical, Janet, et tu n'aurais rien pu y faire. Et je n'aurais pas voulu en perler à un psy, surtout après ce qui c'est passé.

Janet fit une grimace mentale. Ce la n'était pas étonnent que Daniel est une confiance limitée dans les psychiatres, pas après qu'il fut à tort diagnostiqué de schizophrénie et placée en chambre capitonnée. Il lui avait fallut un moment pour se relaxer en présence d'un psychiatre après cela et encore plus longtemps pour qu'il parle à un de son plein gré.

- Tu airais pu m'en parler en tant qu'ami, dit Janet.

- Je n'en parle avec personne, Janet. Jack, Sam et Teal'c sont au courant seulement parce que j'en ai eu en leur présences pendant des missions. Après toutes se années, j'ai appris à vivre avec. Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais toutes les nuits. La plupart de temps, il se passe des semaines sans que j'en ai un seul. Daniel lui lança un regard apaisant. Je vais bien, Janet. Vraiment.

- Très bien, mais la prochaine fois que tu as un problème avec l'un d'entre eux, je veux que tu en parles à une personne. Je me fiche de qui cela peut être, juste quelqu'un. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Je dois retourner à l'infirmerie. Le Docteur White m'a dit que tu allais essayer de t'endormir en utilisant le biofeedback ce soir. Tiens moi au courant. Tu as l'air d'en avoir vraiment besoin.

Une fois que Janet fut partie, Daniel retourna à son travail, bien que sa concentration n'était plus vraiment à ce qu'il faisait. La vérité était qu'il _était_ un peu fatigué. Il avait fait beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires, dues surtout au dispositif Telchak que Bill Lee et lui-même avaient trouvé au Honduras. Il avait réussi à traduire les inscriptions sur le dispositif, ce qui avait fourni une grande quantité d'informations. Avec ces informations et un examen approfondi de l'appareil lui-même, Jacob Carter espérait que la Tok'ra pourrait agencer une arme capable de détruire les super soldats d'Anubis. L'appareil était en ce moment au site Alpha, ce qui était aussi bien du point de vu de Daniel. Il ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec cette chose et n'avait pas été heureux d'avoir à l'approcher pour traduire les inscriptions. Il avait encore parfois des cauchemars à propos de la torture qu'il avait subi aux mains des rebelles honduriens et les effets que le dispositif avait eu sur ces hommes. Les cauchemars avaient pris plusieurs formes, la plus terrifiante de toute était celle dans laquelle un parmi Jack, Sam et Teal'c était tué par les rebelles, puis transformé en monstrueux zombi par les pouvoirs du dispositif Telchak. Dans une version particulièrement terrible, les trois l'étaient. Jack aurait sûrement lancé une vanne à propos de l'Aube des Morts si il l'avait su. Quant à Janet, elle aurait probablement insisté pour que Daniel « parle à quelqu'un » sur le champ, ce pourquoi il n'en avait pas parlé.

Après avoir fini le travail qu'il avait à faire pour la journée, Daniel choisi de rentrer chez lui au lieu d'attaquer un nouveau projet. Il se faisait tard et le reste pouvait attendre demain.

Après avoir manger un dîner tardif, Daniel décida de méditer un peu. Normalement il ne éditait qu'avec Teal'c, mais, depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler avec Eliza sur le contrôle de ses ondes cérébrales, son intérêt pour la méditation s'était accrue.

Pensant que cela pourrait l'aider à se concentrer, Daniel alluma une bougie et la plaça sur le sol dans sa chambre. Il éteignit toutes les lumières et s'assit sur un coussin, croisant les jambes à la manière indienne, le dos contre le lit.

Se concentrant sur la flamme de la bougie, Daniel accomplit le processus qu'il avait apprit durant ses sessions de biofeedback, graduellement abaissant ses ondes cérébrales. Enfin, il atteignit la fréquence Thêta. Il flotta là, les yeux légèrement vitreux encore portés sur la bougie, sa poitrine montant et s'abaissant légèrement.

Daniel abaissa ses ondes jusqu'à sept hertz, la fréquence qui lui avait parut si familière, et, comme la dernière fois, il commença à sentir cette sensation aux limites de sa mémoire. Quand avait il déjà ressentit cela avant ?

Seul et sans rien pour le déranger, Daniel ferma les yeux et tenta de ramener ce souvenir. Pendant plusieurs minutes, cela le taquina, et soudain, il su.

__

'Oma'

murmura son esprit. C'était ce qu'il avait ressentit dans le temple lorsque le prêtre lui avait enseigné comment allumer le feu et bouger des objets avec le pouvoir de son esprit. En fait, c'était Oma qui avait tout fait, mais Daniel était certain que, durant sa leçon avec le prêtre, il avait atteint cet état d'esprit.

Les yeux de Daniel s'ouvrirent, et il fixa la flamme de la bougie. Bien qu'il savait que cela était idiot d'essayer, il se concentra sur le feu et lui intima de s'éteindre. Comme il s'y attendait, la flamme reste résolument allumée. Daniel sourit intérieurement face à sa propre folie. Bien sur qu'elle était restée. Comme il l'avait dit à Oma, il n'avait aucun pouvoir. C'était elle qui en avait, et elle n'était pas là cette fois ci.

Fermant les yeux une nouvelle fois, Daniel laissa son esprit vagabonder. Sans s'en rendre compte, il tomba dans un sommeil léger.

- Bonjour Daniel, lui dit une voix familière.

Daniel regarda la figure légèrement brillante en face de lui.

- Oma ?

- Rappelle toi ce que le prêtre disait, Daniel. Le pouvoir est dans le savoir, et dans le savoir se trouve le pouvoir.

Avant que Daniel puisse faire une remarque à propos de l'insistance de la femme à être cryptique, sa forme disparut avant d'être remplacée par l'image d'une bougie allumée.

- La lumière doit d'abord être éteinte avant que tu ne puisses trouver l'illumination, dit la voix d'Oma

__

'Un de ces jours, peut être que j'arriverai actuellement à comprendre tout ce qu'elle dit',

se murmura Daniel à lui-même.

Regardant la flamme à travers son rêve, Daniel pensa à la dernière parole d'Oma. Avait elle pu vouloir dire littéralement que la lumière devait être éteinte ? Sentant, pourtant, que cela était très important pour lui d'essayer, Daniel se concentra sur la flamme, focalisant sa volonté sur la tache à accomplir. Un bref instant passa, lorsque, brusquement, la flamme onirique disparue.

Dans un sursaut, Daniel se réveilla, sa tête se dirigeant vers le haut. Son regard tomba sur la bougie devant lui, et il devint parfaitement immobile, la fixant sans y croire. La flamme était éteinte.


	4. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE TROIS :

Daniel fixa la bougie pendant un long moment, puis ses yeux parcoururent la chambre.

- Oma ? Oma, es tu là ?

Il n'y eu aucune réponse à son appel. Son regard retourna vers la bougie. Que ce passait il ici ? Avait il vraiment reçu la visite de Oma ou avait il rêvé ? Si cela était un rêve qui avait éteint la bougie ? Peut être l'avait il accidentellement « teinte durant son sommeil. C'était l'explication la plus logique. Mais devait il accepté la réponse logique ?

Daniel repensa à ce que Oma lui avait dit. _'Le pouvoir est dans le savoir, et dans le savoir se trouve le pouvoir.'_

Tout à coup, Daniel se rappela ce que le prêtre lui avait dit lorsque Jack avait demandé si l'homme pouvait lui apprendre à allumer des bougies et bouger les choses par la pensée.

- Je ne peux vous apprendre ce que vous savez déjà.

Soudain, réalisant ce que Oma et e prêtre avaient tenté de lui faire comprendre, Daniel fixa de nouveau la bougie éteinte. Bien que cette fois ci cela soit plus difficile à cause de son excitation, il se replongea dans l'état d'esprit où il se trouvait avant de s'endormir. Sans quitter des yeux la bougie, il concentra toute sa volonté sur l'action de l'allumer. Un instant plus tard, la mèche s'enflamma. Daniel la fixa. Il l'avait fait. Il avait vraiment allumé la bougie. Se forçant à rester calme, Daniel tenta de l'éteindre. Il ne lui fallut que l'espace de deux seconde pour y parvenir.

- Ok, tout ceci est, heu…intéressant, dit tout haut à la pièce vide. Oma, si tu es ici et que tu me joue un tour, s'il te plait cesse immédiatement. Tout ceci est très sérieux et je ne suis par d'humeur à plaisanter. De nouveau aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

Daniel se releva et ramena la bougie dans la cuisine. Il s'assit à la table qui s'y trouvait pendant un long moment, repensant à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Sur Kheb, il avait vraiment cru que c'était lui qui avait tout fait, qu'il avait le pouvoir de contrôler le feu et de déplacer les objets avec son esprit. Mais ici, dans la simple réalité de sa maison, c'était un peu plus dur à croire. Non pas qu'il ne croyait pas que les humains n'est pas la faculté d'y arriver. Non, il avait toujours cru que l'esprit des humains avait la capacité d'évoluer au-delà des limites modernes et d'aller encore plus loin. Il avait juste un peu de pal à assimiler le fait qu'il y soit arrivé. Et maintenant quoi ? Avait il toujours eu cette capacité ou quelque chose avait il changé ? Une idée se présenta dans l'esprit de Daniel. Et ci c'était le fait de son ascension

Daniel avait suspecté que son aptitude au biofeedback pouvait avoir un rapport avec son ascension mais il n'en avait aucune preuve. A présent, de nouveau, il se demandait si lors de son retour il était bien redevenu tout à fait humain.

Les yeux de l'archéologue se posèrent sur une fourchette qui traînait sur le plan de travail. Presque instinctivement, il calma son esprit, abaissant ses ondes cérébrales jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le niveau des sensations précédentes. Il ordonna à la fourchette de bouger. Ce qui se passa ensuite lui ficha la trouille. La fourchette fit un vol plané à travers la cuisine et la salle à manger tel un missile avant de rencontrer le mur à l'opposé, ses dents fichées profondément dans le plâtre.

L'archéologue fixa bêtement la fourchette émergeant du mur, pétrifié par ce qu'il venait d'accomplir.

C'est à cet instant précis que Daniel prit peur.

Abandonna rapidement la chaise, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et resta à observer la nuit. Il aurait pu tuer quelqu'un. Si une personne c'était trouvé ici avec lui la fourchette aurait pu la percuter. Les dangers de ce genre de pouvoir pour les autres voir même pour lui se formèrent dans son esprit.

Daniel savait qu'il devait en parler à quelqu'un au SGC, et après ? Il pouvait très bien imaginer ce qui se passerait. Il serait transformer en rat de laboratoire, son cerveau étudié et testé afin de percer les secrets de ses pouvoirs. On pourrait aussi le retire de l'équipe SG-1 et le transférer dans un programme spécial.

Tout à coup, Daniel souhaita ne jamais avoir découvert ce qu'il pouvait faire. Mais cela n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait facilement ignorer ou faire comme si cela n'existait pas. Cependant, peut être pouvait il le garder secret, tout du moins pour un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il ferait une fois que tout le monde serait au courant.

Sa décision prise, Daniel alla se coucher. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Allongé éveillé dans le noir, il se demanda si il n'avait pas découvert une autre facette de sa vie tout en perdant celle qui lui tenait le plus à cœur.

* * *

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Daniel en grimaçant. Depuis son arrivée sur la base hier matin, l'archéologue semblait distrait. Ils étaient sortis la veille au soir pour un de leur dîner en équipe, et Daniel s'était révélé particulièrement silencieux, apparemment profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Jack, bien sûr, l'avait lui aussi remarqué et avait tenté de tirer le jeune homme vers la réalité, sans succès.

A présent, ils se trouvaient dans la salle de la Porte, attendant que les chevrons finissent de s'enclencher. Jack blaguer à propos de quelque chose, et Daniel semblait complètement ignorant de ce fait. Voyant que sa blague ne rencontrait pas le succès attendu auprès de l'archéologue, le Colonel resta silencieux et rencontre le regard interrogateur de Sam, tout en faisant un signe de la tête vers Daniel. Sam sa contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à sa question silencieuse.

Tout ce que Jack aurait pu dire à Daniel fut interrompu par l'activation de la Porte des Étoiles. Le son fit apparemment revenir Daniel à ce qui l'entourait, et il observa la Porte avait une expression légèrement surprise.

Avec un dernier regard dans sa direction, ses coéquipiers passèrent avec lui à travers le vortex. Ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté dans une ville en ruines.

Jack observa les alentours et demanda blasé :

- Alors, tu nous as dit que cette ville ressemblait à quoi déjà, Daniel ?

Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis redirigea son regard vers les ruines.

- L'architecture ressemble à ce qui se voit en Mésopotamie, une ancienne région de ce que nous appelons maintenant l'Iraq.

Son esprit à présent complètement tourné vers les trésors archéologiques auteur d'eux, Daniel continua de faire part de ses pensées et ses idées à propos des gens qui habitaient là et de donner des précisions sur l'époque à laquelle ils avaient été emmenés de la Terre. Jack jeta à Sam un sourire d'autosatisfaction, se félicitant d'avoir fait réapparaître le Daniel bavard qu'ils connaissaient. Souriante, Sam commença à explorer les ruines avec ses coéquipiers.

Au bout d'une heure de marche, ils atteignirent le centre ville. Daniel fit une grimace en voyant quelque chose qui ne collait pas avec le reste de l'architecture.

- Heu, Teal'c, tu devrais venir jeter un coup d'œil à ça, dit il.

Le Jaffa le rejoint.

- C'est d'origine Goa'uld.

- Oui, c'était assez visible, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh super, murmura Jack. Il étudia la colonne de pierres noires qui se dressait devant eux. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

Daniel et Teal'c s'approchèrent afin de déchiffrer les gravures en Goa'uld.

- C'est un avertissement, répondit Teal'c. Le peuple de cette planète défia les Goa'uld et fut détruit par Imhotep.

- Imhotep ? Cela me semble familier. On ne l'a pas tué ?, demanda Jack.

- En fait c'est Teal'c qui l'a fait, lui rappela Daniel. Imhotep était le Goa'uld qui se faisait passer pour un Jaffa sur Cal Mah et qui a réussi à avoir tout les rebelles Jaffa en les faisant le suivre.

- Oh, ouais. Il se faisait appeler Kato, hein ?

- K'tano.

- Si tu veux. De toute façon il est mort alors nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter de le voir rappliquer ici.

Teal'c acquiesça légèrement.

- Vrai. Imhotep ne reviendra plus jamais sur cette planète et a payé pour la mort de ces gens.

- Bien, car je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour…

Le son tout ce qu'il y a de plus familier de Jaffa approchant coupa la phrase de Jack.

- Pour ça !, siffla-t-il.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose, un tir vint cogner contre une structure proche. SG-1 chercha immédiatement à se mettre à l'abri, plongeant derrière un mur bas en pierres.

- Vous savez, je vais avoir une très longue discussion avec les gens qui fabriquent les UAV puisque apparemment ils ne détectent pas ce qu'ils devraient détecter, hurla Jack en ouvrant le feu sur les Jaffas qui venaient d'apparaître.

- Il n'y avait aucun signe d'activité des Goa'uld, Monsieur, lui répondit Sam en tirant elle aussi. Ces Jaffas doivent juste venir d'arriver.

Jack s'aplatit tandis qu'un autre tir de Jaffa lui passait un peu trop près à son goût.

- Et ils ont choisi maintenant évidemment pour se pointer ?

Sam tira sur les Jaffas, qui avançaient lentement vers leur position.

- Nous sommes coincés, Monsieur, et il n'y a aucune chance pour que nous puissions retourner à la Porte. Les Jaffas sont entre elle et nous.

Plus de tirs de Jaffas commencèrent à détruire le mur derrière lequel ils se trouvaient.

- Nous devons trouver un meilleur endroit pour nous abriter !, hurla Jack.

Daniel jeta un coup d'œil au bâtiment le plus proche.

- Si nous pouvions atteindre ce bâtiment nous serions plus à l'abri.

Jack observa la structure en question. Elle se trouvait à une centaine de mètres, et rien pour s'abriter en chemin. Pouvaient ils y arriver ?

- Carter, à mon signal, jetez une grenade au milieu de ces Jaffas et courez vous y abriter. Daniel, tu vas avec elle. Teal'c et moi vous couvrons. Une fois que vous serez en sécurité, j'utiliserai une autre grenade, et vous nous couvrez.

Sam prit une des grenades de sa ceinture et agrippa l'amorce. Elle attendit alors le signal de son officier commandant. Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Arrachant l'amorce, Sam attendit un court instant, puis envoya la grenade, qui atterrit en plein milieu des Jaffas. L'explosion en envoya plusieurs faire un vol plané. N'attendant pas que les survivant se regroupent, Daniel et Sam coururent aussi vite que possible vers le bâtiment, tirant sur les Jaffas en cours de route. Depuis leur abri, Jack et Teal'c arrosaient leurs ennemis de balles et de tir de lance Goa'uld.

Daniel passa en trombe l'entrée de la structure, Sam sur ses talons. Se mettant à l'abri derrière un mur à gauche de la porte, ils ouvrirent le feu sur les Jaffas, couvrant ainsi leurs équipiers. Une seconde grenade, traversa l'air et fichu la pagaille chez les Jaffas. Jack et Teal'c se précipitèrent immédiatement vers le bâtiment. Jack faillit être touché par un tir ennemi, qui le frôla d'assez près pour lui roussir les cheveux. Après cela il se jeta presque dans le bâtiment.

- Bon sang ! C'est passé beaucoup trop près, dit il, haletant, tandis qu'il se cachait derrière le mur, de l'autre côté de l'entrée, à droite. Teal'c l'y rejoignit.

- Est-ce que cet endroit supportera les tirs des lances ?, demanda Sam.

- Les murs sont assez épais, cela devrait suffire pour le moment, répondit Daniel. Mais cela ne tiendra pas indéfiniment.

- Alors nous devons trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, constata Jack. Il tira sur un Jaffa qui s'était montré un peu moins prudent et s'était exposé. Nous ne sommes pas attendus avant encore six heures. Je ne suis pas sûr que nous tiendrons si longtemps. Il regarda Daniel. Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il y ait un passage secret par ici qui nous reconduirait vers la Porte.

- Désolé, Jack. J'en doute.

- Y a-t-il une porte de derrière ?

- C'est possible. Si c'est le cas, il est possible que nous réussissions à semer les Jaffas dans les ruines et les contourner jusqu'à la Porte.

- Très bien, tu vas voir si il y a un autre moyen de sortir d'ici. Nous tiendrons nos invités indésirables occupés.

Daniel se mit immédiatement à la recherche d'une autre issue. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver une porte secondaire. Pour son plus grand malheur, cependant, il découvrit qu'elle était bloquée par un morceau écroulé du toit. Une recherche dans le reste du bâtiment lui indiqua qu'aucune autre issue n'était présente. Il retourna vers ses coéquipiers.

- J'ai trouvé une autre porte, mais elle est bloquée et je ne pense pas que Teal'c lui-même pourrait la débloquer, leur dit il.

- Merde, jura Jack. Quelqu'un a une autre idée ?

- Je cale, Monsieur, admit Sam. Il se peut que nous devrons rester ici en espérant que nous tiendrons jusqu'à ce que Hammond nous contacte et envoi de l'aide.

- Si ces Jaffas sont venus par la Porte des Étoiles, il se peut qu'ils appellent du renfort, constata Teal'c. Il est possible aussi que d'autres Jaffas se trouvent déjà sur cette planète et font route vers nous.

Jack lâcha une nouvelle rafale de balles.

- Ouais, c'est bien ce dont j'avais peur.

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces paroles, une autre troupe de Jaffas arriva. Les tirs de l'ennemi redoublèrent d'un seul coup.

Agenouillé derrière le mur, Daniel jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Ils étaient coincés, avec l'ennemi en surnombre et sans moyen de s'échapper. Si plus de Jaffas arrivait, leur position serait vite détruite. L'archéologue regarda ses coéquipiers. Si quelque chose n'était pas fait, ils allaient sans doute mourir aujourd'hui. Jack, Sam et Teal'c étaient à cours d'idées, mais il y avait une option qu'il ne connaissaient pas. La question était, Daniel pouvait il la risquer ?

Espérant ne pas faire d'erreur et ne sachant pas si il pouvait faire quelque chose pour aider, Daniel ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer son esprit. Les bruits des coups de feu et des lances Goa'uld rendaient la tâche extrêmement difficile, et pendant un long moment il pensa qu'il allait échouer. Mais soudain, il sentit les changements s'opérer dans son esprit, le calme s'installant dans son âme et son corps. Il calma un peu plus son esprit, atteignant l'endroit d'immobilité où il avait trouvé le pouvoir.

Réalisant que Daniel n'avait pas tiré depuis un moment, Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil. Le jeune homme était agenouillé sur le sol, complètement immobile, les yeux clos. L'étrange expression de sérénité sur son visage rappela une expression similaire qu'il avait vu avant, mais il ne pu se rappeler quand.

- Daniel, que…

Jack n'eu pas la chance de finir sa phrase, car, sans prévenir, une grosse boule de feu se forma dans l'air et chargea les Jaffas. Les cris de ces derniers étant incinérés leurs parvinrent quelques instants plus tard.

- Mon Dieu !, cria Sam.

Choqué par ce qui venait de se passer, Jack jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de la jeune femme, mais son regard fut attiré par le tableau que représentait Daniel. La lumière du feu se reflétait sur ses lunettes, et soudain Jack se rappela où et quand il avait vu cette expression sur le visage de l'archéologue avant. Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir une autre boule de feu prendre vie et se diriger vers les Jaffas. Apparemment choisissant de vivre que l'alternative assez désagréable, les hommes effectuèrent une retraite rapide, poursuivit pendant plusieurs mètres par les flammes.

Le silence qui suivit fut assourdissant. Tandis que la poussière retombait, Jack porta son attention sur Daniel. Le linguiste fixait les restes des Jaffas qui avaient péris calcinés, une expression d'agonie sur son visage.

- Daniel ? Que se passe t il ?, demanda doucement Jack. Oma se cache t elle dans les parages ?

Daniel se remit debout.

- Non Jack. Oma n'est pas là. Il rencontra le regard du Colonel avec un regard qui semblait avoir pris plusieurs années d'un seul coup. C'est moi qui ai fait ça. Puis, il sortit du bâtiment et s'éloigna de la destruction.

Stupéfaits, Jack, Sam et Teal'c s'entreregardèrent. Puis ils se précipitèrent après leur coéquipier. Le premier à atteindre Daniel, Jack agrippa son bras, arrêtant l'homme dans sa progression.

- Attend un peu. Que veux tu dire bon sang, par « c'est moi qui ai fait ça » ?

- Exactement ce que cela veut dire, Jack, répondit Daniel avec lassitude.

- Daniel, comment est-ce possible ?, demanda Sam.

- Tu pensais que c'était toi avant, et tout compte fait c'était Oma, lui rappela Jack.

- Je sais Jack, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit Oma qui est empalé cette fourchette dans mon mur avant-hier soir.

- Hein ?

- Mardi soir dernier, je méditais, en utilisant les techniques de biofeedback que j'ai appris avec le Docteur White. Durant nos sessions, j'ai atteins une fréquences d'ondes cérébrales qui m'avait fait ressentir quelque chose de familier, quelque chose que j'étais sur d'avoir déjà ressentit avant, mais sans pouvoir me rappeler quand. J'ai de nouveau atteint cette fréquence mardi soir, et, cette fois ci, je me suis rappelé. C'était la même chose que ce que j'avais ressentit sur Kheb lorsque le prêtre m'enseignait comment allumer des feux et bouger les objets par des commandes mentales. Peu après avoir réalisé cela, je me suis endormi et j'ai rêvé.

- Quel était ton rêve ?, lui demanda Sam.

- Oma me parlait. Elle m'a dit : 'Le pouvoir est dans le savoir et dans le savoir se trouve le pouvoir.'

- Aussi clair que du jus de chaussette comme d'habitude, remarqua Jack.

- Jack, te rappelles tu ce que le prêtre t'a dit lorsque tu m'a demandé si il pouvait t'enseigner à allumer des bougies et bouger des choses rien qu'en y pensant ?

- Euh, non, pas vraiment.

- Il a dit : 'Je ne peux vous apprendre ce que vous savez déjà.'

- Ce qui n'a aucun sens.

- Oh que si Jack. Cela a un sens très précis. Le problème c'est que je l'avais oublié après. Beaucoup de personnes pensent que les humains possèdent ce que l'on pourrait appeler des habilités paranormales. C'est juste que ces dons sont latents, et la plupart des gens n'ont pas la capacité d'y accéder consciemment.

Sam le fixa.

- Et tu veux nous dire que maintenant tu peux ?

Le regard de Daniel se reporta vers la destruction dans le lointain.

- Oui. J'ai réalisé que tout ce que j'avais à faire c'est de croire que je pouvais le faire.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de fourchette dans ton mur ?, demanda Jack, ne croyant toujours pas ce que Daniel lui disait.

- J'ai…expérimenté un peu et il y a eu une sorte de fausse manœuvre. J'ai envoyé la fourchette à travers la pièce et elle c'est plantée dans mon mur. De nouveau les yeux de Daniel se fixèrent sur l'endroit où il avait tué les Jaffas. Je ne voulais pas les tuer, dit il péniblement, se détournant.

- Oh, Daniel, murmura Sam. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait croire que c'était vraiment Daniel qui avait crée ces boules de feu, mais _il_ le croyait, et il agonisait d'avoir accidentellement tué les Jaffas de cette manière. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Jack se rapprocha.

- Écoute Daniel. Ce n'est pas que je ne te crois pas. Je pense simplement que ton ami Oma est derrière tout cela. Peut être qu'elle ne veut pas que tu saches qu'elle est dans les parages et qu'elle te laisse croire que tu es celui qui peut faire tout cela.

Daniel l'observa.

- Dans quel but Jack ? Pourquoi le faire ? Quelle raison aurait elle ?

- Je ne sais pas Daniel. Peut être qu'elle c'est improvisé ton ange gardien, mais qu'elle ne veut pas que les autres le sachent.

- Jack, elle m'a laissé mourir atrocement d'un empoisonnement radioactif alors que nous savons tous maintenant qu'elle aurait pu me guérir au lieu de me convaincre de m'élever. De plus, ce n'était pas par peur de défier les lois des Anciens. Elle l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois. Elle voulait que je m'élève. Alors pour maintenant vouloir me garder en vie ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit Daniel, je ne sais pas. Mais c'est quelque chose que nous pourrons tenter de résoudre plus tard. Nous devons rejoindre la Porte avant que les Jaffas qui se sont enfuis n'amènent des copains.

SG-1 se dirigea vers la Porte des Étoiles. Par respect pour Daniel, Jack emprunta un autre chemin, un qui ne passait pas devant le carnage qui c'était produit.

La Porte des Étoiles était gardée par huit Jaffas, qui, selon Jack, prouvaient combien les Jaffas étaient stupides parfois. Si _il_ avait été attaqué par des boules de feu géantes apparues de nulle part, il aurait disparu par la Porte plus vite qu'il ne faut de temps pour dire « barbecue Jaffa ».

SG-1 parvint à s'occuper des huit gardes. Tandis que Daniel entrait les coordonnées, les autres surveillaient. Ils ne se relaxèrent qu'en arrivant en entier au SGC.

Hammond s'approcha d'eux.

- Colonel ? Votre retour n'était pas prévu avant cinq bonnes heures.

Il observa leurs allures échevelées.

- Vous avez rencontrez des problèmes ?

- Oh, ouais, vous pouvez dire ça. Quelques uns des Jaffas amicaux du coin ont décidé de se ramener et de venir nous dire salut.

- L'un d'entre vous est il blessé ?

- Non, Monsieur, nous sommes tous entier.

- Très bien. Allez à l'infirmerie pour votre visite post mission puis allez vous lavez. Débriefing dans une heure.

- Oui, Monsieur.

SG-1 se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, tous pensant à ce qui allait se passer durant le rapport qui venait.


	5. Chapitre 4

CHAPITRE QUATRE :

Il ne fallut à Janet qu'un moment pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Daniel, bien que, physiquement, il paraissait être en bonne santé. Il était trop silencieux, ne parlant que pour répondre aux questions qu'elle lui posait. Et surtout, il ne rencontrait le regard de personne.

- Daniel, tu te sens bien ?, lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je vais bien, Janet. Je ne suis pas blessé.

- Je le vois bien. Je vois aussi très bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te gène.

Daniel émit un léger soufflement.

- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.

Le ton de voix de Daniel sonna l'alarme dans l'esprit du médecin. Elle observa alors les coéquipiers du l'archéologue et les trouva tous en train de le fixer, des expressions variant de l'inquiétude à l'incertitude sur leurs visages. Okay, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait, et, apparemment, Daniel en était au cœur.

Sachant que SG-1 devait se doucher puis se rendre à leur débriefing, Janet choisi de remettre à plus tard sa quête de la vérité. Elle termina ses examens, les trouvant tous en parfaite santé, puis les relâcha.

Une fois douchée et changée, SG-1 se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Jack, Sam et Teal'c tentèrent de ne pas trop fixer Daniel, mais n'y réussirent que partiellement. Il prétendit ne rien noter, gardant les yeux fixer sur un point en face de lui. Heureusement, Hammond arriva dans la pièce seulement quelques secondes après eux, donc aucun silence inconfortable n'eu le temps de se développer.

Jack et Sam commencèrent à raconter les évènements de la mission tandis que Daniel restait silencieux. Il savait que tôt ou tard, cela serait son tour de parler.

- Nous étions coincé, sans aucune issue pour s'échapper, disait Jack. Notre seule option était d'attendre où nous étions que vous activiez la porte et nous contactiez.

- Et bien, apparemment, quelque chose c'est passé pour que cela change, Colonel, remarqua Hammond.

- Euh…ouais.

Jack, Sam et Teal'c se tournèrent vers daniel. Il pouvait sentir leurs regards sur lui peser une tonne. Il arrêta de regarder la table et tourna son regard vers le Général, dont l'expression trahissait son étonnement.

- Docteur Jackson ?, questionna le Commandant de la base.

- Je les ai incinérés, laissa tomber abruptement l'archéologue.

- Daniel…

Il ne laissa pas Jack achever.

- Non, Jack. Il n'y a pas de façon plus simple de l'expliquer. En fait, le seul moyen est de lui montrer.

- Daniel, tu ne peux pas !, s'exclama Sam.

Un sourire amer tordit les lèvres de Daniel.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sam. Je ne vais pas faire exploser la salle de réunion.

Il attrapa l'une des feuilles de papier qui avaient été laissé sur la table. Il la froissa, puis la tint devant lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bord prit feu. Surpris, Hammond fit un bond en arrière. Même les coéquipiers de Daniel le furent à un certain degré, bien qu'ils s'étaient attendus à quelque chose de ce genre.

La papier brûla pendant seulement quelques secondes, puis les flammes furent soufflées aussi rapidement qu'elles ne s'étaient enflammées.

Imitant un poisson hors de son bocal, le Général fixa le bout de papier carbonisé, puis se tourna vers Daniel.

- Docteur Jackson, auriez vous l'amabilité de m'expliquer comme ces foutu flammes sont apparues ?

- Et bien, Monsieur, il semblerait que Daniel est acquis le pouvoir d'allumer les feux, lui répondit Jack. Et de les éteindre, aussi, apparemment.

De nouveau Hammond regarda l'archéologue.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Oui, Monsieur. Je peux également bouger les objets sans les toucher.

- Comment cela est il possible ?

- Je ne peux pas vous répondre avec certitude, bien que j'ai le sentiment que cela soit lié au fait que je me sois élevé. Cela a également un rapport avec l'entraînement en biofeedback. C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert de quoi j'étais capable.

Hammond se tint silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis il reprit.

- C'est extraordinaire. Depuis quand êtes vous au courant.

- Depuis Mardi soir.

- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas signalé immédiatement ?

Daniel ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Parce que je savais ce qui se passerait lorsque tout le monde serait au courant.

- Et c'est ?

Daniel fixa le Général.

- Je pense que vous le savez, Général. Le NID a peut être été nettoyé, mais il ne fait aucun mystère de ce qu'il feront lorsqu'ils auront vent de ceci.

Cette déclaration assombrit le moral de tout le monde.

Jack se pencha en avant.

- Monsieur, je sais que Daniel crois que c'est lui qui peut le faire, mais je pense qu'il y a une autre réponse possible : Oma Desala.

Hammond fronça des sourcils.

- L'Ancien qui a aidé le Docteur Jackson à s'élever ?

- Oui, Monsieur. Sur Kheb, Daniel pensait que c'était lui qui allumait les feux et bougeait les objets avec son esprit, mais il s'est avéré qu'en fait c'était elle.

- Et vous pensez que c'est la même chose cette fois ci ?

- Je pense que c'est une possibilité.

- Ce n'en ai pas une, Jack, pas cette fois, insista Daniel.

- Comment le sais tu Daniel, demanda Sam. Comment peux tu en être sur ?

- Parce que je peux le sentir. Je peux me sentir le faire arrivé. Je n'ai pas ressentit cela sur Kheb. Cela m'a également donné mal au crâne, ce qui n'était pas arrivé sur Kheb.

Les yeux de Jack maintinrent les siens.

- Tu n'a pas parlé de maux de crâne avant, Daniel.

- Il s'est passé.

Sam le regarda inquiète.

- Daniel, si _c'est_ toi qui es responsable de tout cela, il est possible que cela soit mauvais pour ta santé. Cela peut être dangereux.

- J'ai attrapé mal au crâne seulement lorsque j'ai fabriqué ces balles de feu, et puisque c'est une expérience que je ne compte jamais réitérer, il est hors de question de m'en inquiéter

- Boules de feu ?, questionna Hammond. Il observa les membres de SG-1. Je pense que quelqu'un a intérêt à m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé sur cette planète.

Voyant que Daniel ne voulait vraiment pas le faire, ce fut Jack qui s'y colla et lui raconta le reste des ce qui leur était arrivé. Hammond était manifestement soufflé par cette révélation. Il regarda l'archéologue, qui de nouveau semblait trouver la table admirable.

- Docteur Jackson, je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout cela. Je pense que le Docteur Fraiser devrait vous faire passer quelques tests. Pour le moment, je ne vais pas mentionner ceci à mes supérieurs, mais j'ai bien peur que je ne puisse le repousser que d'une journée ou deux.

Daniel acquiesça faiblement.

- Je sais, Monsieur.

- Très bien. Retournez à l'infirmerie et informez le Docteur Fraiser de tout ceci. Laissez la effectuer autant de tests qu'elle jugera nécessaire. En plus de votre rapport de mission, j'aimerai que vous en écriviez un autre sur ce qui c'est passé Mardi chez vous. Le Général fit une pause. D'une voix douce, il ajouta ensuite. « J'ai horreur de faire cela mon garçon, mais je dois vous demander de rester dans la base jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Daniel fit un autre léger signe de tête et se leva. Il quitta silencieusement la pièce.

- Monsieur, est-ce vraiment nécessaire de restreindre Daniel à la base ?, demanda Jack, pas vraiment heureux.

- Colonel, si le Docteur Jackson est, véritablement, celui responsable de tout ceci, il s'agit de pouvoirs immenses pour une seule et même personne. Le garder ici n'est qu'une simple précaution.

- Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas croire que Daniel serait un danger pour autrui, objecta Sam. C'est de _Daniel_ dont nous parlons.

- Non, Major, je ne le crois pas, mais ce sentiment ne va sans doute pas être partagé par certaines personnes lorsqu'elles apprendront tout ceci.

Horrifiée, Sam laissa échapper :

- Général, êtes vous en train de nous dire que Daniel risque de passer le reste de sa vie prisonnier à cause de ça ?

- Absolument pas, Major. Je ne permettrai pas cela d'arriver. Mais pour le moment, cela peut s'avérer nécessaire.

- Excusez moi, Monsieur, mais cela craint vraiment, laissa tomber Jack, sans chercher à cacher sa colère.

- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, Colonel, et je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir à faire ceci. Je vous assure que cela sera aussi bref que possible.

Jack, Sam et Teal'c furent congédié. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Juste au dehors, ils y retrouvèrent daniel. Il était appuyé contre le mur, la tête baissée et les bras replier autour de lui. C'était une scène qu'ils n'avaient pas vue depuis bien longtemps, et la revoir maintenant les contraria grandement.

- Cela commence déjà, n'est-ce pas ?, murmura Daniel tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui commence ?, lui demanda gentiment Sam.

- Tout change. Être restreint à la base n'est que le premier pas. Ensuite viendront les tests, premièrement ceux de Janet, puis ceux du NID. Après, ils insisteront pour que je reste dans la Zone 51 afin qu'ils puissent m'étudier, pour trouver ce qui me rend capable de faire ça. Je serais forcé de quitter SG-1, et…

- Stop immédiatement, l'interrompit Jack fermement. Tu ne seras _pas_ forcé de quitter SG-1, Daniel, et que je sois damné si je laisse quelqu'un te traiter comme une sorte de germe extra intéressante sous un microscope.

Daniel le regarda.

- Tu ne seras peut être pas capable de l'arrêter Jack.

- Tu veux parier. Tu as des droits, Daniel, et nous ne laisserons personne les violer.

- Il a raison Daniel, le rassura Sam. Ils ne peuvent pas te forcer à te soumettre à ces tests contre ta volonté, et ils ne peuvent pas te mener dans la Zone 51 ou n'importe où ailleurs si tu ne le veux pas.

Daniel appréciait les mots de réconfort et de assurance de ses amis, mais il s'avait très bien, tout comme eux, que le gouvernement des U.S.A. ne se gênait pas pour violer les droits des gens. Il s'en étaient aperçus et plus d'une fois durant toutes ces années dans le Programme Stargate.

- Avant la mission d'aujourd'hui j'avais décidé de n'es parler à personne, dit Daniel à ses coéquipiers. Je pensais que cela était plus prudent et ce, pour tout le monde.

- Je suis désolé Daniel, dit Jack. Je suis désolé que tout ceci soit arrivé. Mais je te promets que je ferai tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cela se finisse bien. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Tout ira bien. Fais moi confiance.

Daniel chercha au plus profond du regard de son ami, y voyant se refléter les promesses qu'il venait de lui faire.

- Merci, Jack.

Tous les quatre entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Ils se dirigèrent vers Janet et lui demandèrent à lui parler en privé. Elle les conduisit dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière eux. Daniel lui raconta alors, avec l'aide de ses amis, tous ce qui s'était passé. Il va sans dire que le docteur fut choquée par les nouvelles.

- Daniel, c'est incroyable. Je sais qu'à cause des manipulations génétiques qu'a effectué Nirrti, Cassandre développé des habilitées paranormales, mais cela était complètement contre nature. Si tu as raison à ce propos, cela signifie que, d'une certaine manière, t'être élevé pendant un an a activé tes propres pouvoirs de manière tout a fait naturelle. Il y a, bien sur, des personnes qui clament en avoir, mais à un niveau beaucoup moins élevé que les tiens. Par contre je suis inquiète à propos de ces migraines que tu m'as cité. L'utilisation de tes pouvoirs pourrait mettre un poids sur ta santé. As-tu ressenti d'autres effets négatifs ?

- Non, rien, juste les maux de tête, et ils sont partis assez rapidement.

- Très bien. Je vais effectuer quelques tests, un IRM, un scanner, une EEG et quelques prises de sang. Je veux voir si ta chimie cérébrale a changé. J'ai peur que tu va devoir rester ici pendant un moment. Janet regarda ses coéquipiers. Vous feriez mieux de partir et de vous occuper à autre chose. Je vous appellerai lorsque j'aurai fini.

Jack secoua la tête.

- Nous restons.

Quelque chose dans la voix du Colonel fit comprendre à Janet que même si elle protestait jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne bleue il ne bougerait pas de l'infirmerie.

- D'accord. Ne restez pas dans mes pattes et celles de mes infirmières.

Ces mots marquèrent le début du traitement de Daniel. Il fut répétitivement scanné, piqué avec des aiguilles, ainsi que branché à diverses machines. Lorsque ce fut fini, il ne voulait plus voir l'infirmerie jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. A présent, habillé d'un pyjama d'infirmerie et assis sur l'un des lits avec ses coéquipiers autour de lui, il mangeait le dîner que Sam lui avait apporté, bien qu'il ne fut pas vraiment affamé.

Il venait de finir lorsque le docteur s'approcha d'eux. Sachant que Daniel ne voulait pas que tous ceci se sache, elle suggéra de retourner dans son bureau, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire.

- Alors qu'avez-vous trouvé ?, lui demanda Jack.

- Des choses intéressantes. Il y a bien eu un changement dans l'activité du cerveau de Daniel. Plus précisément, il y une recrue d'activité dans les zones qui habituellement sont peu actives. La chimie cérébrale de Daniel n'a pas changé, mais j'ai constaté qu'il y avait des changements notables sur son EEG au repos par rapport à ce qu'il était. J'ai parlé avec le Docteur White, et elle m'a dit ne rien avoir remarqué de différences dans les EEG de Daniel au début de toutes les séances, ce qui signifie que ces changements se sont effectués durant ces deux derniers jours. Daniel a annulé celle d'hier.

- Après ce qui s'était passé la nuit d'avant, je ne pensais que c'était une bonne idée de l'effectuer, lui dit Daniel.

- C'était une sage précaution.

- As-tu dit à Eliza ce qui se passe ?

- Non, elle ne possède pas les autorisations pour ce genre de choses.

- Y a t-il un moyen pour qu'elle les obtienne ?

- Pourquoi ?

- J'utilise le biofeedback à chaque fois, Janet. C'est possible qu'elle ai quelques idées sur ce qui se passe.

Janet y réfléchit.

- Très bien, j'en parlerai au Général et demanderai à ce que le Docteur White soit mise au courant.

- Alors, quoi maintenant ?, demanda Sam.

- A présent, Daniel peut aller se reposer un peu. Certains des tests sanguins ne sont pas encore terminés, et il devra, bien sur, rester sur la base ce soir au cas ou quelque chose se manifesterait. Mais j'en ai fini avec lui pour le moment.

- Rester sur la base ne posera pas de problème, dit Daniel. Sans de plus ample explication il sortit du bureau, attrapa ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer. Le médecin se tourna vers ses coéquipiers pour avoir l'explication.

- Daniel est confiné sur la base jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Janet, lui révéla Sam.

- Pourquoi est… La réponse surgit soudain dans son esprit. « Oh. C'est à cause de ce qu'il peut faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

- Bingo, confirma Jack. « Hammond pense qu'il y a certaines personnes qui vont voir Daniel comme un danger pour la population, ce qui est un gros tas d'idiotie. Daniel ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche si il n'y était pas obligé. Juste parce que maintenant il peut allumer des feux et bouger les objets par la pensée n'y change rien.

Janet fit une pause avant de prendre de nouveau la parole.

- J'ai horreur de dire ça, Colonel, mais Daniel a dit que tuer ces Jaffas n'était pas son intention et il y a eu cette accident chez lui. Pouvons nous être certains qu'il arrivera à garder le contrôle total sur ses pouvoirs ?

Jack ouvrit immédiatement la bouche pour dire oui, mais la referma sans même murmurer le mot. La vérité était qu'ils _ne s'avaient pas_ le contrôle qu'exerçait Daniel sur ses nouveaux pouvoirs, et, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sur qu'il en avait le contrôle total, il serait considéré comme un danger.

- Mince. Cela tourne au vinaigre.

- Pourquoi ce genre de choses ne font qu'arriver à Daniel ?, demanda Sam, le cœur serré pour son ami.

- Je suis sur que Daniel Jackson arrivera à la maîtrise totale de se pouvoirs, affirma Teal'c. C'est un homme de grande force et persévérance.

- Oui, il l'est, Teal'c, acquiesça Jack. Le problème est que même lorsque Daniel en aura la pleine maîtrise, se vie ne sera plus jamais la même. Aucun d'entre nous n'a une vie parfaitement normale, mais au moins, jusqu'à présent, nous étions tous des êtres humains normaux. Euh, sauf toi, bien sur, T. Mais maintenant, Daniel, euh, …n'en est plus un.

- Monsieur, Daniel a peut être des pouvoirs que les gens normaux n'ont pas, mais il reste inchangé pour tous le reste, dit Sam. Tant que le NID ne cause pas trop de problème, la vie de Daniel n'a pas besoin d'être changée. En fait, c'est notre rôle de nous en assurer.

- Que veux tu dire Sam ?, interrogea Janet.

- Si nous le traitons différemment cela va le perturber. Sam les observa tous de près. Et cela lui fera du mal. Daniel va traverser une dure période, et il a besoin de sentir qu'il reste des personnes sur lesquelles il peut compter, des gens qui ne seront toujours pour lui que des amis.

- Le Major Carter a raison, commença Teal'c. Nous ne devons pas traiter Daniel Jackson autrement qu'avant.

Jack acquiesça.

- Tu as raison. Il se leva. Allons y. Entraînons le au mess pour une part de gâteau au chocolat. Il a besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral.

Sam sourit faiblement.

- Du gâteau au chocolat, Monsieur ?

- Hé, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas un fan de chocolat moi-même, mais j'ai tout de même lu quelque part que ce truc était bon lorsque vous êtes en dépression. Et nous savons tous que Daniel en raffole.

Daniel avait déjà déserté l'infirmerie. Ses coéquipiers le rattrapèrent sur le chemin vers son bureau et l'embarquèrent, pas vraiment par la peau du cou mais presque, vers le mess, qui malheureusement n'avait pas de gâteau au chocolat, mais avait en contrepartie une excellente tarte à la crème au chocolat qui satisfit l'envie de sucré de tout le monde. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, les sujets de conversation restèrent lui de la mission ou des nouveaux pouvoirs de Daniel, bien qu'il faille un moment au linguiste pour se mêler de la conversation.

Daniel appréciait les efforts de son équipe pour le faire se sentir mieux et le fait qu'ils n'agissaient pas différemment autour de lui. Le problème se situait vers une autre pensée qui lui était venue un peu avant. Comment allait réagir le reste des employés du SGC lorsqu'ils apprendraient la nouvelle ? Il était impossible de le leur cacher une fois que Hammond aurait remis son rapport. Combien d'entre eux arriveraient à voir au-delà du fait que Daniel avait ce type de pouvoirs et le traiteraient comme une personne normale ? Combien d'entre eux seraient trop nerveux pour se retrouver dans son entourage ?

Daniel réalisa quel point il avait été naïf sur Kheb lorsqu'il pensait avoir obtenu ces pouvoirs. Tous ce dont il pensait c'était de les avoir pour protéger le fils de Sha're des Goa'uld. Il n'avait pas envisagé toutes les conséquences, combien cela changerait sa vie. Et bien, à présent il y pensait et il souhaitait ardemment que cela ne se soit jamais produit.

Jack, Sam et Teal'c observèrent Daniel, qui de nouveau s'était muré dans le silence. Ils savait qu'il était inquiet à propos de ce qui allait se passer. Eux aussi. Ils ne voulaient pas voir la vie de leur ami détruite par ceci, mais il y avait une véritable chance que cela n'arrive.

- Daniel, y a-t-il une chose que nous puissions faire pour toi ?, demanda Sam, posant sa main sur son bras.

- Peux tu prévoir une autre éruption solaire pour que nous puissions retourner dans le temps grâce à la Porte des Étoiles et empêcher tous ceci de se produire ? , demanda Daniel.

- J'aimerai pouvoir.

- Alors je ne pense pas que vous puissiez faire quelque chose.

Sam serra le bras de Daniel pour le réconforter. Il leva sur regard vers le sien et y vit toute la compassion et l'inquiétude qu'elle lui portait. Cela était visible chez tous ses coéquipiers. Il inspira profondément

- Tout ira bien, dit il, essayant de croire ses propres mots. C'est vrai, nous nous en sortons toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu peux parier dessus, acquiesça Jack, un peu forcé. Les choses vont s'arranger.

Daniel leur rendit un faible sourire.

- Alors il ne faut pas s'inquiéter.

- Non, pas de raison. Jack se leva. Allez. Allons à la salle de gym et défoulons nous sur de pauvres sacs de sable sans défense.

Décidant qu'il aimait cette idée, Daniel suivit ses coéquipiers. Au lieu de s'attaquer aux sacs de sable, Jack suggéra un petit combat à main nue entre Daniel et lui. L'archéologue savait que si quelque chose pouvait lui changer les idées, c'était bien ça.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent autour sur le tatami, cherchant l'ouverture. Durant les années qu'il avait passé au SGC, Daniel en avait appris un paquet de Jack et Teal'c sur le combat. Il n'était plus l'universitaire hésitant et maladroit qui ne voulait rien avoir faire avec ce genre de chose. En fait, une fois de temps en temps, il lui arrivait même de battre Jack durant l'un de leur entraînement, bien que cela soit encore rare. Le Colonel possédait trop d'année d'expérience dans ce domaine. Cela n'était que la condition physique et la force supérieures de Daniel qui le lui permettait.

Se concentrant complètement sur ce que Jack et lui faisaient, Daniel attendit que le Colonel fasse le premier pas. Il avait compris il y a bien longtemps qu'il possède infiniment plus de patience que Jack, et, qu'il pouvait assez facilement ne rien faire de plus qu'observer son adversaire, alors que Jack en était incapable et que, tôt ou tard, il attaquerai son adversaire dès qu'il voyait une ouverture dans sa défense.

Cela ne rata pas. Ils ne s'étaient tournés autour que depuis une demi minute à peu près lorsque soudain, Jack se jeta sur Daniel. L'archéologue avait anticipé le mouvement et le contrecarra aisément. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et recommencèrent à s'observer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jack se lança à nouveau et Daniel, une fois encore, réussi à échapper à la manœuvre. Cette fois cependant, il enchaîna avec une de ses attaques. Au pris de beaucoup d'efforts Jack s'en libéra.

- Bien joué Daniel. Je ne pense pas t'avoir vu l'utiliser celui là avant, remarqua Jack.

- Teal'c me l'a montré il y a quelques semaines.

Les deux hommes retombèrent dans le silence, se concentrant sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Daniel observa Jack attentivement, prêt à se défendre et attendant le parfait moment pour attaquer. Ce dernier arriva quelques secondes plus tard. En tirant aussitôt avantage, Daniel attaqua. Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il faisait, Daniel agrippait Jack, le retournait sur le tatami, lui passait un bras autour du cou, tout en réussissant à coincer les bras Da Jack au sol.

Sidéré, Jack resta immobile, attendant que Daniel ne le relâche. Se débattre ne lui apporterait rien. Il ne possédait aucun point d'appuis dans cette position.

Daniel le relâcha, et les deux hommes se fixèrent.

- Okay, c'était…assez humiliant, admit Jack, ne s'étant jamais fait battre aussi facilement par un adverse non armé. Enfin, a part Teal'c, bien sur. Tu t'es entraîné en secret ou quoi ?

Daniel était aussi surpris par ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Euh…no. J'ai juste…vu une ouverture et j'en ai profité.

- Quelle ouverture ?

- Tu, euh, étais légèrement déséquilibré pendant une seconde.

Jack fixa Daniel.

- Comment as-tu pu voir ça ?

- Je…ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai pu. Peut être quelque chose dans l'angle de ton corps ou la façon de poser tes pieds.

Jack sourit.

- Et bien, Daniel, je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Son sourire se chargea d'humour. Mais ne t'imagine pas que cela veut dire que je capitule. Je n'ai pas encore commencé à combattre.

Daniel lui retourna son sourire.

- Si tu veux, John Paul Jones

Les deux hommes se remirent en position face à face. Cette fois ci, ce fut Jack qui attaqua. Il parvint à attraper Daniel et à l'entraîner sur le tapis. Mais, à la dernière seconde, avant que Jack puisse donner le coup « fatal », Daniel s'échappa.

Par la suite, les deux hommes essayèrent différentes prises qui échouèrent. Finalement, Daniel parvint de niveau à balancer Jack au tapis et à le maintenir de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper, bien qu'avec plus de difficultés cette fois ci.

- La vache, Daniel, s'essouffla Jack alors que les deux hommes étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Si tu continue comme ça il va falloir que je devienne méchant avec toi.

Daniel sourit.

- Devenir méchant avec moi, hein ? Alors tu prétends que tu retenais tes coups avant, Jack ?

Le Colonel aurait voulu pouvoir répondre par l'affirmative pour protéger sa fierté, mais la vérité était qu'il avait vraiment essayé de battre Daniel. Il avait cessé de faire semble avec l'archéologue depuis bien des années, lorsque cela ne s'avéra plus nécessaire. Et Daniel le savait très bien.

Jack se remit sur ses pieds, ses muscles protestants.

- Allez, gars d'acier. Ce vieil homme en a assez pour aujourd'hui.

Disant à Sam et Teal'c qu'ils les verraient plus tard, les deux hommes foncèrent vers sous la douche, pis se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Daniel. Le linguiste s'assit derrière son bureau et regarda son ami errer dans la pièce, regardant ceci cela.

- Tu sais Jack, tu n'as pas besoin de me tenir compagnie. J'ai assez de travail pour me tenir occupé.

Le Colonel observa attentivement Daniel.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien aller ?

- Oui, tout ira bien.

- Nous allons nous en sortir, Daniel. Tu peux compter là-dessus.

Le plus jeune homme lui envoya un léger sourire.

- Merci Jack.

Jack quitta le bureau, espérant pouvoir tenir la promesse qu'il avait fait à son ami.


	6. Chapitre 5

****

CHAPITRE CINQ :

Pour montrer qu'ils supportaient leur coéquipier, Jack et Sam restèrent sur la base cette nuit là. Teal'c, qui y vivait encore, avait invité Daniel à le rejoindre pendant son Kel'no'reem, mais l'archéologue avait décliné l'invitation, ne voulant pas provoquer un incident par inadvertance.

Le lendemain matin, Janet lui annonça qu'elle n'avait trouvé aucune irrégularité dans son système sanguin. Elle lui annonça également que le Général Hammond avait donné son feu vert pour que Eliza White soit mise au courant de ce qui ce passait. Daniel avait déjà rendez vous à quatorze heures avec elle et décida que cela serait l'occasion pour tout lui dire.

Ce fut un peu avant quatorze heures que le Général Hammond fit appeler Daniel dans son bureau.

- J'ai lu votre rapport sur la mission, Docteur Jackson, et il y a une question que je me dois de vous poser. Pensez vous pouvoir obtenir les pleins contrôles de ces pouvoirs ?

- Je l'espère, Monsieur. Je le pense. Je n'aurais pas du tenté quelque chose de ce genre sur cette planète, sans m'être entraîné avant. C'était trop, trop tôt. En y repensant j'aurais du tenter autre chose, peut être essayer de désarmer les Jaffas.

Hammond se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur son bureau.

- Je me dois d'être honnête, Docteur Jackson. D'un point de vue militaire, vos nouveaux pouvoirs pourraient être un atout considérable. Cela pourrait sauver beaucoup de vies et rendre possible certaines choses qui jusqu'à présent ne l'étaient pas car trop dangereuses.

- Mais ?

- Mais certains individus pourraient considérer vos pouvoirs comme trop précieux pour être risqué dans des missions hors monde. Tel qu'il en est, il existe déjà des personnes qui pensent que votre connaissance et vos talents sont trop important pour que vous risquiez votre vie. Vous n'avez aucune idée de nombre de fois où j'ai du démontrer combien vous étiez important pou SG-1, surtout après votre retour parmi nous avec la connaissance du langage des Anciens. Après tout, vous être la seule personne sur cette planète à la comprendre autant.

- Et maintenant que cela c'est produit, ils vont encore plus insister pour que je sois retiré de l'équipe.

- J'en ai bien peur.

Daniel regarda Hammond droit dans les yeux.

- Alors à quoi me serviraient ces pouvoirs ?

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, Général. Ils peuvent sauver des vies. Ils peuvent rendre possible l'impossible. A quoi me serviraient ils si ils me forçaient à rester assis dans cette base ou dans un quelconque laboratoire à être piquer et ausculter comme un cobaye ? Je ne dis pas que je désire ces pouvoirs. J'aimerai ne pas les avoir. Mais ma vie a déjà été chamboulée par tout ceci. Si je ne peux pas faire quelque chose de bien avec, alors tout cela sera futile.

Le Général Hammond observa le plus jeune homme.

- Vous avez absolument raison, et j'utiliserai ces arguments si cela devient nécessaire. Son expression devint sympathique. Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir tout révéler à mes supérieurs aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps.

- Oui, je m'en doutais.

- Si il y avait un moyen pour que je puisse garder tout cela confidentiel, je le ferais, mais une chose de cette ampleur ne peut pas être indéfiniment caché. Je me dois de le rapporter.

- Je sais, Monsieur.

- Mais je vous promet de me battre jusqu'au bout. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous tenir éloigné de la Zone 51 et vous garder dans SG-1.

- Merci, Général.

- Une fois que mon rapport aura été transmit, il y aura, sans aucun doute, des personnes voulant vous parler. Pour cette raison, je mets SG-1 au repos. J'en informerai le Colonel O'Neill.

Daniel acquiesça, ayant déjà deviné qu'il ne participerait plus à aucune mission tant que tout n'aurait pas été éclaircit.

Hammond lui dit de disposer. Alors qu'il se tournait pour partir, Daniel s'arrêta.

- Monsieur, il y a une chose que vos supérieurs et le NID doivent comprendre. Il n'existe aucun autre poste qui ne m'intéresse dans ce gouvernement et aucune autre…projet hors du SGC que je n'accepterai.

Hammond le fixa dans les yeux.

- Je comprends, Docteur Jackson.

- Si je suis obligé de quitter le SGC et travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre, alors je cesserai d'être un employé du gouvernement et, sans doute, d'être un habitant de cette planète.

Il y avait une sorte de dureté dans les yeux de l'archéologue que le Général n'avait jamais vu auparavant, et il réalisa alors, que si le pire venait à se produire, Daniel traverserait le Stargate et ne reviendrait jamais- et personne ne pourrait rien faire pour l'arrêter.

* * *

- Bonjour, Daniel, salua Eliza. Notre cessions d'il y a deux jour m'a manqué. Elle chercha les yeux de l'homme. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Le Docteur Fraiser m'a posé quelques questions à votre sujet. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Euh, oui, vous pouvez dire ça.

- Quelque chose de sérieux, j'imagine.

- Je pense que vous devriez vous asseoir, Eliza.

Le médecin s'installa sur une chaise, tandis que Daniel s'installait sur la seconde.

- Okay, ce que je vais vous révéler, vous n'auriez pas pu y accéder il y a deux jours, commença Daniel. Mais le Général Hamon donner son autorisation puisque cela à un rapport avec vous.

- Mon Dieu. Cela _est_ sérieux.

- Vous n'en avez aucune idée. Je pense que nous sommes sur le point de découvrir à jusqu'à quel point vous avez l'esprit large, Eliza.

La thérapeute attendit silencieusement que Daniel continue.

- Premièrement, il faut que je vous dise ce qu'il m'est arrivé il y a un an et demi. Nous étions en mission sur une planète nommée Kelowna lorsque j'ai été exposé à une dose létale de radiation.

- Oh mon Dieu.

- Trois jours plus tard, je suis…mort. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant la femme devant lui pâlir dangereusement. Seulement, je ne suis pas vraiment mort. Je suis devenu quelque chose d'autre, une forme de vie qui vit dans un plan d'existence plus élevé que le notre. Mon corps mortel a cessé d'exister, et je suis devenu de l'énergie pure.

La mâchoire d'Eliza pendait allègrement dans le vide.

- Daniel, vous êtes sérieux ?

- On ne peut plus. Il y a plusieurs années nous avions rencontrer un être fait d'énergie pure lors d'une mission. Nous avons appris plus tard que ces êtres se faisaient appeler les Anciens. Il y a plusieurs milliers d'années, les Anciens étaient comme nous, en chair et en os, mais certains d'entre eux apprirent à s'élever dans un plan plus élevé. Lorsque je me mourrai, celui que j'avais déjà rencontré, et qui se nomme Oma Desala, est venu me voir et m'a annoncé que je pouvais moi aussi m'élever, et devenir l'un d'entre eux. J'ai accepté son offre.

- Daniel, c'est…mon Dieu, c'est incroyable.

- Les Anciens et les autres qui ont appris à s'élever sont très puissant. Ils peuvent contrôler le feu, les éclairs et bouger les objets par la pensée. En tant que l'un d'entre eux, je possédais ces pouvoirs également, mais je n'avais pas l'autorisation de les utiliser pour aider les gens.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que les Anciens possèdent des lois qui sont contre l'interférence avec les autres formes de vies. Pour résumer, je ne pouvais pas vivre avec ses lois et j'ai aidé SG-1 à tenter de vaincre un puissant ennemi. Ma punition a été d'être de nouveau humain. J'ai été laissé sur une planète sans aucun souvenir de qui j'étais. SG-1 m'y a trouvé deux mois plus tard. Avec le temps, j'ai retrouvé la mémoire de ma vie avant mon ascension, mais, à ce jour, je n'ai encore pratiquement aucun souvenir de ce qui c'est passé durant mon ascension.

Eliza le fixa.

- Wow. C'est…c'est l'histoire la plus fantastique que je n'ai jamais entendu. Et moi qui trouvais que l'existence du Stargate était passionnant. Elle se secoua un peu. Alors, pourquoi me racontez vous tous ceci, maintenant ?

- Parce que, Mardi soir, quelque chose c'est produit. Vous vous rappelez de notre conversation sur les croyances de certains peuples à propos des pouvoirs psychiques ?

- Oui.

Daniel la regarda attentivement.

- Croyez vous vraiment en ces pouvoirs, Eliza ? Pensez vous que l'esprit humain a le potentiel d'effectuer des choses qui seraient de l'ordre du paranormal pour les autres personnes ?

Eliza n'hésita même pas pour répondre.

- Oui, j'y crois, Daniel. A force de travailler avec l'esprit humain tel que je le fais, j'en suis venu à croire qu'il existe plus que ce que l'on crois, qu'il existe des pouvoirs et des habilités qui sont encore à découvrir en nous.

- Alors, c'est bien. Cela ne vous surprendra peut être pas si je vous dis que je l'ai fais.

- Quoi ?

Sachant que tôt ou tard il devrait démontrer à Eliza ce qu'il avançait, Daniel décida que rien ne valait l'instant présent. Il regarda un stylo qui se trouvait sur une table proche. Cette fois ci il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour atteindre l'état d'esprit nécessaire. Le stylo vola à travers la pièce et atterrit dans sa main tendue.

Eliza hoqueta bruyamment. Elle fixa avec fascination et étonnement le stylo, puis leva les yeux vers Daniel.

- Daniel, comment cela est il possible ?

Le jeune homme lui raconta ce qui c'était passé sur Kheb, omettant la plupart des informations concernant l'Harcesis. Il lui raconta ensuite ce qui c'était passé mardi.

Eliza secoua la tête.

- Incroyable. Daniel, il existe certaines choses que je n'ai pas mentionné en ce qui concerne l'EEG en biofeedback. Beaucoup de personnes ont effectué des recherches sur les différentes ondes cérébrales et ils ont découvert des choses remarquables. Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, les différentes ondes ont des effets physiques, mentales et émotionnels spécifiques sur les êtres humains. Vous vous en êtes aperçus lors de votre entraînement. Cependant, certains individus ont aussi découvert que certaines fréquences permettent à certaines personnes de puiser dans des pouvoirs psychiques latents. L'une de ces fréquences est justement l'une dont vous m'avez parlé, sept point zéro. Cette fréquence, en autre, a été reliée à la télékinésie. Cela n'a pas été prouvé par les communautés médicales ou scientifiques, mais il existe beaucoup de gens qui y croient de tout leur cœur.

- Vous voulez dire que ce qui m'arrive pourrait n'avoir aucun rapport avec mon ascension, que je serais tombé sur la bonne fréquence pour y parvenir ?

- Pas nécessairement. D'une part, je n'avais jamais entendu parlé de quelqu'un qui puisse allumer un feu ou utiliser des éclairs par l'intermédiaire du biofeedback. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'est impossible ou que quelqu'un n'y soit jamais arrivé. D'autre part, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un qui ai montré autant de maîtrise en une seule soirée. Eliza nota un regard étrange passer sur le visage de Daniel. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne m'avez pas encore dit ?

- Oui. Il y a eu un…incident durant notre dernière mission. Nous avons été attaqué par des ennemis et ils nous ont coincé sans aucune chance de nous échapper. J'ai, euh, décidé d'essayer d'utiliser mes pouvoirs.

Le ton de se voix prévint la thérapeute que quelque chose de désastreux c'était produit.

- Que c'est il passé, Daniel ?

- J'ai accidentellement incinéré une demi douzaine d'entre eux.

Eliza manque une respiration.

- Mon Dieu.

- Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive. Je voulais seulement leur faire peur, les éloigner. Mais j'ai mal calculé et j'ai perdu le contrôle du feu.

Voyant la détresse dans les yeux de l'homme, Eliza lui posa la main sur une des siennes.

- Daniel, je suis désolé que cela soit arrivé, mais c'était un accident, et vous protégiez vos coéquipiers et vous-même. Est-ce que ces gens vous auraient tué si ils vous n'aviez pas agit ?

- Certainement. Soit ils nous auraient tués, soit ils nous auraient capturés et emmené ailleurs pour nous torturer afin de recueillir des informations.

- Alors vous devez vous concentrer sur ceci et pas sur ce que vous avez accidentellement provoqué. Lui tapotant légèrement la main, Eliza s'assit plus en arrière sur son siège. Ce que vous venez juste de me révéler me laisse à penser que votre ascension a un rapport avec ce qui vous arrive. Il se peut, que l'esprit humain en lui-même possède ce genre de pouvoir que vous m'avez démontrer, mais, en dehors de l'univers de la science fiction, je ne pense pas qu'aucun être humain est jamais réussi à y accéder. Le fait que vous y soyez arrivé, et aussi aisément, tend à me laisser croire que, lorsque vous avez repris forme humaine, quelque chose a été altéré dans votre cerveau, quelque chose qui l'a fait évoluer à un niveau supérieur de l'évolution.

Daniel se rappela ce que Thor avait dit à propos de Jack étant d'un pas génétique plus avancé dans la chaîne de l'évolution. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que lui aussi l'était ? Avait il toujours été ainsi ou le temps passé durant son ascension en était il la cause ? C'était une chose qu'il ne connaîtrait sans doute jamais.

- Daniel, quelle en sera les conséquence pour vous ?, demanda Eliza.

- Bonne question. Le Général Hammond vas envoyer son rapport à ses supérieurs aujourd'hui, et vous pouvez pariez que certaines personnes vont être très intéressés par ce que je peux faire.

- Oui, j'ai peur que vous n'ayez raison à ce sujet. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?

- Non, je ne pense pas, Eliza, mais merci de me l'avoir proposer.

La thérapeute se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

- Daniel, je sais que vous ne voulez pas être transformer en cobaye de laboratoire, mais, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais vous relier à mes appareils et voir ce qui se passe dans votre corps et votre esprit lorsque vous utiliser vos pouvoirs. Cela pourrait répondre à quelques questions.

- Janet a déjà scanné, piquer et tripatouiller chaque millimètre de mon corps pour voir ce qui s'y passait à l'intérieur. Vous pouvez aussi bien tentez votre chance.

- Daniel, si vous préféreriez ne pas…

- Non, Eliza, ça va. Je me suis déjà retrouvé attaché à votre équipement plusieurs fois. Une fois de plus ne va pas me tuer. De plus, vous avez raison. Cela pourrait répondre à certaines questions.

- Très bien. Je n'ai pas de place aujourd'hui, mais nous pourrions faire ça demain après midi. Il est possible qu'il nous faille la permission du Général pour cela.

- D'accord.

Daniel et Eliza se levèrent.

- Tout ira bien, Daniel, dit la thérapeute. Si jamais vous avez envie de parler, je serai très heureuse de vous écouter. Elle marqua une pause. Ou peut être que vous devriez parler à Sam.

Déstabilisé, Daniel la fixa.

- Quoi ?

- Vous et elle êtes très proches, n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu, oui. Elle est l'un des meilleurs amis que je n'ai jamais eu.

- Alors vous devriez lui parler. Je me plais à penser qu'elle serait une très bonne interlocutrice.

- Elle l'est, même si je n'ai pas souvent eu recours à es services. J'ai tendance à tout garder.

- Ce n'est pas bon pour vous, Daniel. Cela n'est bon pour personne de tout garder en soit.

Daniel fit ses adieu à Eliza, après qu'elle lui eu dit qu'elle s'occupait de parler au Général Hammond du test. Il eu à peine le temps d'arriver dans son bureau que Jack et Sam s'y présentaient.

- Alors, lui as-tu dis ?, demanda le Major.

- Uh huh.

- Comment l'a-t-elle prit ? Cette question venait de Jack.

- Bien. Le Docteur White est une personne large d'esprit, Jack. Elle était surprise, mais elle n'a eu aucun mal à accepter ce que je lui ai dit.

Sam s'assit sur une des chaises.

- Jusqu'à quel point lui as-tu révélé ?

- Je lui ai parlé de mon ascension, d'Oma Desala, de Kheb, de ce qui s'est passé mardi et de la mission d'hier.

- Wow. Ça fait beaucoup à digérer en une seule fois.

- Oui, mais elle s'en ai bien sortit.

Jack s'appuya d'une hanche contre le bureau de Daniel.

- Alors, est-ce que le doc avait quelques réponses à tout ceci ?

- Et bien, elle semble penser que je puisse ton club privé pour les génétiquement plus évolués.

- Cool. Construisons nous un local. J'ai toujours voulu avoir une poignée de mains secrète.

Sam sourit face à la proposition du Colonel, une image humoristique de Daniel et de Jack partageant une complexe et secrète poignée de mains, complétée par des hanches qui se cognent apparut dans son esprit. Cependant, le sérieux de la situation la ramena bien vite à l'instant présent.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit exactement ?, demanda-t-elle à Daniel.

- Pour résumer, elle pense que c'est possible que je sois revenu à une forme humaine avec un cerveau un cran au dessus dans l'échelle de l'évolution.

Daniel narra à ses coéquipiers ce dont Eliza avait discuté avec lui. Jack, bien sur, était très septique en ce qui concernait tous ce qui touchait aux fréquences cérébrales reliées aux pouvoirs psychiques. Sam fut beaucoup moins difficile à convaincre surtout en voyant ce qui arrivait à Daniel.

- Est-ce que Janet est au courant des tests que Eliza va te faire passer demain ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Probablement pas encore, mais je suis sur qu'Eliza lui dira. Je doute qu'elle ne les effectuât sans l'accord de Janet.

- Hammond m'a dit qu'il allait envoyer le rapport te concernant aujourd'hui, dit Jack. Il l'a probablement déjà fait.

- Je sais. Et SG-1 est en vacances puisque je n'ai pas l'autorisation de participer aux missions.

- C'est temporaire, Daniel.

- Espérons que tu ais raison. Sinon…

- Quoi ?

Daniel regarda Jack droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne permettrai à personne de me prendre ma liberté, Jack. Je ne laisserai pas le NID ou qui que ce soit d'autre contrôler ma vie et me voler mon pouvoir de choisir ma propre destinée.

- Daniel, qu'es tu en train de dire ?, demanda Sam, un drôle de pressentiment se logeant au fond de son estomac.

- Si je suis obligé de quitter le SGC et de que je suis remis au NID, je n'aurai d'autre choix que de quitter la Terre.

Surpris et alarmé par la déclaration de Daniel, Jack demanda :

- Et pour aller où ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut être pour rejoindre la Tok'ra. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils seraient ravis de posséder mes…facultés spéciales. Au moins nous pourrons nous voir de temps en temps.

L'idée de Daniel quittant la Terre et le SGC, contraria au plus haut point Sam. Il lui avait terriblement manqué lors de l'année qu'avait duré son ascension et elle ne voulait pas imaginer le perdre de nouveau, même si ils pourraient se voir parfois si il rejoignait la Tok'ra.

- Et bien, cela n'arrivera pas, Daniel, déclara Jack catégoriquement. Il est hors de question que nous laissions le NID poser leurs griffes sur toi, et tu es trop important pour le SGC pour qu'il se permette de te perdre. Peut être que si le NID se fait trop pressant, tu pourrais nous faire un petit spectacle pyrotechnique pour leur faire peur.

- Bonne idée Jack. Ainsi ils me classeront dans la catégorie des menaces pour la Terre et ils me jèteront dans une prison de haute sécurité dans un coin paumé.

- Eh, c'était qu'une suggestion.

- Daniel, peut être que si tu parlais personnellement au Président, pour lui faire comprendre. Il pourrait dire au NID de te laisser tranquille, suggéra Sam.

- Si c'est la solution, je le ferai.

- Et j'irai avec toi, lui dit Jack. Le Président m'aime bien.

Daniel laissa échapper un soupir fatigué. Il avait très peu dormi ces trois dernières nuits, et cela commençait à se faire sentir.

- Les prochains jours risques d'être particulièrement trépidant. Je doute qu'il ne faille beaucoup de temps au NID et aux autres représentants pour se montrer.

- C'est pour ça que tu dois te reposer, Daniel. Tu n'as pas l'air très frais.

Daniel voulu le contredire en lui faisant remarquer qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, mais il savait que Jack avait raison.

- Va dormir un peu, Daniel, lui dit gentiment Sam. Tu te sentiras mieux après. Veux tu que j'aille chercher quelque chose chez Janet pour t'aider à dormir ?

- Non, ça va aller.

Daniel se dirigea vers ses quartiers qui seraient sa maison durant les prochains jours, voir plus longtemps. Il allait s'allonger lorsqu'il reçu un appel d'Eliza, qui lui annonça que tout avait été arrangé et prévu pour 12h30 le lendemain. Après l'avoir remercié et avoir raccroché, Daniel s'allongea sur son lit. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il resta à fixer le plafond. Il savait qu'il pourrait se plonger dans un sommeil grâce au biofeedback, mais, depuis la mission, il avait peur de le tenter, bien que s'il ne s'approchait pas de la fréquence sept point zéro tout irait bien.

Après une demie heure de résultats non fructueux, Daniel admit sa défaite. Utilisant les techniques qui devenaient rapidement une seconde nature chez lui, Daniel abaissa les fréquences de ses ondes cérébrales. Il avait apprit que de se laisser tomber à une fréquence entre quatre et six hertz, puis de descendre lentement à celles entre un et deux point cinq le plongerait dans le sommeil. Il fit rapidement descendre ses fréquences à dix hertz, puis de nouveau de deux graduations vers le bas, à quatre. A ce stade, il s'y attarda.

Daniel ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté à cette fréquence, lorsque, tout à coup, sa conscience de soi s'estompa. Un amas d'image se forma dans son esprit. Il vit Sam, Jack et Teal'c courir au travers d'une large prairie comme si il les voyait de ses propres yeux et qu'ils s'avançaient vers lui. Au loin se trouvaient des douzaines de Jaffas, les explosions de leurs lances réchauffant l'air autour de l'équipe.

- Allez Daniel ! Va à la Porte !, cria Jack. Puis il se retourna et fit feu avec son P-90, liquidant plusieurs Jaffas. L'image changea et Daniel vit la Porte des Étoiles devant lui. Il composait l'adresse de la Terre. Avant qu'il ne puisse finir, cependant, la scène changea de nouveau, retournant vers Jack, Sam et Teal'c. Les deux hommes avaient pris la tête, Sam ayant perdu un peu de terrain et faisant feu.

Soudain, un Al'Kesh plongea en direction de Jack, Sam et Teal'c. Des bombes tombèrent de ses flans, transformant le champ en enfer vivant. Sans pouvoir rien faire, Daniel regarda tandis que l'une des bombes fonçait droit vers la position de Sam.

- Sam !, entendit il sa propre voix crier.

Sam leva la tête juste à temps pour voir sa mort venir vers elle. Puis ce ne fut plus que du feu, de la chaleur, et du sang - et elle fut partie.


	7. Chapitre 6

****

Chapitre 6 :

- Noooon !

La pièce fut remplit de l'écho du cri de désespoir de Daniel. Haletant, il s'assit dans son lit, sa poitrine se contractant sous l'effet de son cauchemar.

- Mon Dieu !, murmura-t-il, laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes. Il resta ainsi un long moment.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Daniel rêvait de la mort de l'un de ses coéquipiers. De tels rêves avaient commencés à le hanter peu de temps après qu'il n'est intégré le Programme Stargate, et chacun d'entre eux l'avait secoué. Mais celui-ci était pire que ces autres car il lui semblait encore plus réel. Il avait véritablement sentit la chaleur dégagée par l'explosion et sentit la fumée de l'incendie. Encore pire, il avait sentit Sam mourir, il avait ressentit lorsque son souffle de vie avait été balayé en une seule et terrible seconde.

Sachant très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, même avec l'aide du biofeedback, Daniel se leva. Il mit ses chaussures et sortit de la chambre. Après avoir errer pendant quelques minutes, Daniel réalisa que ses pas l'avaient conduit en direction du laboratoire de Sam. Il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et l'observa quelques instants silencieusement. Elle étudiait un artefact semblant dater de quelques milliers d'années, son expression une image même de la concentration.

Tout à coup les images de Sam étant réduite en pièces se superposèrent aux images du monde réel. Daniel sentit son gosier se sérer et une douleur immense lui transpercer la poitrine.

Quelques faibles sons durent s'échapper de sa gorge, car Sam leva la tête d'un coup sec dans sa direction.

- Daniel ? Daniel, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui et lui prit le bras en voyant son visage pâle.

Daniel cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, chassant les images de son cauchemar.

- Rien. Ce n'est rien, dit-il.

- Daniel, tu semblais sur le point de t'évanouir il y a une seconde. Es-tu malade ?

- Non, je vais bien. Il prit une profonde, et chancelante inspiration.

L'expression de Sam se durcit.

- Désolée, Daniel, mais je ne te crois pas. Pas cette fois. A présent, dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Daniel laissa échapper un soupir.

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste... J'ai fais un cauchemar, c'est tout.

- Un cauchemar ?

- Oui. Tu sais que j'ai tendance à en avoir fréquemment et celui-ci était particulièrement difficile.

Sam entraîna Daniel vers une chaise et le fit s'y asseoir avant d'en prendre une pour elle-même.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Pas vraiment.

Sam continua de le fixer, ses délicieux yeux bleus remplis de compassion. Finalement, l'archéologue savoua vaincu.

- Nous étions en mission, expliqua-t-il. Nous étions poursuivit par des groupes de Jaffas à travers une clairière. J'ai réussi à atteindre la Porte, mais vous trois en étiez encore loin. Tout à coup, cet Al'Kesh est apparu. Il a commencé à lâcher ses bombes, et...

- Et ?

Daniel regarda Sam droit dans les yeux.

- Et tu es morte.

Sam fit pause un court instant.

- Oh.

Daniel se passa une main sur le visage.

- Lorsque je t'ai vu debout ici, je me suis rappelé du rêve, et cela m'a choqué.

Sam caressa le bras de Daniel tendrement tout en étudiant son visage attentivement.

- Daniel, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je suis juste un peu retourné, c'est tout. Ça va passer.

- Je ne parle pas du cauchemar, Daniel ; mais de tout le reste. Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer comment cela doit être dur pour toi, comment cela peut être écrasant.

Dinstinct, Daniel voulu minimiser ses émotions, dire qu'il arrivait à tout gérer. Mais il se souvint du conseil d'Eliza. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Sam, y découvrant à quel point il comptait pour elle et combien elle voulait l'aider. Il su que si il existait bien une personne dans tout l'univers à qui il pouvait tout dire, c'était bien elle.

- Je me suis toujours relever après les coups durs, dit-il d'une voix basse. Depuis la mort de mes parents, j'ai appris à m'adapter à ce qui se passait dans ma vie et à continuer malgré tout. Ce n'était pas toujours facile, mais j'y suis arrivé. Perdre Sha're a été très dur. Il m'a fallu un moment pour vraiment l'accepter. Il y a eu des instants où je me suis demander si tout cela en valait vraiment la peine, si cela ne serait pas plus facile de tout laisser tomber. C'est-ce que j'ai fait après Kelowna.

- C'est faux, Daniel, insista Sam. Tu avais le choix entre mourir ou bien vivre le reste de ta vie infirme. Choisir l'ascension a été le meilleur choix que tu puisses faire. Face à cette même situation, j'aurais fait la même chose. Tu pensais que tu pourrais aider en tant qu'Ancien, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ces pouvoirs pourrais t'aider contre les Goa'uld et d'autres êtres maléfiques. Comment aurais tu pus choisir autre chose que l'ascension par rapport aux autres choix qui t'étaient proposés ?

Daniel la fixa dans les yeux.

- J'ai faillit ne pas le faire, Sam.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai pratiquement choisi de me laisser mourir. J'étais si fatigué, Sam. Je croyais que ma vie entière n'était qu'un échec et que je n'étais pas digne de l'ascension.

Le visage de Sam montra choc et incrédulité.

- Daniel, comment as-tu pu penser cela ? Toi !

- J'avais tant perdu, Sam, et il me semblait que, quelque soit les efforts que je faisais pour faire la différence, je reculais de deux pas pour chaque pas que je faisais en avant. Je me tenais pour responsable de la mort de Sha're et de tant d'autres choses. Il me semblais qu'il y avait eu plus d'échecs dans ma vie que de succès.

- Daniel, ce n'est pas vrai, dit Sam, d'une voix bouleversée. Tu as tant fait, tellement accomplit de chose. Nous te devons nos vies et pas qu'une fois. La planète entière te doit la vie, sans parler des autres civilisations.

- Je sais Sam. J'ai réalisé maintenant que c'était faux ce que je pensais à l'époque. J'étais tellement las de tous ça, et j'avais tellement mal. Je voulais que tout s'arrête.

Les mots de Daniel avaient vraiment contrariés Sam. Elle n'avait eu aucune idée de ce qu'il avait ressentit à l'époque. Si elle s'en était douté, elle lui aurait fais savoir ce qu'elle en pensait, lui aurait montrer combien il était important, non seulement pour la Terre et le SGC, mais aussi pour elle, Jack, Teal'c, et tous ses amis.

Sam lui agrippa les mains.

- Daniel

Il lui serra la main.

- Ça va, Sam. Comme je l'ai dit, je ne ressent plus la même chose. Même si je ne me rappelle plus de la majorité de mon ascension, elle m'a au moins apprit une bonne leçon à propos de la vie et de moi-même. En fait, ça m'en a apprit plus d'une. Vu le contexte actuel, il se pourrait que je doive enseigner l'une delle d'ici peu à certaines personnes.

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Le Général Hammond est pratiquement sur que certaines personnes vont insister pour que je sois retiré de SG-1 car j'aurais trop de valeur pour risquer ma vie dans des missions hors monde.

Bien quelle sache qu'il y ai une chance pour que Daniel soit retiré de SG-1, l'entendre dire de but en blanc le lui faisait vraiment prendre conscience.

- Que vas-tu faire si cela doit arriver ?

- Essayer de les convaincre qu'ils font erreur. Cest tout ce que je peux faire. Si je ne peux pas être au dehors, à utiliser ces pouvoirs pour aider les autres, alors à quoi cela me sert ?

Le regard de Daniel s'éloigna de celui de Sam.

- J'espère juste

- Quoi ?

- J'espère que je suis assez adulte pour utiliser ces pouvoirs. Le regard de Daniel rencontra de nouveau celui de Sam. Te rappelles tu lorsque Shifu m'a transmit ce rêve ?

- Daniel, ce nest pas la même chose. Tu étais sous l'influence de la mémoire génétique des Goa'uld dans ce rêve. Ce sont ces mémoires qui t'ont changé, qui t'ont fait faire toutes ces choses, pas les pouvoirs que tu avais acquis.

- Je sais, mais cela me fait tout de même me poser des questions. Les Nox, les Tollans, et, au début, les Asgards croyaient tous que la race humaine était trop primitive pour pouvoir posséder les pouvoirs qui accompagnent une technologie avancée, particulièrement les armes issues de cette technologie. En pensant à l'état des choses sur Terre, nous ne pouvons les blâmer de penser ainsi. Même si jusqu'à présent nous avons fait du bon boulot avec la technologie que nous avons obtenu. Daniel fit un léger sourire. Nous n'avons pas encore fait exploser la planète. Son sourire s'évanouit. Mais c'est parce que, à l'exception du NID, nous avons réussi à faire en sorte que cette technologie ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains. Daniel se leva et s'éloigner de deux pas. Mais ça. Je ne suis pas sur qu'un simple _humain_ ne soit fait pour posséder ce type de pouvoir. Cela me fait peur.

Sam se leva à son tour et s'approcha de Daniel. Elle se plaça de manière à lui faire face. Ses yeux ne voulaient pas rencontrer les siens.

- Daniel, je comprend ce que tu me dis, et je comprend encore plus pourquoi tu ressens ça , mais il y a une chose quil faut que tu saches. Si je devais choisir un humain sur cette Terre, un humain dans cette _galaxie_ à qui donner ces pouvoirs, alors ce serait toi.

Choqué, Daniel releva soudainement la tête, ses yeux rencontrant enfin ceux de la jeune femme, les fouillant profondément en quête de la vérité de ses paroles.

- Tu _es_ assez grand pour utiliser ces pouvoirs avec discernement, Daniel. Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Les paroles de Sam eurent pour effet de produire une douce chaleur tout au fond de lui. Sa foi et sa confiance en lui et en la personne qu'il était voulaient dire beaucoup pour lui, encore plus que ce qu'il n'avait réalisé jusqu'à maintenant.

- Merci, Sam, murmura-t-il, sachant que ces mots n'étaient pas suffisant pour exprimer sa gratitude.

Sam l'enlaça dans ses bras. Daniel lui retourna l'étreinte, ne voulant pas la lâcher. Il en avait besoin. Même si il aimait penser qu'il était un homme indépendant, il avait besoin de l'amour que lui procuraient ses amis, et cela le déchirait de savoir qu'il pouvait à présent tout perdre.

Sam sentit les bras de Daniel la serrer brusquement contre lui, son visage pressé contre son cou, et instinctivement elle su ce à quoi il pensant. Alors elle le garda contre elle, ne voulant pas penser au fait que Daniel devrait peut être bientôt les quitter.

Un long moment passa avant que les deux amis ne se séparent. Daniel mit sa main contre la joue de Sam.

- Tu es une très bonne amie, Sam, dit il doucement, ses yeux bleus encrées profondément dans les siens.

Un doux sourire illumina le visage de Sam.

- Tu l'es aussi, Daniel.

Fixant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, Daniel fut prit d'un désir soudain, et, avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il baissa la tête et plaça un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Sam hoqueta sous ce geste.

Daniel se recula, en la lâchant.

- Je... Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais sans doute pas du faire ça.

Sam passa ses doigts sur sa bouche.

- Non, c'est, hum... ça va. Nous sommes... nous sommes amis. Cest normal que deux amis s'embrassent.

Tout deux se sentirent soudain très nerveux, et ils s'éloignèrent encore plus l'un de l'autre, Sam retournant à sa table de travail et Daniel errant vers l'un des ordinateurs vers le mur. Plusieurs secondes de silence passèrent.

- Tu devrais essayer de te rendormir, Daniel, dit elle finalement.

Il émit un rire forcé.

- Cela n'a pas marché la dernière fois que j'ai essayé. J'ai peur de réitérer l'opération.

- Tu ne peux pas rester debout toute la nuit.

- Non, je le sais, mais peut être que si je me fatigue suffisamment je pourrai m'endormir sans l'aide du biofeedback.

- Tu l'utilisais pour t'endormir ?

- Oui. Eliza m'a montré comment faire. Je peux abaisser mes fréquences cérébrales à un niveau utilisé durant le sommeil, et cela m'y entraîne automatiquement.

- Mais tu as eu un cauchemar cette fois ci.

- Oui. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'arriver aux fréquences delta. Apparemment, je me suis endormit avant d'avoir fini le processus.

- C'est parce que tu es fatigué, Daniel. Je sais que tu n'a pas du beaucoup dormir ces derniers jours, après tout ce qui cest passé.

Daniel savait qu'elle avait raison. Il avait simplement peur de faire un autre cauchemar tel que celui-ci. Ironiquement, le biofeedback était supposé l'aider avec ses cauchemars, pas lui en provoquer.

- Peut être que je vais aller voir Janet pour qu'elle m'aide à m'endormir, dit il.

- Cela me semble une très bonne idée.

- J'imagine que je te verrai plus tard, alors.

- Okay. J'espère que tu vas réussir à récupérer un peu.

Lui souriant, Sam regarda Daniel sortir du laboratoire. Dés qu'il fut parti, le sourire s'évanouit.

_'Okay Sam, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_' se demanda-t-elle. Le "ça" en question faisait référence aux sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle avait embrassé Daniel, un sentiment qui avait fait s'élever son pouls et un rougissement de plaisir se répandre du haut de son crâne au plus petit de ses orteils. Sam n'était pas assez naïve pour ne pas reconnaître les signes. Elle avait déjà ressentit ce genre de choses lors dun baiser dans le passé mais avec une intensité moindre. Le problème était qu'elle les avait ressentit avec Daniel, son meilleur ami et son coéquipier.

_'Oh, ce nest **pas** bon du tout'_,statua-t-elle silencieusement. "Super, maintenant je commence à ressembler au Colonel O'Neill dans ma propre tête", murmura-t-elle tout haut.

Cette remarque fit penser Sam à son commandant. Pendant longtemps, elle avait éprouvé des sentiments pour Jack. Elle savait qu'elle avait tort, que les règles interdisaient toutes relations entre eux, mais cela ne l'avait pas arrêté. En y regardant de plus près et de façon logique, Sam n'arrivait pas à savoir comment cela était arrivé. Jack et elle n'étaient pas du tout compatibles. Ils n'avaient rien en commun si ce n'est leur carrière militaire et SG-1. Une relation entre eux serait vouée à l'échec. Ils se rendraient fous l'un l'autre en moins d'un an. Mais tous les arguments logiques qu'elle pouvait trouver ne semblaient pas compter pour son coeur.

Sam ne savait pas si elle était véritablement amoureuse de Jack ou si cela n'était qu'une forte attraction physique, elle-même associée à la forte admiration qu'elle lui portait et à son amitié. Ce dont elle était sure c'était que ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas autorisé chez les militaires.

Mais, à présent une nouvelle question ce présentait à elle. Comment pouvait elle avoir ces sentiments pour Jack, et en même temps ressentir ce qu'elle venait de vivre lorsque Daniel l'avait embrassé ?

* * *

Daniel se dirigeait lentement vers linfirmerie, perdu dans ses pensées. Pour la première fois en trois jours, ses pensées n'étaient pas centrées sur ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Elles étaient concentrées sur ce qui venait de se passer dans le bureau de Sam. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait pousser à l'embrasser. Cela était stupide et complètement fou. Mais à quoi avait il penser ? Il navait _pas_ réfléchi, et tout le problème était là. Il avait répondu à des émotions qui étaient soudainement apparues, des émotions qu'il ne devrait pas éprouver, en tout cas, pas envers Sam.

Cela faisait très longtemps que Daniel n'avait pas ressentit ce genre de sentiments, pas depuis qu'il avait été attiré par Kera, la femme qui s'était avérée être Linnea, la Destructrice de Mondes . Ces sentiments s'étaient révélés n'étre qu'une grande erreur, tout comme ceux-ci l'étaient. Le mieux pour lui était de les oublier et de prétendre que ce baiser n'avait jamais existé.

L'arrivée de Daniel à l'infirmerie mis fin à ses pensées. Janet s'inquiéta aussitôt lorsqu'il lui demanda des somnifères, et il réussi in extremis à regagner ses quartiers sans avoir à subir un examen complet.

Décidant qu'il valait mieux qu'il mange un bout avant, Daniel se rendit au mess. Alors qu'il dînait, Daniel observa les hommes et les femmes autour de lui. Pour la plupart, il les connaissait, c'était des gens à qui il parlait et travaillait avec. Il considérait certains comme des amis. Combien d'entre eux seraient encore ses amis lorsqu'ils apprendraient ce dont il était capable ?

De retour dans ses quartiers, Daniel pris un cachet, puis lu un peu en attendant qu'il fasse son effet. Finalement, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer et il se coucha. Il s'endormi en quelque minutes.

* * *

Daniel ouvrit ses yeux difficilement. Il regarda le réveil sur la table de nuit et fut surprit d'y lire 7:15. Il avait réussi à dormir neuf heures d'affilées. Il ne pouvait se souvenir de la dernière fois ou cela lui était arrivé.

Chassant les dernières toiles d'araignées de son cerveau, Daniel sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se rappelait maintenant pourquoi il détestait prendre des somnifères. Ils le laissaient toujours patraque et il lui fallait plusieurs heures - ou plusieurs tasses de café - pour que cela passe.

Une longue douche et trois tasses de café plus tard, Daniel se sentit de nouveau vivant. Il finissait son petit déjeuner lorsqu'il reçut lordre de se rendre dans le bureau du Général Hammond. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il s'aperçu qu'il n'était pas seul. Trois autres hommes s'y trouvaient également, deux en uniformes militaires et le dernier en civil.

- Docteur Jackson, voici le Colonel Morrison, dit Hammond en montrant le plus vieux des trois. Le Major Rice et le Docteur Fairview. Le Colonel Morrison vient du Pentagone, le Major Rice travaille pour le NID et le Docteur Fairview est stationné dans la Zone 51.

Les trois hommes fixaient Daniel avec différentes expressions. Le Colonel l'étudiait de manière suspicieuse, l'homme du NID portait une expression qui ne pouvait être que de la manigance et le scientifique était plus que curieux.

- Nous devrions nous rendre dans la salle de réunion, Messieurs, leur dit Hammond.

Les cinq venaient à peine de s'asseoir lorsque Jack entra dans la salle.

- Colonel O'Neill, vous n'avez pas été appelé, lui fit remarquer le Général.

- Je le sais Monsieur, mais en tant que Commandant de Daniel, j'ai pensé que je devais être ici.

Le Général Hammond ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Jack de partir mais soudain il vit la lueur d'espoir dans le regard de Daniel.

- Très bien, Colonel. Asseyez vous.

Jack s'appropria le siège à côté de Daniel et fut brièvement présenté aux visiteurs.

- Docteur Jackson, le Général Hammond nous à transmis un rapport à votre propos, qui je dois l'avouer, semble tout droit sortit d'un film de science fiction, commença le Colonel Morrison.

- En considérant que nous sommes assis à seulement quelques mètres d'un objet dont beaucoup de gens dirait la même chose, j'aurai pensé que vous auriez l'esprit assez libre pour accepter le rapport du Général comme la simple vérité, lui répondit Daniel.

Morrison fronça fortement des sourcils.

- Cela est peut être vrai, Docteur, mais je me demande quand même comment cela vous est arrivé. Vous n'avez jamais manifesté de pouvoirs psychiques auparavant. Son regard se durcit. A moins que vous ne vous soyez tu.

- Je n'ai rien dissimulé Colonel. Cela est arrivé soudainement. Vous avez vraisemblablement lu le rapport complet qui me concerne, vous devez dons savoir que certaines choses me sont arrivées durant l'année et demie qui vient de s'écouler.

Le Colonel jeta un coup d'oeil au dossier qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Oui. Vous avez été exposé à une dose fatale de radiations et vous vous êtes "élevé" à un plan d'existence supérieur au notre. C'est bien cela ?

- Oui.

- Et comment cela marche-t-il exactement ?

- Mon corps matériel est mort et c'est transformé en une forme de vie qui existe en tant qu'énergie pure. Ma conscience est restée intacte sous cette nouvelle forme.

- Et sous cette forme, vous aviez les mêmes pouvoirs que ceux que nous appelons les Anciens ? Cette nouvelle question provenait du Major Rice.

- C'est exact, répondit Daniel. Je pouvais déclancher des feux, faire apparaître des éclairs dans le ciel et mouvoir des objets sans les toucher.

- Mais vous avez retrouver votre forme humaine au bout d'un an, objecta Morrison.

- Yep. J'ai brisé les règles et j'ai été éjecté du club.

Le Colonel regarda un autre bout de papier.

- Selon ce rapport médical, vous avez été déclaré complètement humain, sans anomalie.

- Rien qui n'ai pu être détecté, mais nous savons tous qu'il existe beaucoup de choses que les instruments médicaux ne peuvent détecter.

- Oui, mais d'après le rapport du Docteur Fraiser, elle _a_ détecté une différence dans les tests qu'elle vient de vous faire subir. Pouvez vous l'expliquer ?

- Non. Je ne peux qu'émettre des hypothèses et dire que cela a un rapport avec ce qui est arrivé jeudi.

- Jeudi... ah, oui. Vous prétendez avoir allumé et éteint une bougie psychiquement et causé une fourchette de voler à travers la pièce après avoir eu un rêve concernant l'Ancien appelé Oma Desala.

Daniel resta silencieux, comprenant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de répondre.

- Docteur Jackson, j'aimerai en savoir plus en ce qui concerne votre dernière mission, demanda Rice. La planète...

- P2Q-353, interrompit Daniel.

- P2Q-353 n'a pas montrer des signes récents d'activités Goa'uld, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas du tout. Les ruines étaient abandonnées depuis des années. Ni le MALP ni le UAV n'ont détecté de signes Goa'uld ou Jaffa se trouvant près de la Porte des Étoiles ou les ruines.

- Vous n'étiez donc pas préparé à l'attaque.

Daniel jeta un furtif coup d'oeil à Jack.

- Non.

- Selon les rapports de vos coéquipiers et de vous-même, le combats a été assez intense, en tout cas assez pour que se pose la question de votre survit. Est-ce également vrai ?

Daniel se demanda où l'homme voulait en venir avec ses questions.

- Oui, la bataille a fait rage.

- Ce qui signifie que vous avez été capable de lancer une attaque psychique malgré les conditions extrêmes.

Mystère résolu. Rice voulait savoir si Daniel pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs lorsque les choses tournaient mal.

- Je m'en suis sorti, lui répondit il abruptement.

Rice montra le rapport.

- Et même plus que bien, selon ceci. Vous vous êtes débarrasser de six Jaffas avec votre première attaque et avez fait fuir le reste avec la deuxième.

Daniel se tendit en entendant la façon de parler de l'homme du NID, comme si il était content et impressionné que Daniel puisse brûler vifs six hommes. L'archéologue sentit quelqu'un le toucher, et il se retourna vers Jack, qui venait de lui poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Daniel lui envoya un petit sourire de gratitude.

- Vous voudriez peut être en avoir une démonstration personnelle, Major, intervint Jack, une sourire malveillant sur les lèvres. Pour voir comment s'en sort Daniel lorsque on ne lui tire pas dessus. Je pari qu'il pourrait allumer le feu.

Ce fut le Colonel Morrison qui répondit à la remarque de Jack, au lieu du Major Rice.

- En fait, Colonel ONeill, nous voudrons voir un exemple des pouvoirs du Docteur Jackson.

- J'aimerai mieux pas, lui dit Daniel.

- Docteur Jackson, nous devons vérifier la véracité de vos propos.

- Pourquoi ? Ce nest pas un entretien d'embauche, Colonel. Je ne demande pas un nouveau poste ou un augmentation de salaire. Je ne veux pas que ces nouveaux pouvoirs changent les choses, a part me permettre d'aider le SGC et mon équipe encore plus qu'auparavant.

Le Docteur Fairview haussa des sourcils sous le coup de la surprise.

- Vous ne souhaitez sans doute pas rester membre d'une équipe maintenant.

Daniel le fixa.

- En fait, si. Je n'ai aucun désire de quitter SG-1.

- Mais cela serait une énorme perte pour quelqu'un comme vous !

Jack le fusilla du regard.

- Excusez moi ? Sans le SGC, votre derrière aurait roussi depuis bien longtemps par les Goa'uld. Partir en missions est _exactement_ la place d'un homme possédant de tels pouvoirs, défendant la Terre et les autres planètes habitées par des humains des Goa'uld et de tous les autres ennemis.

- Que le Docteur Jackson reste ou non dans SG-1 sera décidé plus tard, répondit Morrison fermement. Pour l'instant, je dois vérifier si ce qu'il dit est vrai.

Daniel fronça des sourcils.

- Ok. Vous voulez un exemple ? Vous allez l'avoir !

- Daniel ? Ne fais rien de stupide, lui recommanda Jack dans un souffle.

L'archéologue ne répondit pas. A la place, il fixa la table. Pendant quelques secondes rien ne se passa, puis, tout à coup, la table et tout ce qui s'y trouvait commença à trembler. Surpris, tout le monde, excepté Daniel s'éloigna de la table. Ils observèrent, bouche bée, la grande table de conférence se soulever doucement dans les airs d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, rester en l'air pendant quelques secondes, puis atterrir exactement à sa place. Le linguiste observa les personnes présentent et vit que leurs expressions variaient entre la surprise et l'éblouissement.

- Alors, cette exemple vous convient ?, demanda-t-il. Ou préféreriez vous que je fasse exploser quelque chose également ?

- C'était extraordinaire !, s'exclama Fairview. Il commença à sortir des faits sur la gravité, les molécules de l'air et les principes demandés pour soulever une masse solide sans force détectable. Il fut coupé par le Colonel Morrison.

- J'aimerai savoir comment vous avez réussi ce tour, Docteur Jackson, dit le Colonel, fixant l'archéologue avec un regard dur.

- Moi également, lui répondit Daniel. Mais je ne peux vous répondre. Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de la manière dont j'ai réussi ça.

- Nous avons bien l'intention de trouver, intervint le Major Rice, regardant Daniel comme si il voulait le disséquer sur le champ.

- Oh je ne croix pas, lui répondit Jack, ses instincts protecteurs en alertes maximales. En tout cas, pas si vous devez traiter Daniel comme un cobaye. Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire comment il y arrive ? Ce qui est important c'est qu'il peut le faire et que ses pouvoirs vont énormément aider le SGC et SG-1.

- Nous devons savoir comment le Docteur Jackson procède. Une étude du processus et de son cerveau pourrait nous indiquer comment créer ces pouvoirs chez d'autre, dit le Docteur Fairview.

- Non.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Daniel. Ce dernier portait une expression que Jack ne connaissait que trop bien, celle qui voulait dire qu'il allait planter les talons et qu'il ne bougerait pas d'un iota.

- Je ne me soumettrai à aucuns de vos tests ou de ceux planifiés par la Zone 51, ou le NID, ou nul part en dehors du SGC, dit il.

La face du Colonel Morisson se durcit.

- Docteur Jackson, vous êtes un employé du gouvernement qui...

- Qui a encore une liberté de pensée et d'agir, l'interrompit Daniel. Je suis peut être un employé du gouvernement qui travaille pour l'armée, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas voix au chapitre et je n'y renoncerai pas. Légalement, vous ne pouvez me forcer à participer à aucun tests ou examens sauf en cas de sécurité nationale. Je dois cette après midi à 12:30, effectuer des tests sous l'oeil du Docteur Eliza White, et ce seront les _seuls _auquel je participerai, hormis ceux demandés par le Docteur Fraiser.

Le Colonel Morrison consulta son dossier.

- Le Docteur White est...

- La thérapeute en biofeedback qui a été intégré au SGC afin d'en traiter le personnel, lui répondit Hammond.

Fairview fit la grimace.

- Une thérapeute en biofeedback ? A quoi cela servira-t-il ?

Daniel dirigea son regard sur lui.

- Et bien, si vous aviez lu le rapport que j'ai fourni au Général Hammond, vous auriez su qu'il existe une connexion entre le biofeedback et ce que je peux faire. Cest grâce à ça que j'ai découvert mes facultés.

- Très bien, nous attendrons les résultats des tests effectués par le Docteur White, dit le Général Hammond. En attendant aucune décision ne sera prise.

- Général, commança à objecter le Major Rice.

Hammond le fusilla du regard.

- Cest ma décision finale, Major.

L'homme du NID s'interrompit une seconde, puis :

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Vous pouvez partir.

Daniel ne perdit pas une seconde pour se lever et s'échapper de la salle. Jack était directement derrière lui, se demandant combien ce jour pouvait encore se détériorer.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Daniel traversa le couloir, ne s'arrêtant qu'en arrivant à l'ascenseur. Il frappa le bouton d'appel un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

- Hé. Tu vas bien ? Demanda Jack.

- Oui. Juste un peu en colère. Je savais que cela allait se passer ainsi, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de ne pas l'apprécier.

Les deux hommes s'enfermèrent dans le bureau de Daniel, d'où Jack appela Sam et Teal'c qui arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? , interrogea Sam. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'expression de Daniel. Pas terrible apparemment, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, cela aurait pu être pire, lui dit Daniel. Au moins je ne suis pas envoyé dans la Zone 51 pour le moment.

- Mais il a démontré à quel point la table de conférence est aérodynamique, informa Jack. Un regard glacial de la part de l'archéologue balaya le sourire du Colonel.

- Je n'étais pas au courant qu'une table était prévue pour être aérodynamique, enchaîna le Jaffa.

Cette remarque réussie à faire apparaître un léger sourire sur le visage de Daniel. Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas. Il soupira et s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau.

- Des représentants du Pentagone, du NID et de la Zone 51 étaient présents. Comme prévu le type du NID voulait me faire passer tout un tas de tests. Ils vont sans doute observer ceux qu'Elyza va tenter cet après-midi. En attendant, tout à été mis en attente.

- Voudrais tu que nous y assistions également Daniel ?, demanda Sam doucement.

- Cela serait bien d'avoir un peu de support, admit il.

- Alors tu l'auras !, s'exclama Jack.

Les coéquipiers de Daniel restèrent avec lui pour le restant de la matinée. Bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment faim, ils insistèrent pour qu'il se nourrisse à midi. Puis, en quittant la cantine, ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

Hammond, Morrison, Rice et Fairview se trouvaient déjà dans la salle d'observation lorsque SG-1 y entra. Janet se tenait dans la salle de quarantaine avec Elyza. En voyant combien Daniel était tendu, Jack demanda la permission que Sam, Teal'c et lui-même puissent être présent avec le jeune homme plutôt que de rester dans la pièce du haut. Daniel étant d'accord, Eliza et Janet donnèrent leur feu vert, mais demandèrent aux trois de se tenir à l'écart.

Eliza se tourna vers Daniel souriant doucement.

- Très bien, Daniel. Je sais que vous devez être nerveux.

Daniel tenta de lui retourner son sourire, mais ce fut un échec.

- Un peu.

- Alors, essayé de vous calmer. Voulez vous effectuer quelques exercices de relaxation avant ?

- Non, je préférerais commencer immédiatement.

- Très bien.

Elyza brancha Daniel aux appareils mesurant toutes ses réponses physiologiques incluant le rythme cardiaque, la pression artérielle, la respiration, la température de la peau et bien entendu les ondes cérébrales.

- Très bien, j'ai déposé quelques objets sur cette table que nous allons utiliser durant ces tests.

Daniel regarda dans la direction indiquée par Elyza. Sur la table se trouvaient un verre vide, un bloc de métal, une lanterne et un morceau de tissu posé sur un plateau en métal.

- Lorsque vous serez prêt Daniel, je veux que vous souleviez le bloc de métal.

Prenant quelques inspirations, Daniel tenta de se calmer. Il reporta son attention sur le bloc et effectua la procédure lui permettant de faire descendre ses ondes cérébrales. Il visualisa le bloc de métal se soulevant de la table. Ce dernier répondit à l'ordre donné immédiatement

- Pouvez vous me le faire parvenir Daniel ?, lui demanda Elyza.

Suivant les ordres de l'archéologue, le bloc flotta au travers de la pièce et atterrit fermement dans la main tendue d'Elyza.

- Parfait. La scientifique inscrit quelques notes, tout comme Janet. Ensuite, allumez cette lanterne s'il vous plait.

Deux secondes plus tard, la mèche de la lanterne s'enflamma. Les deux médecins notèrent de nouveau quelques mots.

- Comment vous sentez vous Daniel ?, lui demanda Janet.

- Bien.

- Pas de maux de tête ou d'inconforts ?

- Non.

- C'est bien, lui dit Elyza. Vous pensez que vous pouvez briser ce verre ?

Daniel regarda le verre en question. Jusqu'à présent, il avait seulement fait bouger des objets. Il n'avait jamais essayé d'écraser ou de briser quelque chose. Fixant le verre, il l'imagina se brisant et lui en donna l'ordre. Instantanément, le verre se brisa en mille morceaux, dont plusieurs se répandirent sur la table et le sol.

- Très bien Daniel. Ok, dernier test. Je veux que vous enflammiez ce morceau de tissu.

Quelques secondes plus tard il prit feu. Daniel relâcha ses ondes cérébrales qui reprirent une fréquence bêta, heureux que ces tests soient finis. Utilisant un extincteur, que Janet lui avait tendu, Jack éteignit le tissu avant que les détecteurs de fumée ne se déclanchent.

- Vous allez toujours bien ?, demanda le médecin.

- Oui, je me sens en forme. Il regarda Elyza. Alors, qu'avez-vous découvert ?

- Et bien, votre EEG est descendu à la fréquence sept point zéro pour commencer mais il n'est pas resté là.

Daniel la regarda surpris.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Lorsque vous avez bougé le bloc de métal il y est resté, mais à chaque fois que vous avez enflammé un objet des pics important apparaissent sur votre EEG.

- Et lorsque j'ai brisé le verre ?

- Un autre pic.

- Alors qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Cela me fait croire que la fréquence sept point zéro est seulement nécessaire pour que vous puissiez atteindre l'endroit d'où vient ce pouvoir. Pour certaines choses, comme mouvoir les objets, cette fréquence reste la meilleure pour y parvenir, mais pour…des actions plus destructives, une fréquence plus élevée est requise. Des tests biofeedback antérieurs ont démontré que des fréquences extrêmement élevées, entre cent vingt et cinq cents hertz peuvent permettre d'obtenir des pouvoirs psychiques tel que la télékinésie et la transmutation, qui est le pouvoir de changer la matière en une autre.

- Votre rythme cardiaque, pression artérielle et respiration ont été touché également, Daniel, lui dit Janet. Tout trois ont chuté de manière significative lorsque votre EEG a baissé. Mais votre rythme cardiaque et votre pression artérielle ont chacun augmenté lorsque vous effectuez une action. Une petite hausse lorsque vous avez bougé le bloc de métal, une un peu plus importante lorsque vous avez allumé la lanterne. Briser le verre les a fait augmenter encore plus et l'inflammation du tissu a vu la hausse la plus forte.

- Et qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ?, demanda Jack.

- Cela signifie que plus l'action demande de l'énergie, plus le corps de Daniel est soumit à un stress important.

- Pourquoi enflammer un morceau de tissu demande plus d'énergie ?

- Parce qu'il n'était pas assez inflammable, répondit Sam, réalisant soudain la réponse.

Elyza acquiesça.

- Nous avons traité le tissu avec un retardant.

- Ok, je ne prétend pas être un spécialiste, mais le but d'un retardant n'est il pas de rendre plus difficile la mise à feu d'un matériau lors de son exposition aux flammes, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Jack.

- Oui, lui confirma Sam.

- Mais le tissu n'a pas été exposé au feu, alors que c'est il passé ?

Une expression de réalisation s'étendit sur le visage de Sam.

- Il a raison. Comment n'ai-je as pensé à ça plus tôt ? Un feu ne se déclenche pas instantanément. Il a besoin d'un stimulus extérieur, une sorte de catalyse. Il faut trois composant pour que l'allumage et la combustion ne se fassent : de l'oxygène, un carburant pour alimenter le feu et une source de chaleur pour que le carburant atteigne sa température de combustion. Ainsi, normalement, pour allumer la mèche d'une lanterne, vous devez l'exposer à une flamme déjà allumée. Mais ici, il n'y avait aucune flamme, ce qui signifie qu'un autre moyen d'allumage a du être utilisé. Sam se dirigea vers la lanterne. Vous voyez, tout à une température limite à laquelle un objet va prendre feu. J'imagine que Daniel a, d'une manière ou d'une autre, réussi à surchauffer l'air aux alentours de la mèche, ce qui l'a porté à sa température de mise à feu.

Elle se dirigea vers le tissu carbonisé. Elle l'enleva du plateau en métal et examina ce dernier avec attention.

-A part quelques marques dû aux flammes, le plateau ne montre aucun signe d'avoir été exposé à une température extrême alors, si Daniel a surchauffé l'air, il l'a fait juste assez pour allumer le tissu mais pas assez chaud pour faire fondre le métal du plateau.

Sam secoua la tête.

- Mais il y avait aussi la question de savoir comment Daniel a fabriqué les boules de feu. J'aimerais vraiment faire quelques tests, utiliser quelques senseurs pour voir ce qui se passe exactement lorsque Daniel met le feu à quelque chose.

Elle réalisa soudain ce qu'elle venait de dire. Sam regarda l'archéologue.

- Je suis désolée, Daniel. Je ne voulais pas te prendre pour un cobaye.

Daniel lui sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sam, je comprend. Et c'était vrai. Sam était juste elle-même, s'excitant face à l'énigme scientifique qui se trouvait face à elle. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Si cela ne le touchait pas personnellement, lui aussi aurait été curieux face à ce cas de figure.

- Très bien, je pense que cela suffit pour aujourd'hui, leur dit le Général Hammond.

Surpris, toutes les personnes en salle d'isolement levèrent les yeux vers lui. Ils avaient presque oublié les personnes présentes dans la salle d'observation. Jack étudia les visages des trois visiteurs. Le Colonel Morrison regardait Daniel avec un grand intérêt mêlé d'une dose de malaise. La face du Docteur Fairview était remplit d'excitation. En ce qui concernait le Major Rice, il ne faisait aucun doute de ce qu'il pensait. Il voulait le control de Daniel et des pouvoirs que Daniel possédait et il allait tenter par tous les moyens de mettre la main dessus. Des trois hommes, Jack imaginait que ce serait Rice qui poserait le plus de problèmes.

- Docteur Jackson, rejoignez nous dans la salle de réunion dans une demie heure, demanda Hammond.

- Oui Monsieur.

Les quatre hommes sortirent de la salle d'observation. Daniel se tourna vers ses coéquipiers et les deux médecins.

- Quelqu'un veut parier sur celui qui criera le plus fort pour décider dans quel département je dois être transféré ?

- Pas besoin de pari, je le sais déjà, répondit Jack. Cela sera le Général Hammond et moi-même, argumentant que tu dois rester ici au SGC.

- Et je les soutiendrais, dit Janet. Ces tests indiquent qu'utiliser ces pouvoirs provoque une réaction physiologique de votre corps. C'est vrai que les réactions que je viens de noter n'étaient en rien dangereuses, mais il est possible qu'en cas d'utilisation extrême de vos dons cela pose un problème et vous mettes en danger. Sans des tests plus poussés je ne peux vous permettre d'être mis dans des situations où l'on vous demanderait d'utiliser vos pouvoirs de manière régulière ou extrême.

- Alors doc, je dirais que vous feriez mieux de venir avec nous lorsque nous affronterons les lions.

- Il y a autre chose, ajouta Elyza. Je suis pratiquement sûre que l'ascension de Daniel joue un grand rôle dans tout ceci. Je ne suis pas une experte des phénomènes psychiques, mais, d'après ce que j'en sais, les humains qui montrent ce genre de pouvoirs, tel que la télékinésie, ne sont pas capables de les maîtriser avec autant de précisions. C'est plus un jeu de victoires et d'échecs. Parfois, ils arrivent à tordre une cuillère et parfois non, et cela leur demande généralement beaucoup de temps et de concentration pour y arriver. Au contraire, Daniel emble avoir une maîtrise complète de ce qu'il peut faire et est capable de le faire rapidement et facilement.

- Donc, si c'est l'ascension de Daniel qui lui permet de faire tout ça, alors il n'y aurait probablement aucun moyen pour que la science recrée ce phénomène chez d'autres, conclue Sam.

- Je doute que cela empêche le NID et la Zone 51 d'essayer, répondit Jack.

* * *

Hammond, Morrison, Rice et Fairview étaient déjà dans la salle de réunion lorsque Daniel, Jack et Janet arrivèrent, et vu les expressions sur leurs visages, la conversation qui avait eu lieu n'avait pas été plaisante. Le Général en particulier semblait furieux.

- C'est un spectacle incroyable que vous nous avez montré, Docteur Jackson, dit le Colonel Morrison.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Rice. Bien que j'espérais quelque chose de mieux et de plus spectaculaire.

- Désolé de vous avoir déçu, répondit Daniel avec son léger sarcasme habituel.

Rice lui fit un sourire qui rappela à Daniel un requin.

- Mais pas du tout, Docteur. Je suis sûr que nous aurons la chance de voir une démonstration plus importante assez rapidement.

- Et de quelle démonstration s'agit il ?, demanda Jack.

- Comme_ je_ viens de le dire au Général Hammond, cela serait dans les intérêts de la Terre, que le Docteur Jackson soit soumit à une série de tests plus poussés et des examens plus importants pour voir quelles sont les limites de ses pouvoirs et découvrir comment ils marchent. Cela aurait plus de sens que le NID soit en charge de ces tests et qu'ils soient conduits dans la Zone 51.

- Et comme _je _le disais, le DOD devrait en être en charge puisqu'il est fort probable que le Docteur Jackson soit transféré dans ce département afin que ses pouvoirs soient utilisés pour la défense du pays, déclara avec emphase Morrison.

- Excusez moi Colonel, mais le DOD ne pourrait utiliser à son maximum les talents uniques du Docteur Jackson, répliqua Rice.

- Messieurs, je me fiche de savoir qui aura la meilleure utilisation des pouvoirs du Docteur Jackson, déclara Janet fermement. Je ne peux et je n'autoriserai pas le genre de test dont vous parlez. D'après ce que j'ai vu, il est possible, si Daniel utilise ses pouvoirs trop fréquemment ou de manière trop poussée, que cela le blesse physiquement.

- Laissez nous nous en inquiéter, Docteur Fraiser, dit Rice. Nous prendrons toutes les précautions nécessaires pour garder le Docteur Jackson en bonne santé.

- Ouais sûr, répliqua Jack. J'y crois autant qu'au fait que vous puissiez avoir un cœur dans cette cavité que vous appelé boite thoracique.

Rice ignora la remarque de Jack et continua d'insister pour que Daniel soit transféré dans la Zone 51, tandis que Morrison demandait à ce que Daniel soit mit entre les mains du DOD. En même temps, Jack et Hammond clamaient qu'il devait rester au SGC, tandis que Janet donnait son avis, mentionnant ce que Elyza White avait dit.

C'est ainsi que la dispute continua. Au centre de tout ceci, Daniel resta assis en silence. Personne ne remarqua qu'il ne participait pas à la conversation, alors qu'il aurait dû. Ils ne remarquèrent pas non plus lorsque, au bout de plusieurs minutes, il ferma les yeux et s'immobilisa. Ce qui se passa ensuite capta leur attention sans problème. La conversation s'arrêta brusquement lorsque la chaise vide au bout de la table s'élava soudain dans les airs et alla s'écraser au sol avec un grand bruit. Un silence de plomb se fit entendre.

- Toutes mes excuses, Général, dit Daniel. Il fixa les trois hommes assis en face de lui. A présent que j'ai toute votre attention, j'ai un mot à vous dire. Je vous l'ai déjà dit lors de notre précédent entretien, mais j'imagine que vous n'écoutiez pas. Non. Non, je ne me soumettrai à aucun de vos tests. Non, je n'accepterai aucun transfert au DOD, au NID ou dans quelconque département. Non, je ne permettrai pas que l'on me traite comme un rat de laboratoire, et je ne laisserai pas mon destin être décidé pour moi !

Il reprit sa respiration.

- Pendant six ans et demi j'ai vaincu et je suis mort pour protéger le peuple de la Terre et d'autres mondes contre ce qui se trouve là bas. Il pointa du doigt le plafond. Mes coéquipiers et moi-même avons sauvé cette planète entière plus d'une fois et avons procuré à la Terre des technologies ayant des siècles d'avance sur notre temps, des technologies qui continueront à nous protéger durant les années à venir. Nous avons trouvé des médecines qui guériront bientôt des maladies incurables et ainsi sauverons des centaines de vies. Nous avons conclus des alliances avec les peuples les plus puissants que la Terre n'est jamais connue. Et nous avons réalisé tout ceci d'ici même, au SGC. Alors ne me dites pas que mes pouvoirs seraient plus utiles pour le DOD, le NID ou n'importe où ailleurs. Ils ont leur lace ici même, avec le SGC et SG-1.

- Ouh ! Ouh !, s'exclama Jack, applaudissant presque.

- Docteur Jackson, que vous restiez dans SG-1 n'est pas une option, déclara Morrison. Comme vous venez de le dire, vous êtes mort en faisant votre travail, plus d'une fois, si je me rappelle bien de votre dossier. Le degré de danger que vous côtoyez en travaillant dans une équipe SG est trop important. Vous pourriez être tué très facilement et tous vos pouvoirs seraient alors perdus. Cela n'est pas acceptable. Et il y a aussi le risque que vous soyez capturé, prit comme hôte et alors ces pouvoirs se retourneraient contre nous. Vous êtes un allié précieux pour ce pays et vous devez être protégé, Docteur Jackson, et rester sur Terre, dans un environnement sécurisé, est le meilleur moyen de nous en assurer.

- Un environnement sécurisé ?, répéta Jack. Ce que vous voulez dire c'est une prison.

- Il aurait tout le confort voulu et nous subviendrons à tous ses besoins.

- Sauf ma liberté, dit Daniel. C'est exactement la même chose que vous vouliez faire avec les Tollans lorsqu'ils ont été emmenés ici. Même si vous le décrivez de manière attractive, cela resterait une prison. Une cage dorée, même belle, reste une cage. _Cela_ est inacceptable.

- Vous n'avez aucune alternative Docteur Jackson, insista Morrison.

Daniel fixa l'homme froidement.

- C'est là où vous vous trompez, Colonel. Il se leva. Je vous ai déjà donné mon avis sur la question. Vous trois pouvez continuer à vous chamaillez tant que vous voulez. Cela ne vous apportera rien de bon. Daniel se tourna vers Hammond. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser Général, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. N'attendant pas la réponse, il sortit de la salle.

* * *

Lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau, Daniel fut sortit de ses pensées, qui n'étaient décidément pas tournées vers le document qu'il tentait de traduire depuis une heure. La porte s'ouvrit sur le Général Hammond.

- Général ?, demanda Daniel, surprit que l'homme se soit déplacé plutôt que de lui demander de venir. L'archéologue commença à se lever.

- Ne vous levez pas, Docteur Jackson, dit Hammond. Il entra un peu plus dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Je vous dois des excuses. Ce qui vient de se passer dans la salle de conférence n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Le Colonel Morrison et le Major Rice ont fait preuve d'un manque de considération à votre égard. Ils tout deux oublié s'agit de votre vie et que vous avez le droit de choisir votre propre futur. Je leur ai dit à eux, ainsi qu'au Docteur Fairview que je parlerai directement au Président à propos de tout ceci et que je lui recommanderai qu'il valait mieux que vous restiez au SGC et gardiez votre position au sein de SG-1. Je viens juste de raccrocher.

- Et ?

- Et le Président désire vous parler personnellement. Il a beaucoup de questions et de réserves.

Daniel acquiesça.

- Quand est-ce que je pars ?

- Demain matin. Un transport militaire spécial vous attendra à huit heures. Vous devez rencontrer le Président à treize heures trente. Le Colonel O'Neill a déjà demandé la permission de vous accompagner et j'ai accepté

Daniel se leva et se dirigea vers les étagères contenant ses journaux.

- Que pensez vous que le Président va dire, Général ?, demanda-t-il, feuilletant les livres qui contenaient son témoignage écrit de sa vie des cinq ans et demi passés.

- Je ne pourrais vous le dire, Docteur Jackson, mais je sais que c'est un homme juste qui sait à quel point vous êtes important pour le SGC et il a beaucoup de respect pour vous et ce que vous avez fait pour cette planète. Le Général Hammond s'approcha du jeune homme. Docteur Jackson… Daniel. Il attendit que l'archéologue le regarde. Je veux que vous sachiez que, quel que soit votre choix, quelle que soit votre décision, je vous aiderai de toutes les manières possibles.

Daniel chercha les yeux de l'homme qu'il avait appris à respecter et qu'il considérait comme un ami.

- Merci Monsieur.

Après le départ du Général, Daniel retourna sur sa chaise, mais ne se replongea pas dans son travail. Il ne s'écoula pas longtemps avant que Jack ne se montre.

- Est-ce que le Général t'a parlé ?, lui demanda Jack.

- Oui. J'imagine que nous allons faire un petit voyage.

- Oui oui. Peut être que nous aurons de la chance et qu'ils nous serviront ces jolis petits casse-croûtes pour déjeuner à la Maison Blanche.

Daniel fronça des sourcils.

- Déjeuner ? Mon rendez vous avec le Président n'est pas prévu avant treize heures trente.

Jack commença à se tortiller.

- Euh… ouais. Et bien, tu vois, nous irons directement de l'aéroport à la Maison Blanche.

- Pourquoi ? Daniel observa la manière dont son ami se comportait, et, tout à coup, il sut la réponse. Ils ne veulent pas que je me balade librement autour de DC, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ? Ont-ils peur que je fasse quelque chose ou que quelque chose ne m'arrive ? Lorsque Jack ne lui répondit pas : « Ou peut être les deux ?»

- Ils veulent simplement prendre quelques précautions, Daniel, c'est tout. Tu es… une ressource naturelle de valeur. Ce n'est pas qu'avant tu ne l'étais pas. Carter et toi auraient dû être classés comme trésor national depuis des années.

- Mais à présent, j'ai encore plus de valeur, hein. Tellement de valeur que tout le monde veut m'enfermer dans un coffre fort.

- Laisse leur du temps, Daniel, dit Jack. Ils agissent simplement comme les propriétaires d'une voiture neuve qu'ils ne veulent pas abîmer.

- Oui… et ? Une fois que j'aurais une égratignure ils arrêteront de m'enfermer dans le garage toutes les nuits et ne s'inquiéteront plus pour mettre de l'anti-pluie ou de prendre deux place de parking à l'épicerie ?

Jack passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je n'aime pas ça plus que toi Daniel. Si j'avais su que tout cela se passerait, j'aurais tu tout ce que tu as fait sur cette planète. Personne n'aurait su ce que tu pouvais faire sauf nous quatre.

Daniel laissa échapper un soupir.

- Je suis désolé. Je sais que Sam, Teal'c et toi n'appréciez pas ça non plus. Merci de venir avec moi demain.

- Hé, c'est normal. J'adore simplement visiter la Maison Blanche. La dernière fois, j'ai même rencontré la First Lady.

- Je vais avoir besoin de quelques vêtements qui sont ver moi. Je n'ai pas de costume ici. J'imagine qu'ils ne me laisseront pas sortir de la base même pour ça.

- Euh, non. Désolé. Je peux aller te chercher tout ce dont tu as besoin, Daniel. Fais moi juste une liste.

- Resterons nous la nuit ou repartirons nous tour de suite après ?

- Nous prendrons un vol retour après le rendez vous.

Daniel inscrivit quelques affaires et donna la liste à Jack. Il observa son ami partir, se demandant si un jour il aurait de nouveau l'autorisation de retourner chez lui.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Daniel tenta de se replonger dans son travail mais laissa tomber au bout de quelques minutes. Prenant une soudaine décision, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Que ce soit un oubli du Général Hammond ou une omission voulue, Daniel put sortir de la base sans que personne ne l'arrête. Il trouva un coin isolé et s'assit sur la souche d'un arbre.

Daniel se mit à observer dans les arbres, écoutant le bruit des oiseaux. Un cri haut perché attira son attention et en levant la tête il vit un aigle s'élever grâce qu courants d'airs chauds. Daniel lui enviait sa liberté.

- Saviez vous que cela allait arriver Oma ?, demanda-t-il dans l'air. Lorsque vous m'avez fait redevenir humain, saviez vous que je ne serais pas… normal ?

Les minutes passèrent doucement tandis que Daniel restait assis en silence, souhaitant pouvoir tout quitter et tout oublier.

Daniel ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, lorsque soudain il réalisa que le soleil s'était considérablement rapproché de l'horizon. Au même moment, il eut le sentiment de ne plus être seul. Il attendit que la personne s'approche. Lorsque, au bout de quelques secondes, personne n'apparut il dit :

- Je ne vais pas vous décapiter, vous savez.

Teal'c entra dans son champ de vision.

- Pourquoi le croirais je, Daniel Jackson ?

- Euh… sans raison. Alors Jack vous a-t-il envoyé me chercher ?

- Non. Lorsque nous ne vous avons pas trouvé, O'Neill a questionné le garde de service et a appris où vous vous trouviez. Lui, le Major Carter et moi avons donc décidé lequel d'entre nous viendrait vous chercher.

- Vous avez tiré à la courte paille ?

- Aucune paille ne fut utilisée. Je me suis porté volontaire pour vous parler, puis ce que moi, plus que O'Neill et le Major Carter, comprend vos sentiments.

- Oui, j'imagine que vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas. En un sens, vous êtes prisonnier depuis votre venu sur Terre. Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation d'habiter hors de la base et pendant les deux premières années, vous ne pouviez pas sortir de la base sans que l'un d'entre nous ne vous accompagne. Daniel se mit à le fixer. Comment avez-vous vécu tout ça, Teal'c ?

- Je comprends les raisons pour lesquelles ma liberté a été réduite. Au début, c'était une question de confiance et à cause du Goa'uld que je portais. Plus tard, la confiance n'était plus en doute, mais le Goa'uld était toujours présent. Bien que cela ne soit plus le cas, je porte encore la marque de sa présence passée. La cicatrice de ma poche larvaire s'estompe et, avec le temps, elle aura complètement disparut. Alors il est possible que je ne doive plus vivre sur la base.

Daniel se mit debout.

- Pensez vous que mon gouvernement a une bonne raison de m'ôter ma liberté ?

- Non. Ceux qui font ça sont comme une mère qui porte son enfant trop fermement dans ses bras de peur qu'il ne tombe si elle le lâchait. Vous avez réussi à survivre à beaucoup de choses, à échapper à des dangers que beaucoup de personnes sur ce monde ne pourraient imaginer, et pourtant maintenant, ils pensent soudain que vous êtes en grave danger si vous n'êtes pas à portée de main à tout moment. Une telle croyance est illogique car, à cause des pouvoirs que vous possédez dorénavant, vous êtes encore plus capable qu'avant de vous défendre.

- Bon point. Peut être que je m'en servirai avec le Président.

- O'Neill m'a dit que si votre gouvernement vous forçait à quitter le SGC, vous comptiez rejoindre la Tok'ra.

- En fait je n'en suis pas sûr. Je ne sais pas si cela marcherait. Nous avons une alliance avec eux, alors, si je rejoignais la Tok'ra mon gouvernement pourrait insister pour que je sois rapatrié et ils le feraient sûrement pour éviter tout incident.

- Qu'allez vous faire alors ?

- Je n'en sais vraiment rien, Teal'c. Je pourrais me rendre sur une autre planète, mais je ne suis pas prêt à me cacher quelque part. Dans tout les cas, je dois trouver un moyen de continuer à me battre contre les Goa'uld ou tout du moins faire _quelque chose_ pour aider les autres.

Le silence dura quelques secondes avant que Teal'c ne dise :

- Si vous avez l'intention de continuer votre combat contre les Goa'uld, alors je me joindrais à vous.

Choqué, Daniel se retourna pour le fixer.

- Quoi ? Teal'c, que voulez vous dire ? Vous quitteriez le SGC et viendriez avec moi ?

- Le combat contre les Goa'uld et la libération de mon peuple sont les raisons de ma présence au SGC. Vous avez le savoir et les pouvoirs pour atteindre ces objectifs et je ne veux pas voir ces atouts se perdre. Ensemble, nous pourrions être une force formidable. De plus, vous êtes mon ami et je ne peux vous permettre de combattre seul.

- Wow. Je, euh… je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de dire quelque chose, Daniel Jackson.

- Merci Teal'c. Cela veut dire beaucoup pour moi.

Le Jaffa inclina la tête.

- Peut être devrions nous retourner dans la base. O'Neill montrait de l'impatience face à votre longue absence.

L'humain et le Jaffa retournèrent dans les profondeurs de la montagne. Jack et Sam se trouvaient dans le bureau de Daniel lorsque Teal'c et ce dernier y arrivèrent. Les deux officiers de l'Air Force observèrent le visage de Daniel attentivement, leur inquiétude pleinement visible.

- Daniel ?, demanda Sam.

- Je vais bien, Sam, je suis juste… frustré.

- Frustré ?, répéta Jack. Si j'étais toi je voudrais casser quelque chose.

- Et bien oui, ça aussi, mais je ne pense pas que briser les choses m'avance à quelque chose, Jack.

- Oh, je n'en suis pas si sûr. Personnellement, casser la gueule de Morrison et de Rice _me_ ferait vraiment du bien en ce moment. Tu es sûr que tu ne pourrais pas… je ne sais pas moi… faire en sorte que l'ascenseur souffre d'un problème technique catastrophique pendant qu'ils sont à l'intérieur ?

Daniel jeta à Jack un bref regard.

- Pourquoi je ne me rabattrais pas sur la combustion spontanée tout simplement ? C'est plus facile à nettoyer et il y a moins de dommages à réparer.

- Hé, ça marche pour moi.

Tous se turent, souhaitant qu'il ait un moyen pour faire disparaître les deux hommes, de préférence sans qu'il ne soit question de mort ou de blessures sérieuses.

- Monsieur, serait il possible que le Général nous donne la permission à Teal'c et à moi-même de vous accompagner à la Maison Blanche ?, demanda finalement Sam.

- Je lui ai déjà demandé, Carter. Il dit qu'il ne veut pas que le Président croie que nous lui faisons subir des pressions ce qui selon lui risque d'arriver si nous nous présentons tous.

- Alors pourrions nous juste venir avec vous sur le vol ? Teal'c et moi pourrions nous promener autour de DC pendant quelques heures.

Jack fixa son commandant en second, entendant dans sa voix une plainte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était clair que Sam voulait réellement venir avec eux.

- Et bien, qu'attendons nous pour aller lui demander, Major ?, dit il.

Deux minutes plus tard, Jack et Sam se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Hammond. Le moment où ils mirent pieds dans l'ascenseur, qui était vide, le Colonel se tourna vers le Major.

- Ok, Carter. Vous voulez me dire ce qui se passe ?

- Ce qui se passe, Monsieur ?, lui répondit Sam innocemment.

- Pourquoi voulez vous à tout prix nous accompagner à DC ?

- J'ai… juste pensé que Daniel apprécierait le support moral, Monsieur.

Jack la fixa.

- Vous savez Carter, mentir à votre officier supérieur peut vous emmener devant la Court Martiale.

Sam ne répondit pas pendant quelques secondes avant de laisser échapper un soupir.

- Je déteste me sentir impuissante, Monsieur. Et ce depuis toujours. Dans ce boulot, c'est arrivé à plusieurs reprises. La pire a été lorsque Daniel mourait des radiations, et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'arrêter. Et à présent, c'est exactement la même chose. Sam se tourna vers Jack. Cela ne devrait pas arriver, Colonel. Ce que Daniel peut faire est incroyable. Cela devrait être une bénédiction, quelque chose qui pourrait vraiment nous aider. Mais, au lieu de ça, cela tourne à la malédiction, une chose qui pourrait encore une fois, éloigner Daniel de nous. Sam serra les poings. Merde ! Je suis furieuse !

- Je le suis aussi, Carter. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point. Mais je ne renoncerais pas.

- Moi non plus, Monsieur. J'aimerais juste pouvoir remonter le temps et tout changer.

- Et bien, Major, vous me trouvez un moyen de prévoir les éruptions solaires, et je serais le premier à sauter à travers la Porte.

Hammond donna la permission à Sam et Teal'c d'accompagner Daniel et Jack sur le vol mais il fut clair sur le fait qu'en aucun cas ils ne devraient se rendre à la Maison Blanche. Bien que Sam aurait aimé être là avec Daniel pour présenter ses arguments au Président, elle était heureuse de pouvoir au moins l'accompagner sur le vol. Elle avait le terrible pressentiment que leur temps avec Daniel était compté, et elle voulait passer le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie. Et si le pire arrivait, si le Président suivait les recommandations du Colonel Morrison ou du Major Rice, alors cela serait à eux, à SG-1, de décider comment ils allaient aider Daniel à échapper aux griffes du NID et du DOD.

Le lendemain matin, SG-1 se mit en route. Le « transport militaire spécial » se révéla être un jet complètement équipé avec, comme Jack les nomma, toutes les cloches et les sonneries possibles. Malheureusement, aucun d'entre eux n'était d'humeur à apprécier cet équipement. Ils passèrent leur temps principalement en silence.

A l'aéroport, Daniel et Jack montèrent dans la limousine qui les attendait. Jack appellerait Sam dès que la réunion avec le Président serait finie et qu'ils seraient en chemin pour l'aéroport.

Le déjeuner à la Maison Blanche fut délicieux, bien que Daniel sentait à peine le goût des aliments qu'il mettait dans sa bouche, ce qui fut fait surtout sur l'insistance de Jack. L'archéologue était trop conscient des agents des Services Secrets présent dans la pièce, et qui le regardaient avec insistance. Daniel avait le sentiment qu'ils étaient au courant de ce qu'il pouvait faire et le considéraient comme extrêmement dangereux. Daniel aurait bien rigolé à cette idée si tout cela n'avait pas été si sérieux. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, personne ne l'aurait considéré comme un homme dangereux. A présent, des hommes armés qui étaient entraîner pour protéger le Président des États Unis, étaient méfiants en sa présence. Cela calma Daniel de penser qu'ils avaient de bonnes raisons de l'être. Non pas qu'il veule faire du mal au Président, mais si il était du genre à avoir de telles idées, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour touer tous ces agents des Services Secrets et le Président par la même occasion.

A 13h30 pile, Jack et Daniel furent conduits face au Président. L'homme les accueillit avec un sourire.

- Colonel O'Neill, je suis heureux de vous revoir, dit il en serrant la main de Jack.

- Moi de même, Monsieur.

Le Président tendit sa main à Daniel, qui la serra.

- Docteur Jackson, c'est également un plaisir de vous revoir. Je ne vous ai jamais remercié en personne pour votre bon travail lors du traité d'alliance entre la Terre et la Tok'ra. Ce pays vous doit beaucoup, non seulement pour ça mais pour beaucoup d'autres choses aussi.

- Merci, Monsieur, répondit Daniel, espérant que l'attitude du Président était bon signe.

- Très bien. Nous devrions nous mettre au travail. Le Président s'assit derrière son bureau et fit signe à Daniel et à Jack pour qu'ils fassent de même. Il prit un dossier. Docteur Jackson, j'ai lu vos rapports, ceux de vos coéquipiers, du Général Hammond et ceux que j'ai reçu du Colonel Morrison et du Major Rice, et je dois dire que je suis étonné. On peut même dire que je suis ahuri ! Je me targue d'être un homme large d'esprit, mais la première fois que j'ai entendu parler de ça, j'ai cru que quelqu'un me jouait un tour. Bien sûr, avec toutes les choses incroyables qui se sont passées depuis que la Porte des Étoiles a été ouverte pour la première fois, j'imagine que je ne devrais pas être aussi surpris. Mais cela n'arrive pas tous les jours qu'un humain né sur cette bonne vieille Terre se met soudain à développer des pouvoirs paranormaux à un niveau tel que celui qui m'a été décrit dans ces rapports. L'homme étudiait Daniel intensément. Mais, c'est également vrai que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un Terrien se transforme en une forme de vie plus développée… sans parler des anges, bien évidemment. Il sourit. Vous avez été assez occupé durant ces deux dernières années, n'est-ce pas.

Le Président se fit soudain sérieux. Il reporta son attention sur les rapports.

- Il semblerait que le DOD et le NID vous veulent absolument. Il rencontra les yeux de Daniel. Le Général Hammond m'a dit que vous avez catégoriquement refusé d'avoir à faire avec eux.

- C'est vrai, Monsieur.

- Aimeriez vous me dire le pourquoi en voix propre ?

Daniel fit une pause pour regrouper ses pensées.

- Le NID et le DOD veulent la même chose, Monsieur le Président. Ils veulent m'étudier pour trouver comment je peux faire toutes ces choses et m'utiliser comme une arme. Si vous me connaissez, alors vous savez que je suis quelqu'un qui chercher des solutions pacifistes. Et vous savez également que je suis une personne qui croit dans le droit des individus à vivre comme ils le veulent tant que cela ne provoque ni la douleur ni la souffrance d'autrui. Le NID et le DOD me voleraient ma liberté et tenteraient de me forcer à faire des choses qui sont contre mes principes.

Le Président se gratta la joue.

- Le Colonel Morrison et le Major Rice pensent tout deux que vous pourriez être un puissant atout pour aider le pays si vous travailliez avec eux.

- Pardonnez moi, Monsieur, mais je croyais que j'aidais _déjà_ le pays, vois même la planète entière rien qu'en étant au SGC et à SG-1.

Le Président acquiesça.

- Bien sûr, Docteur Jackson. Personne d'autre que vous et vos coéquipiers n'en a fait autant pour la planète. Cependant, le Colonel et le Major ont avancés certains arguments qui se tiennent.

- Et qui sont ?, demanda Jack.

- Premièrement, faire parti d'une équipe SG est un travail extrêmement dangereux, voir même le travail le plus dangereux sur Terre. Beaucoup de membres d'équipes SG sont morts en missions. Le Président regarda alternativement Jack et Daniel. Tout deux, vous êtes morts plus d'une fois en missions ou à cause d'elles. Et la mort est seulement l'un des dangers. Il y a aussi le danger d'être capturé par l'ennemi. Son attention se reporta exclusivement sur l'archéologue. Vous possédez à présent des pouvoirs qui sont uniques et très, très utiles, Docteur Jackson, et je ne suis pas vraiment disposé à ce qu'ils soient mis en danger constant en vous laissant garder votre position dans SG-1. En plus, le danger que vous soyez fait prisonnier par les Goa'uld et que vos pouvoirs soient utilisés contre nous est une menace que je ne sais pas si je peux accepter. En même temps, je détesterais voir ces pouvoirs être gâchés si vous deviez être mis à l'abri à Cheyenne Mountain comme simple consultant. Le Colonel Morrison et le Major Rice m'ont tout deux assuré qu'ils n'utiliseraient vos pouvoirs que de manière à vous garder dans une sécurité relative.

- Excusez moi, Monsieur, mais Morrison et Rice se fichent pas mal de Daniel, déclara Jack. Oh, il ne fait aucun doute que, physiquement, île le garderaient autant en sécurité que possible puisqu'ils ne voudraient pas perdre ses talents, mais ils se fichent pas mal de savoir ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire subir mentalement et émotionnellement. Ils se ficheraient de savoir si la vie de Daniel lui devenait intenable.

- Avez-vous des preuves pour confirmer vos dires, Colonel ?

- Non, Monsieur, mais j'ai vu comment ils ont agis lorsqu'ils sont venus au SGC. Et je connais ce genre de type. J'en ai rencontré beaucoup dans leur genre durant mes années dans l'armée.

Le Président se tourna de nouveau vers Daniel.

- Docteur Jackson, si vous aviez le choix entre travailler au SGC comme simple consultant, où vos pouvoirs seraient peu utilisés pour la planète, et travailler pour le NID ou le DOD à une position qui vous permettrait d'utiliser vos pouvoirs pour aider ce pays ou la planète entière, lequel choisiriez vous ?

Choisissant prudemment ses mots, Daniel répondit :

- Lorsque j'ai choisi l'Ascension, je possédais des pouvoirs incroyables, des pouvoirs que j'aurais pu utiliser pour faire le bien, des pouvoirs pour aider à vaincre les Goa'uld et libérer tous les êtres humains de la galaxie. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de faire quelque chose. Mes mains étaient liées par les lois d'une race qui, soit ne comprend pas, soit se fiche pas mal de la menace que représente les Goa'uld pour l'humanité. Lorsque j'ai repris forme humaine et que je me suis rappelé ce que c'était que de vivre ainsi, cela m'a montré à quel point les pouvoirs ne servent à rien si vous ne les utilisez pas pour le bien des autres. Cela m'a montré autre chose ; que ce que je fais pour le SGC et dans SG-1 est important et que ma place est là. Daniel fixa les yeux du Président. Mais mon expérience m'a appris autre chose, que la valeur d'une personne ne peut se mesurer par leurs succès ou leurs défaites, mais par le bien ou le mal dans leurs intentions. J'ai une bonne idée de ce pourquoi le NID et le DOD aimeraient utiliser mes pouvoirs, Monsieur le président, et je ne veux pas faire ce genre de choses.

Daniel s'avança sur sa chaise.

- J'y suis à ma place, Monsieur, à aider pour protéger la Terre contre les Goa'uld, et les Réplicateurs, et tout autres dangers que nous n'avons pas encore découvert. Mais si je n'ai plus le droit de faire ça, alors je préfère passer ces vingt prochaines années à travailler dans la base du SGC et à faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour aider plutôt que de travailler pour le NID ou le DOD à faire des choses qui violeraient mes principes et ma valeur en temps qu'être humain.

Il y eu un long silence après la déclaration de Daniel. Jack ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre à ajouter. La question était : est-ce que le Président apprécierait ce que l'archéologue venait de lui dire ?

Enfin, le Président poursuivit ;

- Je comprends votre point de vue, Docteur Jackson, et j'admire vos convictions. Il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir, cependant Si j'ordonnais votre transfert pour le NID ou le DOD, que feriez vous ?

Daniel n'hésita pas une seconde pour répondre.

- Avec tout mon respect, Monsieur, je refuserais immédiatement et je vous donnerais ma démission. Bien sûr le NID ou le DOD aimeraient encore m'avoir, mais je pense qu'ils auraient de mal à recevoir ma coopération.

La fermeté dans la voix de Daniel, le fit être observé par le Président. Daniel savait que l'homme comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il disait, que le NID ou/et le DOD auraient à se battre pour l'avoir.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Président.

- J'admire votre honnêteté, Docteur. J'ai toujours aimé savoir où je me trouvais. Il plongea dans le silence pendant plusieurs secondes, puis il reprit. Normalement, j'aurais pris du temps pour prendre une décision de cette importance, mais puisque vous avez clairement fais savoir votre position, je ne ferais pas traîner les choses. Je ne vous forcerais pas à travailler pour le NID ou le DOD, Docteur Jackson. C'est un pays libre, et ses citoyens ont des droits, que même moi en temps que Président ne peut renier. Cependant, j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir vous autoriser à rester dans SG-1. Le danger est trop grand. Si vous choisissez de continuer de travailler pour le SGC, cela sera seulement en temps que consultant. Vous ne serez plus autorisé à voyager à travers la Porte des Étoiles. Peut être pourrons nous trouver un moyen d'utiliser vos pouvoirs malgré ces limites.

- Monsieur, je vous demande de bien vouloir reconsidérer cette décision, dit Jack, visiblement contrarié. Avec les pouvoirs que Daniel détient à présent, il est plus que capable de se défendre, plus que tout autre personne du programme. Il peut vous envoyer au tapis en moins de deux. Il ne serait pas facile pour un Goa'uld de l'attraper et je parierais que sa manie de survivre miraculeusement face à des situations de vie ou de mort sera encore plus renforcée qu'avant. Et vous savez à quel point nous avons besoin de lui là-bas.

Le Président secoua la tête.

- Je suis désolé, Colonel, mais ma décision est prise.

Bien que Daniel se soit préparé face à cette possibilité, celui lui fit mal. Il ne traverserait plus jamais la Porte des Étoiles. A partir de maintenant Jack, Sam et Teal'c continueraient sans lui.

Tentant de garder ses émotions sous contrôle, Daniel demanda :

- Serais je autorisé à continuer de vivre en ville ou bien serais obligé de rester dans la base ?

- Je ne vous transforme pas en prisonnier, Docteur Jackson. Comme l'a fait remarquer le Colonel O'Neill vous êtes plus que capable de vous défendre. Cependant, je voudrais vous suggérer de déménager à un endroit plus sécurisé, pour plus de prévention.

Daniel acquiesça brusquement et se leva.

- Si c'est tout, Monsieur le Président, j'aimerais retourner à Colorado.

- Bien sûr. L'homme l'observa gentiment. Je suis désolé, Docteur Jackson. Je comprend à quel point vous devez être contrarié, mais je pense avoir pris la bonne décision.

Avec un autre signe de la tête, Daniel lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte. Il entendit Jack se lever et le suivre. Ils quittèrent la Maison Blanche et remontèrent dans la limousine qui les conduisit à l'aéroport, le cœur lourd à l'idée que Daniel ne pourrait plus jamais mettre un pied dans la Porte des Étoiles.


End file.
